


A game of cat-and-mouse (Кошки и мышки)

by Element6



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassin Corvo Attano, Assisted Suicide, Bisexual Corvo Attano, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Forgiveness, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element6/pseuds/Element6
Summary: What if one day Anton Sokolov created the thing that can bend everyone, especially the lord-protector? Corvo Attano became another pawn in the Burrows' hands. He was forced to do everything what Burrows wanted.And after a year Attano has to eliminate the last danger to regent. Daud, the killer of the empress.So... this is where the game has just began.





	1. Chapter 1

***

Маленький кучерявый мальчик бежал по опустевшей улице района Батиста. Жарко. Солнце ещё светило, несмотря на то, что уже вечерело – это было ненадолго. В месяц Тьмы, как ни смешно, темнело позже. Но быстрее. Гораздо. Тени уже сгущались над домами Карнаки. И этот факт заставлял ноги мальчика буквально лететь по булыжникам.

Мальчик, запинаясь, спешил к дому с большим балконом, выходящим внутрь улицы, но резко взмыл в воздух и схватился за фонарный столб. Немного соскальзывая вниз, он все-таки смог добраться до вышки фонаря. Метнулся в сторону и оказался на балконе. Ещё прыжок. Он уже на соседнем – здания были так близко друг к другу расположены, что не составляет труда допрыгнуть от одного до другого.

От этой мысли мальчик слегка улыбнулся, приоткрыв резцы. Ему нравилось прыгать и бегать.

Осторожничая, он пролез в приоткрытое окно. Тихо. Полутемно. Даже малейший скрип в доме мог заставить его либо замереть пусть и в неудобной позе, либо мигом рвануть по коридору в свою комнату – был лишь вопрос, насколько тихо и быстро он успеет это сделать. Обычно, он довольно шустрый.

Вот один носок на полу, а затем следующий. И так он постепенно продвигался в самую дальнюю комнату, в свою.

Высокие стены квартиры в темноте буквально наседали на мальчика, тени скрывали его, как ему показалось, под своим огромным плащом из тюля. Но страха не было. В этой тьме ему было комфортно. Он сам никогда не понимал, почему это так. Обычно маленьких детей его возраста, а то и младше, пугали, что во тьме скрываются кровожадные монстры и чудища, выходящие из образующегося в пучине мрака входа в Бездну, и жаждущие только одного – поглотить всё живое до восхода солнца. Хотя его мать всегда говорила ему, что там есть вещи и пострашнее тех, кто просто хочет твоей смерти. Она говорила это с полной уверенностью в голосе. А в глазах читался страх. Страх в то, во что она верила всем сердцем. Сколько он, крайне любопытный, не пытался расспросить её об этом, всегда ответ был один. Молчание. Даже отец не позволял себе говорить о той самой «вещи», что повергала его жену в ужас, заставляющий её убегать в поисках Семи Запретов. Какая-то книжонка из Аббатства. Она читала её в каком-то паническом бреду…

Но ему всё ещё не было страшно. Он считал это туфтой, сказкой, которую придумали детишкам, чтобы они хорошо вели себя. Настолько убедительной, что даже взрослые верили в это. Их уже он считал просто глупыми.

А мальчик уже успел сделать пару решающих шагов за дверь, прикрыл её и через пару секунд, убедившись, что никто сюда не направляется, облегчённо выдохнул.

\- Рано радуетесь, молодой человек.

Басистый голос за спиной как гром средь бела дня разразил мальчика. Он подпрыгнул, холод пробежался по его шее.

Мальчик развернулся, с полным осознанием своего положения в нынешний момент. Его поймали. У изголовья его кровати сидел мужчина средних лет, в потрепанной рабочей одежде. Штаны были слегка большие, даже подтяжки не могли этого скрыть, и топорщились на его согнутых коленях. Голова с гнездом из редких волос. И не скажешь, что этому человеку ещё нет и тридцати! Только через месяц будет. А он уже выглядит на все пятьдесят.

Его отец привстал, с грозным видом направляясь к мальчику.

\- И как ты это объяснишь, Корво? – мужчина нагнулся к нему своим морщинистым лицом.

Корво засеменил на месте, потирая пяткой пол из стороны в сторону. Даже старался держать взгляд уверенно, гордо, но не мог; под оказываемым отцом давлением он становился ещё меньше, чем был на самом деле.

Сглотнув, он промямлил:

\- Я не знаю…

\- Что? – пробасило орлиное лицо.

\- Не знаю я, пап! – виновато бубнил мальчик. – Я не думал, что забреду так дал…Так долго буду гулять.

Он поправил себя сразу, как только понял, что чуть не ляпнул. Его отец запретил ему гулять дальше Пыльного района, считая, что так он сможет его остановить от «опасных приключений». Но Корво просто сам не ожидал, что дальше столько интересного. И он шёл, и шёл, пока не оказался у порта… Столько разных людей, кораблей, товаров он никогда не видел за свои шесть лет! Да он пока в принципе ещё ничего не успел увидеть, кроме этого.

\- Не притворяйся, Корво, я знаю, где ты был, - отец серьёзно на него посмотрел. – К нам заходил Гарольд, шахтёр с Перевала Сиррокко. Он мне рассказал, как видел тебя бродящим у портового рынка.

Корво с сомнением посмотрел на отца. В один момент у него крутились лишь две назойливые мысли: он может и дальше строить из себя бунтаря, но с другой стороны, он чувствовал вину перед отцом и матерью с сестрой. И либо его сейчас строго накажут, вообще запретив тому выходить из дома, либо могут простым предупреждением обойтись. Корво надеялся на самый благоприятный исход. Он хотел ещё раз побывать в том рынке. А отец всегда был строг с ним и его сестрой, когда они нарушали его требования и запреты.

Но, к его удивлению, отец мягко улыбнулся. Он сел обратно на кровать и подозвал Корво хлопком по колену. Он не смел перечить отцу. Корво покорно, но с опасением подошёл ближе к мужчине, тот его прихватил за подмышки и усадил к себе на колени.

Орлиные черты смягчились улыбкой, приоткрывавшей пожелтевшие клыки.

\- Я понимаю твоё любопытство, мой мальчик. Я был таким же в твоём возрасте.

Он похлопал Корво по плечу, прижимая чуть ближе к себе. Лоб коснулся редкой щетины на подбородке у мужчины, а резкий запах одеколона ударил в нос – какой-то цитрусо-масляный, как показалось ему. Корво нравился этот запах, и он мечтал, что когда вырастет, то у него будет такой же.

\- Мне всегда казалось, что нарушай я правила, жизнь будет куда интереснее, - громыхал голос, походящий на гудение парома. – Может, она такой и была бы, не будь я простым рабочим.

\- Ты ведь можешь и не быть рабочим, пап, - вмешался Корво, отстранившись от мужчины. – Ты можешь пойти работать… Не знаю даже. Моряком. Стражником. Гвардейцем! Да, да! Гвардейцем! Я видел пару таких, они ещё в белой форме ходят и с мечами!

Корво восторженно заёрзал на коленях у отца, вызвав тем самым приглушённый смех у того. Булькающий смешок заставил смеяться и самого мальчика.

\- Нет, Корво, вот кем уж я точно не могу быть, так это стражником или членом Гвардии! Я слишком медлительный. Да и не совсем в нужной форме.

Он посмотрел на весёлое личико сына прищуренным взглядом.

\- А вот кто может стать гвардейцем, – мужчина обхватил тоненькие плечи Корво большими ладонями. – Прямо передо мной.

Корво слегка покраснел от заявления отца. А затем ещё пуще, когда он только представил себя в форме серконской гвардии. Белый мундир бы подошёл ему… От простой детской радости Корво вцепился в льняную рубашку отца и прижался крепко-накрепко, опять вызвав смешок у отца. Он потрепал курчавую голову мальчика, приговаривая:

\- Так ты больше не будешь нарушать мои просьбы? – голос звучал без малейшего намёка на упрёк, хоть и достаточно серьёзно. – Если так уж хочется стать гвардейцем, хорошим гвардейцем, то и надо учиться держать, кроме клинка, и свои слова, ты так не думаешь?

Корво поднял глаза на морщинистое лицо. Он уже успел забыть о том, что провинился перед отцом. Почему-то он всегда был более рассеян с ним, чем обычно. Даже с сестрой он не мог позволить себе расслабиться, обращая внимание на всё, что только можно. А с папой… Корво поджал губы. Выдохнул. И кивнул, заставляя подпрыгивать чёрные локоны на лбу.

\- Не слышу?

\- Обещаю, что больше так не буду, пап, - прошептал виновато, но всё с таким же восторгом, Корво.

Отец снисходительно улыбнулся. Его улыбка всегда была такой, что у глаз собирались тонкие морщинки. Он ещё раз потрепал головёшку и забулькал своим басом.

\- Думаю, тебе пора спать, - проговорил он, слегка поёрзав на кровати, которая одобрительно скрипнула в полутьме, рассеиваемой светом от фонарного столба на улице.

\- А ты куда-то уходишь? – тут же взволнованно затараторил Корво, сильнее сжав рубашку в своих ручонках. – Ты же посидишь со мной? Как ты обычно делал…

Мужчина был удивлен такому напору, но это продлилось всего секунду – он опять схватил мальчика за подмышки, привстал, усадил того на кровать, накрыл уже посеревшей простыней – даже ночью в этом солнечном городе было довольно жарко, чтобы спать под одеялом – и присел на край кровати, поправляя тому подушку у изголовья.

\- Я собираюсь нарушать традиции? Нет, - опять показались клыки из-под кривоватой улыбки. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе рассказал?

Корво наигранно задумался, надув губы и посмотрев вверх. В голове крутилось столько мыслей, идей, которые он хотел высказать вслух, но понимал, что у отца не было столько времени. А потому его выбор был очевиден.

\- Расскажи мне про Бездну, - вдруг он выпалил.

Блёклые брови мужчины вопросительно приподнялись. Самое удивительное, в отличие от матери, отец никогда не гнушался говорить о подобном. Да, это была закрытая тема для многих. Но не для него. Он считал, что нужно говорить о подобных вещах, чтобы люди имели полное представление об этом, а не простое замалчивание. Конечно, он не говорил об этом в присутствии жены. Он уважал её мнение, хоть у него было оно совершенно отличное от её. Либо ему самому уже поднадоело слушать бубнёж запретов на кухне, как и Корво.

\- И что именно тебя интересует в ней?

\- Вы всегда избегаете разговора о том, чего боится мама. Сколько раз ты мне обещал рассказать об этом, но так и не сделал.

Корво обижено надулся, прикусив щёку изнутри.

\- Ты действительно такой любопытный? Думал, ты попросишь рассказать сказку, но никак не это.

Мужчина внимательно посмотрел на мальчика. Вздохнул. Придвинулся ближе. Устроившись поудобнее на своём месте, он прочистил горло и прохрипел:

\- Ладно, так уж и быть. Только маме ни слово, - ответом на его согласие был восторженный писк мальчика. – Итак, с чего мне начать? – задал он сам себе вопрос, нахмурившись. – Ага, знаю. Помнишь, что тебе говорила мама? Всякие чудища и тому подобное.

Он слегка постучал ботинком по полу. Корво на это только усмехнулся.

\- Но даже они боятся _его_.

\- Кого?

Корво еле заметно сжал края простыни своими пальчиками, пристально смотря на отца.

\- Аббатство окрестило его _Чужим_ , насколько помню. Это божество, заправляющее всей Бездной, - мужчина заметил, как глаза Корво расширились от интереса. – Знаю, тебе важно узнать гораздо больше о нём. Но, к сожалению, о Чужом мало кто знает что-то больше, чем само Аббатство. Но есть слухи, он может обратить время вспять, заставить волны подниматься до небес, снося здания на берегу, разразить болезнь среди людей, от которой нет спасения никому из живущих на Островах. Но самое страшное… Он имеет своих последователей. И многих он пометил своих знаком.

\- А что страшного в них? – восторженно пролепетал мальчик, заёрзав в кровати. – Они могут летать? Становятся монстрами? Дышат огнём? 

Отец на это лишь рассмеялся. Он похлопал Корво по ноге.

\- Нет, я не знаю, что даёт им эта метка. Однако я с точной уверенностью могу сказать, что она даёт некую силу, власть. Не имею понятия какую, но раз Аббатство боится её, то значит, она и вправду серьёзна. 

Корво задумчиво посмотрел на отца. Было очевидно, о чём он думал в этот момент. Но лишь опечаленный вздох мужчины и нежный взгляд на мальчика мог выразить чувства сполна, чем его слова. Отец вряд ли мог разубедить его. Лишь направить в нужное русло.

\- Да, Чужой может дать тебе силу, но, наверняка, за неё высокая цена.

\- А какая разница? Это ведь сила, в любом случае, она того стоит.

\- Верно, Корво. Но когда ты, человек, ей владеешь, главное, чтобы…

Только мужчина хотел договорить начатое, как послышался стук. Затем ещё один и ещё – маленькие камешки летели в приоткрытое окно спальни Корво. А затем и вовсе послышался чужой голос:

\- Сэмюель! Ты там долго ещё будешь?! – раздался грубый голос с улицы.

Отец мальчика встал и подошёл к окну. Корво не видел, кто там был, но, похоже, он знал его отца. Может, коллеги по работе? На предприятии, где работал его отец, он иногда бывал, наблюдая за работой таких же рабочих, как и он.

И его догадки подтвердились. Мужчина развернулся к нему со слегка виноватой улыбкой.

\- Прости, малыш, но, похоже, я не успел рассказать тебе историю. Мне пора на работу. Ночная смена.

Он подошёл к мальчику и поцеловал того в лоб. И опять щетина коснулась нежной кожи, и запах заполонил лёгкие.

\- Ложись спать, Корво. Расскажу до конца её завтра вечером. Может даже твоя сестра захочет послушать.

Мужчина схватил куртку со стула напротив кровати. Размеренные шаги, но осторожные – он так же боялся разбудить сестру и мать, как и Ковро. И лишь в дверях в комнату мальчика он развернулся, всё также улыбнулся и исчез в темноте.

Корво узнает лишь под утро, когда случайно увидит в дверях неизвестного человека с его матерью и сестрой и узнает, что его отец погиб в следствие несчастного случая, произошедшего во время работы в отделе лесообработки с участием того человека, который с ним ушёл вечером. Он же и стал виновником, но делу так и не дали ходу…

*** 

\- Что ж, я изрядно впечатлён твоими способностями, - задумчиво произнёс тучный мужчина, откинувшись на спинку своего резного кресла. – Не удивительно, что ты так… выделяешься среди других своих товарищей, Корво.

\- Вы преувеличиваете, Ваша Светлость.

Молодой парень перед ним учтиво склонил голову, слегка встряхнув тем самым свои локоны. Корво в гвардии постоянно напоминают, что ему стоило бы их собрать в хвост – они почти доставали до плеч – или обрезать их, став при этом больше походить на мужчину-гвардейца. Но высшее руководство не запрещает, так зачем ему утруждать себя лишними хлопотами из-за чужого мнения?

Герцог, Теоданис Абеле, известный своим непоколебимым характером и врождённой способностью управлять всем и вся, продолжал смотреть на Корво из-под своих тяжёлых век и густых бровей. Блёклые глаза гордо, как показалось Аттано, осматривали один из лучших своих трофеев. В последнее время этот непривычный для Корво взгляд стал всё более заметен.

Неожиданно он привстал. Вышел из своего стола, спустился вниз по нескольким ступеням, направляясь к комоду между двумя резными книжными стеллажами, стоявших в другом конце комнаты, напротив рабочего стола. Герцог предпочитал более строгий стиль, но от роскоши было бы верхом глупости отказаться – статусу необходимо соответствовать. Его просторный кабинет был в пастельных тонах, только пол играл контрастом, обложенный Серконским чёрным мрамором с золотыми прожилками, и отделка потолка и комодов из красного дерева. Небольшой лестничный пролет украшали величественные статуи львов по обеим сторонам.

\- Ты помнишь, как сюда попал, мой мальчик? – Корво не мог видеть его лица в этот момент. Лишь широкую спину в белых дорогих тканях и высоким бардовым воротником.

Он имел привычку называть его «мальчиком», иногда и сыном, словно тот был его отцом. Крайне властным отцом. Насколько Корво мог судить, он хотя бы его не разочаровывает, в отличие от его родного отпрыска. Всего за каких-то два года Корво стал гораздо ближе к герцогу настолько, что он почти часть семьи. И ему это нравилось. Он чуть ли не упивался гордостью за такое великое достижение в своей жизни.

Из сорванца в лохмотьях покойного отца он смог стать членом Парадной гвардии в Серконосе после Клинка Вербены – дуэльный фестиваль фехтовальщиков – и пройти гораздо дальше, чем смог бы его отец в свои годы. Наверное, он бы им гордился в этот момент.

А потому вопрос герцога не требовал какого-либо ответа. Герцог сам помнил этот момент в истории юноши. Он лично объявил, что тот присоединится к рядам гвардейцев.

\- Конечно, помнишь, - он подошёл к комоду с миниатюрным бюстом императора, открыл стеклянные дверцы и достал декантер, полный вина, и два бокала. – Присаживайся.

Корво насторожился.

\- Простите, Ваша Светлость, - осторожно начал он, не пошевельнувшись. – Вы же знаете, что я на службе.

\- О, не говори глупости, Аттано! – закряхтел неестественно мужчина, развернувшись направившись обратно к нему широкими шагами. Вино игриво льнуло к стенкам сосуда из стороны в сторону. – Сегодня твой последний день в столице Серконоса, так что не будет лишним выпить напоследок со своим, пока нынешним, руководством! – он со стуком поставил перед ним бокал и наполнил его. Схватив его за чашу, подал Корво. – Пей.

Аттано без колебаний схватил бокал за ножку и выпил приличный глоток. Приказной тон герцога продолжал звенеть в ушах, но мигом всё это заглушил жгучий привкус во рту. Кислое. Где-то горьковатое. Горит во рту. Корво старался не закашлять от такого резкого ощущения, но на глаза упала влажная дымка. Он впервые пробовал вино. В особенности, дорогое.

Свистящий смех рядом с ним вернул его в кабинет герцога. Усы мужчины задорно подрагивали над малиновой верхней губой. Порой он напоминал Корво кота. Огромного, тучного кота, что украдкой наблюдал за мелкой пташкой, выжидая нужный момент. Что ж, это Аттано перенял с лихвой за годы службы.

\- Неужели это твой первый раз, мой мальчик? – герцог отпил из своего.

\- Вы верно подметили, Ваша Светлость, - Корво постарался избавиться от этого привкуса во рту, сглотнув. Горло опять обожгло от ужасного послевкусия.

Но, наверное, была и другая вещь, волновавшая его больше, чем этот ужасный напиток.

\- Ваша Светлость, вы говорили про последний день. Что вы имели ввиду?

Герцог уже успел осушить один бокал. Он решил налить себе ещё. Обычно герцог много не пьёт, предпочитая ясную голову… Но вопрос Корво опять вызвал свистящий смех у мужчины.

\- Не строй из себя простушку, Аттано! – мужчина прищурился и отпил из бокала. – Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Дануолл! – с этими словами он взметнул вверх вино, что то аж немного выплеснулось за стенки чаши, но герцог не обратил на это внимания. – Завтра ты отправляешься в столицу Островной империи, мой мальчик, как почётный гость ко двору императора. Неужели тебя ещё не уведомили?

В горле пересохло. И понятно, что на это повлияло не ужасное вино. Одна мысль о том, что он будет при дворе, заставила сердце биться чаще, а пальцы трястись. Нет. Всего лишь два года прошли. Как его могут… уже сейчас? Немыслимо! Но так волнующе!

Корво смотрел на герцога широко раскрытыми глазами, что сразу стало ясно – его никто не предупредил. А потому улыбка Теоданиса слегка поникла. Однако призрачный взгляд на Аттано – нет. Он продолжал странно поглядывать на него…

\- Похоже, что нет, - мужчина поставил бокал на резной стол.

Корво посмотрел на свой. Вино лоснилось багровыми пятнами под масляным освещением лампы на рабочем столе герцога. Его пары щекотали кончик носа своим дурманящим ароматом, что у Корво даже сложилось ощущение, как он манит его снова попробовать его, не слишком приятный на вкус. Оторвав взволнованный взгляд от вина, Корво вновь посмотрел на Теоданиса: его радостный настрой вовсе угас, бусинки-глазки бегали по полу, пытаясь уцепиться за что-то, огромная рука поправляла воротник, оттягивая его от шеи, точно ему душно стало. Мужчина в один миг стал таким маленьким, неестественно сжатым, что Корво сложно было увидеть в нем своего начальника. Таким крошечным. Постаревшим…

Герцог не то вздохнул, не то засипел.

\- Не так я планировал с тобой проститься… - проговорил он сам себе, усаживаясь обратно на величавое резное кресло. – Не так, - он устало мотал головой из стороны в сторону. – Не так, словно мне действительно надо прощаться со своим сыном.

Корво мрачно посмотрел на герцога, поставил на стол свой бокал перед ним и попросил у того разрешения удалиться. Мужчина ничего не ответил. Короткий взмах руки в совершенно иную сторону послужил сигналом – он мог иди. На деревянных ногах он покинул кабинет, отправляясь к своему кораблю, к следующему этапу своей жизни.

***

\- Вам так обязательно уезжать? – женщина в тёмном костюме – лишь белоснежные рукава её рубашки мягко обволакивали тонкие запястья – тревожно смотрела в окно.

Корво смотрел на её профиль с таким же чувством. Хоть внешне её угловатые черты лица – совсем как у покойного императора – показывали её строгость к окружающему миру, но внутри, он понимал, она была напугана и расстеряна. Точно она снова маленький ребенок. Даже нервно теребила брошь на своём вороте. Пыталась не смотреть на него. У Корво это могло бы вызвать улыбку: Джессамина была такой в их первую встречу. Ей было двенадцать, подле неё стоял её отец, Эйхорн Колдуин, бывший правитель Островной Империи, и он, молодой гвардеец с Серконоса лишь восемнадцати лет. Она старалась казаться непоколебимой, но губы предательски дрожали, когда она решила объявить его лордом и своим защитником. 

За восемнадцать лет он, казалось, знает о ней всё. Хотя это ему просто предполагала его работа. Защитник. Так много в этом слове смысла. Он в априори обязан был знать её от макушки до пят.

\- В конце концов, я выполняю ваше поручение, Ваше Величество, - отчеканил он как по привычке.

\- Это предложили на Совете, - она закрыла глаза, поджав при этом и губы. – Берроуз. Сказал, что так будет надёжнее, если я пошлю лорда-защитника от своего лица. Особенно, на Серконосе вас примут. Вы ведь… оттуда родом. Свой…

Женщина ещё больше поникла, говоря эти слова. Корво собирался уже подойти, но она неожиданно посмотрела своими тёмными глазами на него.

\- И ведь я не могла отказать! – её секундное замешательство испарилось, обратившись в ярость. – Двор уже начинает что-то подозревать о нас с вами. И так уже много вопросов насчет Эмили, ведь я даже не замужем. Ей всего восемь лет, а эти…- она не знала, какое слово лучше подобрать, отчего её лицо слегка покраснело. – Стервятники! Они могут сделать с ней что угодно, когда меня не будет рядом! Когда вас не будет рядом…

Яростные шаги по комнате стихли. Джессамина обессиленно упала на ближайший стул. Тот также неодобрительно скрипнул на её тяжелое, взволнованное дыхание. Но Корво всё ещё стоял на том же месте, что и прежде, наблюдая издалека на молодую правительницу. Сам он убеждал себя, что своим невмешательством он даёт ей шанс самой научиться смиряться с существованием проблемы, пробовать найти решение. От этого у него почему-то начинало слегка побаливать в висках; он не помнил из-за чего.

\- Корво… - вяло сказала Джессамина, подзывая его рукой.

Вот этому он уже не мог противиться – одно слово императрицы и это уже приказ.

Корво молниеносно оказался рядом с женщиной, опустившись перед ней на колени. Её смольные волосы были с трудом уложены в тугой пучок – он иногда в шутку звал его «раковиной» - но одна непослушная прядь выбилась из строя. Это была крохотная изюминка, выдававшая кипящую природу Джессамины среди этой монотонной жизни в каменных стенах дворца.

Однако теперь она ещё больше затихла, гасла на его глазах. Даже этот глубокий взгляд потускнел и стал мрачнее. Привычная прямая осанка загрузилась, плечи опустились от невидимого груза. При дневном свете белоснежная кожа вдруг посерела.

\- Джессамина, - его большая ладонь легла на её колено.

Она тут же вцепилась в неё, точно если она его отпустила бы, так Корво исчезнет. Её пальчики тряслись, но крепко держали хватку.

\- Нам… - Джессамина еле выговаривала слова, не отрывая глаз от Корво. – Нам грозит блокада всего города из-за этой проклятой чумы. Карантин. Тивия уже отказывается от продовольственных поставок из Дануолла, ссылаясь на заражённых. А что если нам откажут и остальные острова? Мы обречены… - она виновато опустила глаза за такие слова. – Я не хочу отпускать тебя в море. Туда, на другие земли. Но ты единственный, кто сможет найти лекарство, сплотить умы и без того рухнувшей империи.

Свободной рукой она осторожно коснулась его лица, и вялая улыбка тронула её губы.

\- Ты единственный, кто может защитить нашу Эмили.

Корво продолжал смотреть на неё, ничего не говоря. Вот её палец плавно прошёлся вдоль скулы, а теперь ниже, к подбородку. Нежная кожа наверняка не привыкла ощущать такую грубость, жгучую шершавость под собой. Тут она поправила его волосы – они были почти как её собственные, но чуть жестковаты, опять же, для её рук.

\- Почему у меня ощущение, что я больше тебя не увижу?

Он резко оторвал от себя её руку, сложил у неё на коленях. Нет, опять схватил и быстро поднёс к губам, хоть и убирать их было гораздо тяжелее. Корво не любил, когда она нагружала себя глупыми мыслями. Он не любил эту глупую сентиментальность, никогда не приводившую к хороших вещам.

\- Не говори так, Джесс, - он сжал её руки в своих, привлекая к себе внимание сумрачных глаз. – Я вернусь, что ни ты, ни Эмили не успеете и глазом моргнуть. Скоро все это закончится. Обещаю.

***

Корво с отвращением посмотрел на засохший кусок хлеба на железном блюде, чувствуя, как желудок скручивает внутри, но он не подбежал к нему сию же секунду, как ему подали поднос. Он ещё не настолько обезумел в тюрьме, чтобы кидаться на еду, как животное, на потеху стражникам и надзирателям. Он схватил его дрогнувшей рукой и, прежде чем отгрызть часть, тщательно его изучил – бывало над заключёнными любили измываться различными способами – на что только фантазия дана. Напротив Корво, в соседней камере, тоже подавали ужин. Стражник успел отойти, как взгляд поймал скрюченное существо, склонившееся над посудой – мужчина, уже почти три года проживший в Колдрижде, посаженный якобы за оппозиционную деятельность, но, на самом деле, поссорившийся с каким-то аристократом . Среди металлического скрежета и многочисленных шагов по тюрьме до его уха доносилось чавкающие звуки: костлявые руки вцепились в единственный кусок пищи и без разбору засовывали её в почти беззубый рот. Минуту погодя – странный скрежет – мужчина в своём дряхлом пиджачке вскрикивает от боли, падая в судорогах на пол камеры. Мужской смех эхом заполоняет коридор:

\- Ещё один купился! 

\- Да уж, хоть где-то гвозди и гайки пригодились. Ну… не этому точно.

Стражник подошёл и лязгнул по прутьям камеры того мужчины своим клинком, гогоча. Тот, пошатываясь и дёргано касаясь рта, отскочил в сторону. Стражник ещё с минуту посмотрел на жалкого заключенного и бросил свой довольный взгляд на Корво. Он резко помрачнел.

\- А ты чего вылупился?! – тот подбежал к нему и с дуру ударил по камере ножнами. – Или ты не голоден, я смотрю?

Корво лишь продолжал смотреть тому в глаза. За такую наглость он нередко получать розгами по спине, но за полгода он научился терпеть. Да и по сравнению с пытками палача в допросной… Это были просто комариные укусы.

Аттано уже ожидал ударов, но стоящего перед ним окликнули.

\- Оставь его, Эдгар! – смех отскакивал от стен. – Его и так ждёт сегодня весёлая ночка, ха-ха!

И, самое странное, тот сдал позиции, правда, ухмыляясь. Они знали, то, что будет. А он – нет. Это гнетущее чувство неведения грызло Корво изнутри. Бросив ещё один взгляд на хлеб, он кинул его обратно на посудину и просто уселся на свою койку, стараясь не думать ни о чём.

Через какой-то час в голове крутились довольно странные мысли: «Не отказался бы от компании крыс здесь, если честно».

Другой. Он успел заметить краем глаза одну такую. Большую, с тёмными глазищами, смотревших прямо на него в течении часа. Но как только он двинулся, её и след простыл.

Жаль, что он не мог узнать время. Было бы даже забавно, что для него прошло уже, например, пять или шесть часов, а на самом деле еду принесли всего час назад… От такого ожидания, хоть ему и было страшно, хотелось спать. Не подумайте, ему было действительно страшно ожидать появления стражников, которые отведут его в допросную комнату, что даже сердце до сих пор откликалось глухими, болезненными ударами, но… Он так устал. Сколько он не спал уже? Дня два, не меньше. Скажите, что он сможет закрыть глаза, хоть на секунду.

Скажите, что закрыв их, он проснётся от этого ужасного кошмара. Не было ни этих двух лет скитаний по Островной Империи, ни покушения людей в масках, ни убийства Джесс… Он лишь снова хотел оказаться дома.

От этих мыслей Корво вяло ударился головой о стену затылком, стараясь вслушиваться в звуки капающей откуда-то воды.

\- Мой дорогой Корво, - послышалось в уголке его сознания.

Странно, голос одновременно и знаком ему, но и… нет. Он готов поклясться, что он не знает его обладателя. Слабо приоткрыв глаза, Корво оглянулся. Никого. Он встал с койки и подошёл уже к решётке – коридор пуст, даже старик напротив нем как рыба, лишь поскуливая иногда как побитая собака.

Может, он просто начал сходить с ума?

\- Может, придумаешь что-то получше, чем просто «безумие»?

Корво обернулся себе за спину и увидел чей-то силуэт. Он ещё раз бросил быстрый взгляд на решетку и её замок и обратно. Как здесь кто-то может быть, кроме него?

Среди тьмы в той части помещения он мог разглядеть совсем немного: человек казался невысоким, худощав… безоружен. Нигде нет каких-либо креплений или ножен. Хотя, как показалось Корво, руки человека были за спиной – лишняя осторожность не помешает.

\- Как вы прони… - начал он, но его перебил снова этот голос.

\- Не думаю, что это необходимый вопрос в данный момент, Корво, - фигура не сдвинулась с места, оставаясь в тени.

Корво слегка нахмурился, но умолк. Он не хотел задавать вопросов. Его жизнь и так сложна, чтобы загружать себя ещё большими загадками.

\- И тебя не волнует, что я знаю твое имя? – тот, похоже, наклонил голову набок.

\- Я «убийца», конечно же, многие будут знать мое имя, - проговорил Корво, морщась. – Хотя, я бы поспорил, кто из нас убийца…

\- И кто же?

Вот здесь он уже напрягся – если это кто-то из стражников или смотрителей – из Аббатства Обывателей или, как он считал, религиозных фанатиков – то его определенно поведут на эшафот завтра утром, скажи он что-то лишнее. А не всё ли равно уже? Полгода пыток и так просто умереть от разговора? Прекрасная кончина, ничего не скажешь.

\- Берроуз, - рявкнул он, сжав кулаки. – И его свора из Совета.

Незнакомец хмыкнул. Корво показалось, будто тот был даже… радостный?

\- И, позволь угадать,.. – начал тот, восторженно приподняв руку в его сторону. – Некто… совершил убийство и повесил на тебя всю ответственность, умыв руки. И теперь…

Внезапно над Корво нависло бледное юношеское лицо.

\- Ты ищешь мести. Я прав?

Чёрные, как Бездна, глаза смотрели прямо на Корво. В самом прямом смысле – не было видно и белка глаз, точно, он также потемнел.

Однако Корво не спешил отвечать с таким же рвением, что и его таинственный собеседник. Его крайне напрягала такая оживленность, учитывая, в какой сам он ситуации.

А тот слегка отступил, плавно выходя из тени на свет, отливаемый из лампы в коридоре. Бледность кожи подчеркивали тёмные тона его куртки и брюк, казалось бы, идущих прямо по линиям фигуры стоящего… Нет, не совсем стоящего. Он… витал? Клубы смога тонкими струйками бегали из под подошв ботинок неизвестного, понемногу окутывая его до голени. И если бы кого-то это напугало, то Корво, может быть, удивило? Он не мог понять собственных же ощущений от данного дива. Либо холодная пелена прошлась по его спине, либо он чувствовал жар в груди. Он снова перевёл взгляд на глаза существа. Бездонные. Точно сами врата в Бездну…

Незнакомец ухмыльнулся.

\- Я _Чужой_ , - начал он всё тем же спокойным голосом. – И если в тебе действительно горит огонь и жажда справедливости, что тебе хочется сверить счета с теми, кто сломал твою и множества жизней, то… Прими мою метку.

Корво не успел опомниться, как левую руку обдало прохладой, но тут же резко прошла волна жара, невыносимая боль пронзила руку. Пошатнувшись, задыхаясь от резкой боли, он посмотрел на запястье – на коже вырисовывались линии, складывающиеся в затейливый узор. Он показался знакомым, прежде чем завершился последний штрих, и по коже опять прошлась прохлада. Метка блеснула синеватым свечением и в ту же секунду погасла, став простым черным рисунком на руке, как тату.

\- Считай, что это подарок, - самодовольно прошептал Чужой. – Я не вмешиваюсь в события вашего мира, но порой так интересно добавить кроху своей силы в ход времени и наблюдать, что из этого выйдет. Порой это превращается в своеобразную игру. Только тебе решать, как ей воспользоваться, кого убить, а кого пощадить… Я полагаю, что времени на вопросы у тебя не будет, ведь игра уже началась.

Еще раз бросив взгляд, полный тьмы, лицо да и вся фигура быстро растворились в мгле камеры. Корво точно дар речи потерял, продолжая смотреть в пустоту перед собой – нет, ему не привиделось, здесь… только что… Он еще раз посмотрел на свое запястье, где вырисовывалась тёмная метка Бездны. Трудно поверить, что его выбрали. Но для чего? Ответов он не знал, но теперь, теперь-то!, он сможет отсюда сбежать. Сможет найти способ… отомстить всем тем, кто разрушил его жизнь, к которой он так долго шёл.

Пока он разглядывал метку, со стороны коридора послышались размеренные шаги. Чёрт. Если они заметят метку, то и ждать долго не придется, как его на эшафот поведут. Корво искал что-то острое и в конце концов ударил ладонью прямо по острому концу кровати так, чтобы сделать рваную рану – руку до плеча пронзила ноющая боль, теперь настоящая, и она не планировала утихать так быстро – и дрожащей рукой он оторвал от свое рубашки кусок ткани. Было нелегко сдерживать скулеж, но он успел вовремя обмотать раненную руку так, чтобы не было видно метки. В этот момент к нему со спины подошел стражник, который рявкнул:

\- Давай, на выход! Тебя уже заждались.

Корво пытался играть непринужденно, как обычно он шел в допросную комнату. Однако боль в руке зудила, небольшое багровое пятно прямо на ткани медленно расплывалось – ни у кого вопросов не будет, знай они , что эта повязка лишь для прикрытия ранения. Хотя, в худшем случае, могут развязать и использовать это в допросе – тогда уже ничего не спасет.

И пока они шли, он вдруг понял – он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как ей управлять. Что ему делать? Может что-то сказать? Что она вообще умеет?! Медленно паника начала охватывать его всего, кусочек за кусочком. У него была невообразимая сила прямо здесь и сейчас, но он не мог ей воспользоваться.

Его сердце болезненно билось о ребра, точно оно сейчас отсчитывало мгновения до его смерти. Корво, каждый раз направляясь в допросную, ожидал, что вот это его последний день в этом пропитанном потом кресле и его отведут на следующий же на эшафот. Он уже и забыл, когда перестал надеяться на спасение, и вот оно… быстро появилось и тут же закончилось.

Железная дверь в помещение была открыта – о каменные плиты эхом отскакивали мужские голоса, которые Корво мог еле разобрать. Однако он крайне был удивлен, когда вместо привычного здорового детища под именем «палач» с готовым раскаленным прутом в руке он увидел виновников всего этого.

Регент. Хайрем Берроуз.

Верховный смотритель. Таддеус Кэмпбелл.

Те, кто разрушили все.

Ноги у Корво вновь ощутили прилив сил, чтобы упереться и не позволить затащить в эту комнату – перед этими двумя он не проронит ни один звук, ни один всхлип под пытками. Его все-таки затолкнули, рывками усадили в кресло и обездвижили кожаными ремнями.

Берроуз периодически поправлял края своего пиджака, слушая раздраженные возгласы Кэмпбелла. Но его лицо оставалось мрачным, даже несколько насмешливым по отношению к смотрителю – Берроуз даже бровью не повёл, когда тот крикнул убираться остальной страже.

\- Мы так долго пытались это сделать, а ты решил дать заднюю, Берроуз?! – неестественно маленькая лысая голова Таддеуса наклонилась к регенту, нависая над ним. Но тот продолжал смотреть на него с нескрываемым презрением.

\- Соколов работал над этим несколько месяцев, мой друг, - его спокойный голос шел контрастом разъяренному крику Кэмпбелла. - И у меня нет никаких сомнений не верить его новому изобретению. Он поведал мне о нем почти сразу, как задумал. Конечно, проще было бы, - на этот раз он посмотрел на Корво, приподняв брови. – Избавиться от него этим же вечером, устроив публичную казнь для всего города, но… Что если нам его жизнь принесет гораздо больше пользы, чем его смерть?

Кэмпбелл своими выпученными глазками смотрел прямо на Берроуза. Выпрямляя спину, он старался вернуть свой непоколебимый образ Верховного смотрителя, но раздраженные резкие движения выдавали его злость на регента. Бросив взгляд на Корво – тот готов поспорить, что ему противно было только от одного вида узника – предложил обсудить неожиданную новость позже, наведавшись тому в Канцелярию, но уточнять цель визита не стал.

Аттано было крайне неуютно ощущать еще большее напряжение в допросной комнате, чем в обычные дни. До этого дня его приводили сюда на пять с лишним часов, если не больше, заставляя его чуть ли не выгибаться на этом стуле, забывая держать рот на замке – нет, он хотел кричать, кричать, чтобы его слышала вся империя, но боялся, что от боли он может откусить себе язык. Благо они еще не додумались отрезать его ему. Но теперь в нависшей тишине в этой обычно душной комнате непривычно холодно, а от ожидания неизвестного подрагивали пальцы и раздувались ноздри.

Пока Корво прожигал взглядом стоящих перед ним регента и смотрителя, в комнату с оглушающим стуком влетел кто-то, пронзительно крича.

\- … удостойтесь в следующий раз более теплому приему, капитан! – хриплый голос было сложно не узнать – ни тогда, когда это был один из присутствующих в тот роковой день. – О, Ваше Величество! Верховный Смотритель! Полагаю, что я еще и опоздал.

Последнее слово Соколов растянул, презрительно смотря на капитана стражи возле него. За эти полгода Антон нисколько не поменялся: все такой же морщинистый старик с гривой – его пышная бурая борода и огромные бакенбарды были узнаваемы не менее, чем его потрясающий ум и изобретения.

\- Прошу простить меня за данный казус, джентльмены, - быстро буркнул он, снимая при этом свой потертый пиджак и небольшую кожаную сумку и кидая их на ближайший стол с инструментами. – Чего встал, заноси!

Стражник встрепенулся и бегом вышел из допросной – в следующий же момент по полу заиграли колеса, скрипя и свистя. В комнату стражник завез тележку, на которой находилось странное устройство, больше походившее на шарманку смотрителей, только лежащую на боку. Однако, подрагивающий светом двигатель в виде огромной катушки, находящийся на нижней полке, не внушал никакого доверия.

\- Осторожнее, болван, это тебе ни какой-то ящик с проводами! – буркнул Соколов, отгоняя прочь стражника от своего творения. Поправив сюртук, он повернулся к Берроузу и Кэмпбеллу. Лицо последнего выражало почти испуг от вида странного механизма, а потому Антон решил не медлить. – Как вам и говорил, Ваше Величество, я смогу устроить все, - он бережно хлопнул по тележке. – О!.. Вы, Верховный смотритель, наверняка гадаете, о чем это мы. Сейчас объясню.

Он отошел назад, подвез тележку чуть ближе к креслу Корво – он слабо сглотнул в пересохшем горле – и торжественно взметнул руки. В глазах горел еле заметный азарт.

\- Джентльмены! – он будто обращался ко всем, включая, Корво. - Прошу ваше внимание, ведь сейчас вы наблюдаете устройство, способное подчинить человеческую волю.

И в один миг настроения в комнате поменялись. Берроуз старался сдерживать улыбку, из-за чего и без того острые черты лица исказились и стали еще более отталкивающими. Кэмпбелл хоть и не изменился в лице, но невольные шаги вперед сделал, точно хотел рассмотреть поближе чудо-устройство. А Корво… Ему стало смешно.

Подчинить волю? Что это еще за бред? Нет, он, конечно, знал, что Соколов тот еще гений, способен на многое, но точно не на такое.

\- Мы сможем без проблем добиться признания от Аттано, - восторженно воскликнул Таддеус, оторвавшись от машины.

На это Берроуз только усмехнулся.

\- Мысли шире, - он приблизился к ним. – Мы сможем не просто взять признание, но и просьбу о помиловании, например, любые грязные сведения о покойной императрице, в конце концов, он будет работать на нас. Как верная дворняжка, подобранная с затопленной улицы без еды и шанса выжить. Какие у нас будут возможности, когда на нашей стороне будет лорд-защитник?

С последними словами он посмотрел на Корво – он уверен в том, что говорит. В каждом слове. Точно он уже видел, на что способна эта штука. Внутри закралось чувство, заставляющее пальцы непроизвольно подрагивать, а кожу покрываться мурашками, словно, от холода. Корво вновь перевел взгляд на странную машину. Сердце вновь глухо забило в груди, отдаваясь болью в висках.

\- Что ж, джентльмены, я бы попросил вас удалиться за дверь, пока будет проходить операция. Процесс не из приятных, как для испытуемого, так и для зрителей.

После недолгой паузы Берроуз и Кэмпбелл ушли в полной тишине, но разговор их продолжился, как было слышно за дверью. Соколов же еще некоторое время стоял и смотрел на дверь – его настрой несколько пропал, оставив лишь маску сосредоточия и внимательности. Но Корво было плевать на все это. Соколов, который чуть ли не боготворил покойную императрицу, сейчас облизывал до блеска очищенные ботинки регента.

\- Вам самому от себя не тошно, Антон? – спросил он, когда тот отошел к столу с инструментами. – Сначала вы были на одной стороне, затем – на другой.

Соколов не ответил.

\- А хотя Бездна с вами… - обессиленно проговорил Корво, откинувшись на кресле, понимая, что он уже ничего не сможет сделать ни теперь… ни после.

Спустя пару минут молчания Соколов все же прекратил рыться у себя в сумке, что-то доставая, щелкая, переливая и тому подобное. Он, держа в руке небольшой рулон ткани, встал перед ним и, наклонившись чуть ближе, сказал:

\- Думаю, можно и начать.


	2. Chapter 2

Впервые в Дануолле была такая погода: безоблачное небо не укрывало от нещадно палящего солнца граждан города, жаркие пары вод особенно ощущались на побережье Ренхевена, тянувшегося как артерия сквозь целый город, а его воды пронизывали каждый закоулок. Эта река была жизнью. Однако, и смертью тоже. За несколько лет, в особенности за год халатного отношения правления регента воды стали таким же равно значимым переносчиком заразы, которой человек ещё не видел — крысиной чумы. За столь короткое время она одолела несколько крупных районов, в основном заселенных малоимущими жителями города, но благодаря силам властей свои темпы роста всё же сбавила. Но хватка от этого не стала слабее — город задыхался и медленно угасал, слишком много людей он успел потерять за каких-то два года. Промозглая погода и обильные дожди в течении длительного времени будто пытались смыть эту грязь с себя, отправить её вглубь катакомб Дануолла и забыть её навсегда как страшный сон. Возможно, такая резкая смена окружения — предзнаменование? Что им осталось недолго терпеть это ужасное время, бельмом оставшееся на страницах истории Империи, что скоро над ними взойдет солнце?

Однако стражникам, разгуливающих на шлюзе было далеко не до надежд — жара, воды и закрытое помещение не являлись хороших сочетанием. Несколько бедолаг даже уселись на панели с краю в тени, расстегнули свои мундиры, наплевав на правила. Никто из них не хотел валяться на полу от перегрева, а потом и вовсе торчать на улице оставшуюся жизнь без работы — «отдыхать» во время службы запрещено. Да и в любом случае это было всё тщетно. Шлюз сам по себе стал настоящей парилкой.

Так, двое не выдержали и решили выйти к мостику между территорией Башни и шлюза. Они встали в тени прямо под козырьком, опираясь на перила в надежде застать хоть какой-то намёк на ветер. Ничего.

— И ведь только утро, заметь, — ворчал один из них, раздраженно или скорее разочарованно подрагивая своими короткими усиками. — М? Гаррет! Не спи!

Заметив, как его товарищ прикрыл глаза и уже клюёт носом, тут же отдернул его за плечо. Гаррет, которому обратились, приоткрыл глаза через силу, но тут же громко зевнул, опять закрывая их.

— Да чего тебе? — буркнул он, развернувшись и опёршись о перила со спины. — Это же не ты был на карауле вчера, так что заткнись.

Офицер, к которому обращались и звался Уолтером, фыркнул на вялую гримасу Гаррета и тоже зевнул, но поскромнее. Конечно, он знал, что у того была ночка не из веселых, но что поделать. Работа была работой. И Гаррет это также понимал, несмотря на все его ворчания на начальство. Однако, продолжать давить на эту больную мозоль он не собирался, а потому решил затронуть сегодняшние вести, взбудоражившие половину Делового квартала.

— Слышал, Тимша арестовали?

— Что? Когда? — всё ещё с прикрытыми глазами Гаррет решил уцепиться за линию разговора, чтобы не уснуть.– Не слышал об этом, ты уверен?

— Ещё бы, вчера днём генерал Тернбулл его передал страже Колдриджа, добавив, чтобы его не особо касались, — на последних словах он фыркнул, скривившись. — Говорят, он был болен, а весь его дом смердел как мертвяк недельный в день ареста. Но, не поверишь, теперь его добром будет управлять племянница, сразу, как только проверят и очистят дом. Ей же всего… девятнадцать! Мозгов у самой нет, а как получить наследство, так вперёд руками и ногами.

Правда, собеседник не разделил его удивления, слабо помычав в ответ, и наконец осматриваясь вокруг. Его лицо скосила гримаса, точно ему было непривычно от такого обилия света вокруг. Не найдя ничего интересного, он пожевал губу, полез под мундир и достал пачку сигар. Даже нюхать не стал — сразу зажёг и нервно закурил.

Уолтер насмешливо на того глянул.

— А жена-то не жалуется, что половину жалования тратишь на курево?

Но тот слегка прокашлялся в ответ, ещё больше скривившись.

— Ещё будет она жаловаться, — он снова затянулся. — Сама знает, что я и так работаю как проклятый, лишь бы добыть эти чертовы эликсиры для Сары… Ничего не помогает. Она уже даже не понимает, где она и кто мы.

Он снова закурил, глубоко затягиваясь.

— Ты всегда можешь взять парочку со склада, Гаррет, — немного помолчав, добавил тихо Уолтер, отворачиваясь от офицера, лишь искоса на того поглядывая. — Никто даже не узнает. А дочурке-то, гляди, станет лучше.

— И потом получить выговор и сокращение в случае обнаружения? Нет, спасибо. Мы так вообще загнием в квартирке без всякой надежды на лучший исход.

Гаррет прокашлялся, сплюнул на землю мокроту и опять прочистил горло. Он напряженно смотрел на тёмно-коричневую слизь на мостовой с минуту, руки у того немного подрагивают, но тут же растер её сапогом, сильно давя на носок.

— Знаешь же, что тут нельзя плеваться, — усмехнулся Уолтер, посмотрев вперёд, точно всматриваясь в дома, тянувшиеся вдоль Ренхевена, проплывавший мимо паром.

— А, если тут будет проходить этот лордишек, то готов повторить! — фыркнул тот, поднося ко рту сигару, но так и не коснувшись её губами. — Вот и он сам. Помяни еретика, так он сразу тут.

Уолтер повернул голову к нему, заметив, как Гаррет хотел было ещё раз плюнуть, на этот раз прямо под ноги подходящему, но, похоже, одумался, лишь сильно скривившись, будто попробовав что-то протухшее, и отойдя с дороги. В его глазах теперь было ни капли сна, лишь огоньки, как маленькие искорки в костре, вперились в рослого мужчину в тяжёлом мундире почти в пол, направлявшегося к мосту. Однако, Уолтер одарил товарища насмешливым взглядом: «К чему выражать такое откровенное отвращение, если это ничего не изменит?».

Он выпрямился и отошел от перил, приподнимая подбородок, когда лорд подошёл ближе. Худое лицо: скулы так и выделялись, а щеки впали, что он выглядел больным — с легкой щетиной бросило немой взгляд на офицера, сохраняя беспристрастный вид.  


— С возвращением, лорд Аттано! Регент ожидает вас в своем кабинете, — отчеканил он, точно вызубрил, а затем отошёл в сторону, давая тому пройти.

Лорд молча проследил за ним взглядом, а затем тяжело двинулся в сторону Башни. Уолтер также проследил за ним, слегка прищурено смотря тому в спину, удивляясь, как тому не жарко в своем мундире. Они в своих-то не выдерживают такого жара, а он… Или это регент решил, что тому запрещено снимать мундир? Но его тут же отдернул Гаррет, прыснув довольно громко, чтобы быть услышанным Аттано.

— И чего ты перед ним егозишь? — он чуть ли не плевался, пока говорил это. — Это лишь дворняжка регента, а не тот вельможа при императрице как два года назад! Тем более, он еретик!

Уолтер на это усмехнулся, стараясь разрядить обстановку.

— И с чего бы? — он скрестил руки на груди, подергивая верхней губой с усиками. — Ты всё твердишь и твердишь, что он еретик, а на деле я вообще сомневаюсь в этом утверждении.

Лицо Гаррета стало несколько испуганным, но всего на секунду, прежде чем он приблизился ближе к тому и в полголоса проговорил. Уолтера это удивило: сначала тот чуть ли не кричал, а сейчас он шепчет, словно испугался чего-то.

— Я видел у него метку вчера, — его глаза горели от непонятного Уолтеру чувства. — Прямо под повязкой, когда он уходил ночью. Она… как-то странно светилась. Только я отвернулся, чтобы достать сигару, как… Пуф! Его и след простыл. Я уверен в том, что говорю, Уолтер, не смотри на меня как на безумца!

Но того уже одолела снисходительная улыбка.

— Да, да, а я жена регента. Ты спал на ходу, мало ли что привидится.

— Не спал я! — вспылил Гаррет, после чего яростно закашлял, подавившись.

Уолтера это ещё больше развеселило, что его усы сами пошли в пляс над губой.

— Ладно, ладно, — шутливо фыркнул он, наблюдая, как тот прокашливается. — Предположим. И что с того? Он ничего не сделает, не моргнет, пока регент не дунет в эту сторону, забыл? Сам же назвал его дворняжкой.

Его пылкость всё ещё плескалась в глазах, но внешне он поник — лицо сморщилось, но не в той привычной манере. Обычно, он морщился так, что верхняя губа слегка приподнималась, выдавая его отвращение к этому миру, а сейчас лишь группа морщинок вокруг глаз. Он о чём-то беспокоился.

— Да, но…– помедлил он. — Просто держись от него подальше. А то и сам подцепишь эту заразу.

Он с минуту помолчал, а потом ещё тише заговорил, скукожившись от своих же слов. Сложилось такое ощущение, он говорил это себе, забыв об Уолтере рядом с собой, бурча себе под нос.

— Но никто не заслуживает такой жизни. Даже он, — он кивнул головой в сторону Аттано. — Убил он императрицу, не убил, еретик или нет — уж лучше умереть, чем быть лишь куском безвольного мяса…

Слушая это, Уолтер особо не был впечатлен словами Гаррета: ему было с Башни плевать на это всё, лишь бы он и дальше мог сходить в дешевенький бордель рядом с Золотой кошкой, чувствуя себя королём с хорошей девчушкой. Однако услышать такие слова от такого религиозного фанатика как Гаррета он точно не ожидал. Обычно он готов был в любой разговор встрять с Запретами, отстаивая их как на войне, а тут он вступался за… еретика, как он его окрестил мгновение назад.

— Капитан может расценить это как дезертирство, — сказал Уолтер, явно давя на него, чтобы он уже просто заткнулся, — и тебя просто отправят на эшафот без суда.

Но Гаррет его не слушал теперь. Все его внимание было приковано к чему-то за спиной Уолтера. Напряжённый взгляд и притаившееся дыхание у того заставили понервничать Уолтера, что он решил повернуться. Вышло резковато. С того края моста — он не был особо большим, около двадцати футов — стоял, повернувшись к ним, Аттано.

Он не сводил с них двоих глаз.

Абсолютно неподвижен.

Такой тяжелый и грузный взгляд.

Уставший.

Уолтер дёрнулся всем телом, когда он вдруг услышал громкие шаги по камню — Гаррет скорым шагом направился обратно к шлюзу, попутно протерев рукой лицо. Уолтер испуганно смотрел сначала тому в спину, а затем резко повернулся обратно в ту сторону, где видел лорда.

Никого.

В этот же момент подул свежий ветерок. Наверное, показалось. Не мог же тот стоять и смотреть прямо на них весь разговор. А что если он их слышал?.. Нет, он ничего не сделает.

С такими мыслями Уолтер, поправив мундир и резво сглотнув, направился обратно, вслед за Гарретом. Он даже не обратил внимания, что этот ветер подул с того конца моста, при этом быстро утихнув.

***

— Он также имел наглость прикрываться вашим именем, лорд-регент, — докладывал Тернбулл, идя позади Берроуза. — Хотя, тогда и становится ясно, почему Тимша прежде не подозревали в заражении чумой. Сразу после очистки территории Талия Тимш должна будет переселиться в особняк, как вы и приказали. Также мои люди уже почти подготовили все необходимые документы, которые назначат её на должность городского поверенного.

Они прошли коридор и вошли в его кабинет. Просторная комната в холодных тонах, украшенная ярко-бордовыми гобеленами. На камине напротив окна две мини-статуэтки Берроуза. Орлиный профиль, видимый самому хозяину данного лица, гордо смотрел вперёд. Грузные атласные шторы насыщенного тёмного синего оттенка были собраны, позволяя яркому полуденному солнцу пробраться внутрь помещения и осветить его. Резной стол из красного дерева был более выдержан, впрочем, как и шкафы у стены.

— Леди Тимш ещё просила аудиенции с вами на днях, в целях обсудить новую экономическую политику в Деловом квартале. Она считает, что политика её дяди подорвала его репутацию.

Берроуз уселся в своём кресле напротив письменного стола, довольно облокотившись о его края. Сколько бы он не приходил сюда, сколько бы ни садился в это кресло — всегда он чувствовал неимоверное блаженство. Уже как год прошёл, а привкус полноценной власти всё никак не исчезает.  


— Вы хорошо постарались, генерал Тернбулл. Я ценю вашу преданность Империи и её благу. Передайте Тимш, что я всенепременно буду ждать нашей с ней встречи, так же, как и лорд Шоу. Он тоже с радостью выслушает её нововведения.

Берроуз косо улыбнулся Тернбуллу, про себя думая, когда же он избавится от его компании. Да и перспектива встречаться с какой-то новой пустышкой не особо его радовала. Однако… Свои плюсы также были. У него — новый подчиненный, который вряд ли начнёт буйствовать, у неё — полные права на наследство того старикашки. Хайрем предупреждал Арнольда, но тот так и не хотел его слушать, продолжая быть марионеткой не только в руках Берроуза, но и совершенно другого человека. И у того не было благих намерений в сторону Хайрема. Что ж, теперь хотя бы гораздо чище стало в круге окружавших его лиц.

Тернбулл продолжал что-то там себе говорить, точно он стоял перед толпой зрителей, а Берроуз безучастно подписывал очередные бумаги на перевод очередного брошенного имущества в собственность короны. Дверь распахнулась и комнату заполнили шаги, перекрывавшие слова генерала.

Лорд восторженно поднял глаза, встречая угрюмую фигуру бывшего лорда-защитника.

— Ах, лорд Аттано, — воскликнул Берроуз, сложив перед собой руки в замок, — я как раз вас и дожидался.

Аттано никак не отреагировал на слова регента, молча становясь напротив Тернбулла, что немного напрягся в его присутствии. Но он, как и ожидалось, даже не обратил на это внимания.

Высокая фигура в тяжёлом мундире стояла неподвижно в неожиданно нависшей в кабинете тишине. Его косматая голова была в районе лба мокрой — от пота. Жара не щадила даже его… Впрочем, Берроуза это беспокоило так же, как и опавшие листья в месяц Ветра. Ещё с минуту посмотрев на тусклое лицо: где-то виднелись ссадины, синяки под глазами пестрили на фоне серой кожи, щетина заставляя его щёки выглядеть впалыми, — Берроуз вконец устал от общества генерала, а потому быстро сказал:

— Генерал Тернбулл, вы не могли бы оставить нас наедине. Я уверен, ваши подчиненные ждут вас на собрании.

Тернбулл без лишних вопросов повернулся к Берроузу, поклонился и проговорил:

— Долгой жизни императору, — и удалился из кабинета, оставляя Корво и Берроуза одних.

Тяжёлое дыхание нарушало лишь эту идеальную тишину. И никто из двух мужчин не торопился прервать её. Берроуз даже как-то мечтательно стал поглядывать на лорда, подмечая всё больше признаков усталости и даже истощения организма. Соколов действительно удивительный человек… Вот так просто сломить, перекрутить что-то в сознании этого твёрдого, как камень, человека, чтобы он не мог даже на грани смерти сделать что-то против воли хозяина. Ну, камни также не вечны. Но теперь для Аттано существует одна правда. Желание Берроуза. И только.

Берроуз глубоко вздохнул, расправляя плечи. Он взял перо и продолжил писать. Так прошла минута. Две. Пятнадцать минут. И он бы продолжал просто заниматься своими бумагами, но в спину дышало одно неотложное дело, которое он хотел поручить псу.

— Благодаря тебе Тимш в тюрьме, — начал он, поскрипывая пером и обмакивая его в чернила. — Работа выполнена как всегда безупречно, чисто и без лишнего шума. Ничего другого и не стоило ожидать от бывшей дворняжки покойной императрицы. Наверное, поэтому она тебе чуть ли не ступни облизывала… Подойди.

Корво сделал пару шагов вперёд так, что между ним и столом было полметра. Берроуз подождал ещё минуту, прежде чем снова обмакнул перо в чернильницу. Тихое постукивание звонко отдалось по комнате.

Холодный тон Берроуза сопровождался шорканьем по бумаге.

— Как тебе введение Кэмпбеллом нового элитного гарнизона смотрителей? Большую часть казны теперь уходит на неё… — в его голосе еле заметно было осуждение. — Уверен, они принесут пользу Империи. Или моя дорогая Вейверли. С каждым днём она становится всё краше и краше, а её балы и пиршества, всё богаче, неправда ли? Всегда готов устроить ей золотую жизнь, только ради неё. Можно сказать, она истинное сокровище среди всех Островов, — он метнул колючий взгляд прямо на Корво. — Что бы я без неё делал? Наверное, так же, как и ты без Колдуин. Места бы себе не находил.

Из приоткрытого окна подул свежий ветерок, с трудом подхвативший грузные шторы, оторвав их подол от пола.

— Прошёл уже год с того момента, как девчонка Колдуин мертва, а её отпрыск сейчас у Пендлтонов взаперти. Пока никто и не догадывается, что она там, обращая лишь внимание на всё новые казусы с близнецами Пендлтонами, но до меня дошли слухи, — Берроуз снова обмакнул перо, — что на крышах «Золотой Кошки», а также соседних зданий заметили фигуры, которые в мгновение ока исчезали, растворялись в воздухе… Если есть вероятность, что это были люди Дауда, то это может сильно пошатнуть действующую власть, ты так не думаешь? Хотя, не отвечай, всё равно от тебя путного не услышишь.

Корво остался тих и нем.

— Я не имею понятия, откуда у тебя эта метка на руке, но, к моему удивлению, ты поступил умно, что скрыл её за тряпками, — серые глаза Берроуза на секунду посмотрели на грязную руку Аттано. — Если она поможет сохранить действующий строй Империи, то так тому и быть. А это мнимое затишье может разрушить его.

Отложив перо, Берроуз взял своими иссохшими пальцами готовый документ и довольно на него посмотрел, точно написал шедевр, а не очередной приказ.

— Дауд является одной из проблем, что нужно решить сейчас, пока корни не окрепли слишком глубоко.

Усталый, но в то же время внимательный взгляд из-под спутанных прядей следил за каждым движением регента, точно выжидая чего-то. И вот, тот посмотрел на него. Довольная улыбка растеклась по лицу Берроуза, когда он положил лист бумаги перед собой.

— Приготовь всё необходимое, ведь пора навестить нашего с тобой давнего друга, Аттано, — тонкие губы ещё сильнее растянулись, а на лбу прибавилось морщин. Берроуз провёл рукой по лысой макушке шёлковым платком со стола, при этом махнув тому на выход. — Я буду ожидать новостей под палящим солнцем Империи, Аттано, с большим нетерпением.

Корво поклонился Берроузу, пожелав тому долгих лет жизни и развернулся на каблуках к двери. Его тяжёлые шаги раздавались по пустынным коридорам ещё долго. Он пошёл в оружейную, намереваясь взять необходимые для вечера вещи, но странное движение с краю заставило его повернуть голову. Но там лишь еле развевалось багровое знамя регентства.


	3. Chapter 3

Парень в тёмно-синем макинтоше устало потянулся в тени крыши. Глаза застилала пелена пота, так что он решил снять маску-противогаз и протереть лицо рукавом. Его тёмные короткие волосы противно липли ко лбу и щекам.

— Элос, надень обратно сейчас же, — рявкнул голос рядом с ним. — Если кто-то заметит твое лицо, у нас могут быть проблемы.

На что он лишь фыркнул, разворачивая к себе маску и протирая стёкла.

— Единственное, что они могут заметить, так это твою недовольную физиономию, Додж, — он косо на него посмотрел, — ведь её не скроет даже противогаз.

Додж, одетый по подобию Элоса, долго смотрел на него из-под запотевших стёкол, намереваясь ответить что-то такое же колкое, но его прервало шипение над ними. Элос поднял голову и заметил на выступе фигуру с такой же маской, что и у него в руках. Было сложно понять, на кого конкретно смотрел человек, ведь в глазах отражалась сероватая кирпичная кладка.

— Додж прав, — ответил главный их гарнизона, Карло, спустившись к ним под крышу в тень, — нам следует быть осторожнее. Я сам был близок к тому, чтобы меня заметили.

Элос собирался надеть обратно противогаз, как слова Карло его взбудоражили, заставив замереть с поднятой маской в руках. Его голубые глаза удивленно впились в китобоя напротив.

— То есть как «был близок»?

— Достаточно, чтобы быть замеченным Аттано, — взволнованный тон Карло прошёлся мурашками по спине Элоса. Это была его первая вылазка за территорию Затопленного квартала с серьёзной миссией, а их группа уже чуть не попалась на глаза, а именно их мастер. — Я не думал, что он почувствует моё присутствие на одной из крыш возле знамени.

Доджа особо не волновали слова Карло об особенностях бывшего лорда. Он равнодушно проверял, всё ли у него прочно закреплено на ремнях поверх макинтоша: оглушающие мины, дротики, — после чего осматривался по территории внизу. Они были на приличной высоте, чтобы быть замеченными стражниками, сновавших без дела вокруг Башни. Но ни один из них так и не поднял голову наверх за весь день. «Такие олухи», — мелькало у него в голове.

Уже близился вечер. Весь день они проторчали здесь, следя за Аттано и его действиями. Впрочем, это продолжалось на протяжении месяца. И Додж искренне не понимал, что вынудило их мастера так всколыхнуться. Нет, не Карло — он был лишь одним из подчиненных, как Додж или Элос. Дауд. Главарь китобоев. Под своим крылом он собрал тех, кто готов был служить ему верой и правдой. И всё, что они делали, так это зарабатывали деньги чёрным… нет, кровавым путём. Его банда за десятки лет повидала многое: убить должника или вытрясти из него грязные деньги, добыть информацию, убрать кого-то и многое другое, что уже не сосчитать. Но пиком стало покушение на императрицу год назад. Весьма успешное. Додж даже жалел, что не участвовал в том деле…

И вот, его уже чуть ли не тошнило от вида Башни и её садов, и внутреннего двора. Ему осточертело прибираться сюда и смотреть в оба глаза за каждым движением лорда Аттано. Зачем? Как только солнце садится, тот уходит в свои покои и не выходит из них до самого утра. Никуда не ходит, везде следует либо за Берроузом, либо… Либо ничего не делает. В голове Доджа были не только вопросы к Дауду, но и к этому лысому: зачем ему Аттано? Он ничего не даёт ему такого, чтобы это как-то волновало китобоев. Даже когда он подслушивал один из их разговоров в кабинете регента этим утром, они обсуждали бывшую императрицу и… Всё. Это был абсолютно пустой диалог, или монолог, что Додж не выдержал и решил уйти, не дослушав их до конца. Да, нарушил приказ Карло, но так Додж хотя бы время зря не потратил. Ничего важного он точно не упустит, решив не послушать очередные садистские речи Берроуза.

«Эх, если бы я был тогда, год назад, здесь в тот самый день…», — грустно заметил он про себя.

Его мысли ещё долго плутали в сожалениях годичной давности, забыв о непривычной тишине вокруг него…

***

— Медлишь, Мише, — подставив ногу вперёд, Дауд схватил тонкую женскую ручку за запястье и потянул на себя вбок, заставляя обескураженную девушку упасть на спину и вскрикнуть.

Она не ожидала такого подлого хода от своего учителя. Деревянный меч выпал из её рук, глухо ударившись о дощатый пол. Дауд отпустил её руку, на что Мише болезненно простонала что-то, возможно, выругавшись. Это был не первый раз за сегодня, когда она оказалась на полу. Дауд был уверен, что она уже давно сбилась со счёта. Вставать с пола девушка не спешила, тяжело вздыхая и протирая лицо. Всё её тело содрогалось от усталости.

— Ты слишком зацикливаешься на том, где твой противник, — прохрипел Дауд, зачёсывая назад влажные от пота волосы, — на просчёте его дальнейших действий. А потому и медлишь.

Мише жалобно на него посмотрела из-под пальцев.

— А как по-другому? Я же не могу бездумно атаковать, иначе сама окажусь проигравшей.

— Ты должна чувствовать намерения противника, а не пытаться предугадать, — парировал Дауд, сложив руки на груди и смотря сверху вниз на Мише. — Видеть может любой дурак, впрочем, как и бездумно идти с кулаками в любой ситуации. Но пока ты будешь думать, твоя голова к тому моменту уже далеко улетит прямо с твоих плеч.

Она шумно выдохнула.

Дауд ещё с минуту смотрел на уставшую девушку, после чего сказал ей вставать, а сам отошёл к стойке с деревянными шестами, каждый из которых был перевязан куском ткани. Мише встала быстро, хотя, похоже, она не так уж горела желанием вступить в очередной бой с мастером. Подав одну из двух деревяшек ей, Дауд проговорил:

— Попробуем кое-что другое, — он отвязал у своего шеста тряпку и передал её Мише.  


— Что это? — любопытно спросила она, смотря то на тряпку у себя в руке, то на Дауда.

— Осложнение, — коротко ответил он. — Завяжи свои глаза и прими боевую стойку.

Его голос был сух и спокоен, но нельзя было сказать, что ему была безразлична эта тренировка. Мише слишком плоха в ближнем бою, и могла навредить себе при стычке с врагом, а потому Дауду необходимо было исправить этот пробел. Но без дополнительного стимула у неё вряд ли что-то получится…

Как только Мише завязала глаза — без промедлений и лишних разговоров, полностью доверяя своему учителю — и взялась за шест обеими руками, выставив его перед собой верхним концом вперёд, точно защищалась. Она устала, но старалась следовать всему, чему её учили. Что ж, посмотрим…

Дауд сконцентрировался на энергии, пронизывавшей всё его тело, каждую клеточку. Сила послушно отозвалась на его внутренний зов, закипев и забурлив, точно вода на огне, и направилась к левой руке, стремительно накапливаясь. Пьянящее чувство бурей прошлось по метке на тыльной стороне руки, обжигая прохладой коду. Окружавший Дауда воздух вдруг задрожал, а мир растворялся, представляя ему новую расплывчатую картинку впереди — спина Мише. Рука Дауда замахнулась, заставляя шест со свистом разрезать воздух и столкнуться с плечом девушки.

Послышался вскрик, Мише быстро развернулась, замахиваясь в ответ, но в том месте уже была пустота. Хотя в любом случае, она ничего не видела, кроме мутно-серой ткани перед глазами.

Она была слепа.

Дауд появился выше, со стороны её правого плеча, снова готовясь к удару. У него почти удалось выбить из рук девушки шест, но она еле успела увернуться, слегка ударившись боком об оружие Дауда.

И вот Мише уже ожидала удар, но тот решил подождать. В тишине, где лишь ветерок свистел, задевая металлические листы, окружавшие их площадку, он двигался вокруг Мише, наблюдая за её метаниями из стороны в сторону. Она не хотела прислушаться. Будь она внимательнее, она бы заметила почти невесомое поскрипывание досок под его сапогами. Дауд переместился в противоположную сторону, приседая и подставляя ногу девушке, а потом опять исчезая. Мише вовремя успела подставить конец шеста и прокрутилась, пытаясь не сколько вернуть себе равновесие, сколько попасть по Дауду, рассчитывая, что он оказался по близости. Что ж, у неё почти вышло, ведь он не ожидал такой ход. Она почти попала своей ногой в его лицо, но он успел телепортироваться.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворённо подметил Дауд, увернувшись от выпада шестом в его сторону, оказавшись у неё за спиной и ударив её по ней, — но недостаточно.

Мише попыталась ещё раз замахнуться, сместив руки ближе к концу шеста, но Дауд опередил её, ударив по пальцам. И у него почти получилось выбить из рук палку, но она, вскрикнув — не то от боли, не то от закипавшей злости — сильнее схватилась за шест и собиралась снова махнуть им со всей силы, как его конец схватила чья-та рука, глухо отозвавшись.

— Полегче, Мише, так и убьёшь кого-нибудь! — шутя, хмыкнул парень с короткими кудрявыми волосами смоляного оттенка, а его тёмные глаза весело засверкали.

Мише, перепугавшись, спешно сняла повязку с глаз и взглянула на парня. Сначала её лицо было полно замешательством, но тут же сменилось той же радостью.

— Прости, Томас, я не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь в этот час, — воскликнула она, улыбнувшись.

Её щеки были красными, но Дауд сомневался, что это от тренировки.

— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулся ей в ответ парень. — Похоже, я не вовремя…

— Нет, — прервал его Дауд, положив на место шест, — мы как раз заканчивали.

Мише будто и вовсе забыла на миг о присутствии учителя здесь, изумленно посмотрела на него. Её ручки крепко схватили деревянную палку, хоть и предательски дрогнули от усталости.

— Но я думала, мы ещё отработаем удары…

Невольно взгляд Дауда смягчился от вида измотанной девушки, но которая до сих пор старалась показать себя. Голые руки были все в ссадинах, в некоторых местах виднелись красные следы, полосами обвивая светлую кожу. Каштановые волосы, ранее собранные в тугой хвост, растрёпаны и липли к потному лбу.

Она молодец. Дауд искренне гордился ей, даже если она ступала пока мелкими шагами.

— Мише, отдых тоже нужен, — он взял полотенце и подал поникшей девушке. — А потому не думай, что ты слоняешься без дела.

Её пальцы взяли посеревший кусок ткани, где-то даже были видны желтоватые разводы. Однако её вид не стал веселее после утешающих слов Дауда. Мише виновато опустила глаза, осторожно прикладывая полотенце к мокрой шее. Дауд посмотрел на затихшего Томаса, обменявшись с ним взглядом. Тот тоже заметил, как Мише приуныла, а потому отвернулся в сторону. Уголок его рта приподнялся, Томас вновь глянул на учителя, молча указав на стоявших возле окон конторы Дженкинса и Ринальдо. Они что-то весело обсуждали: Ринальдо активно махал руками во время своего монолога, а Дженкинс лишь смеялся, покуривая папиросу.

Дауд и Томас поняли друг друга без слов.

— Если у тебя будет желание, — хрипло начал Дауд, слегка наклонившись к Мише, — то можешь сразу после перерыва прихватить вон тех двоих. И Дженкинса, и Ринальдо, — последний перестал яростно жестикулировать, оглянувшись себе за спину прямо на них. — Вот они-то без дела и снуют сейчас. Отработаешь на них всё, что мы с тобой сейчас проходили.

У Дженкинса аж сигара выпала из-за рта и упала прямо вниз, бодро ударившись о край доски, а после и вовсе полетев в канаву под его ногами.

Томас наклонился к уху Мише и проговорил вполголоса:

— А те приёмы они ещё даже не практиковали, если спросишь меня.

Робкая улыбка на лице девушки приятно сочеталась с едва видимым румянцем на щеках. Мише оглянулась на учителя и кивнула головой. Взяв покрепче шест, вытирая лицо полотенцем, она бодро, но вполне себе расслабленно направилась к стойке.

Дауд посмотрел ей вслед, замечая, как и его накрывала мягкая тёплая волна. Его даже болезненное покалывание в левой руке не волновало — он вдоволь выжал из себя силы Бездны. Но за этой разрядкой притаилось ещё что-то. Холодное. Вязкое. Всю тренировку Дауд замечал за собой, что не перестаёт сравнивать Мише с другим, не менее важным человеком.  


— Сэр, я не хотел мешать вашей тренировке, но вы сами настаивали, чтобы я сообщал вам обо всех событиях в Дануолле.

Голос Томаса вывел Дауда из размышлений, вернув в реальность. Перед его глазами бледно-голубое небо впитывало в себя пурпурные и тёмно-синие краски, окрашивая и перистые облака. Дауд глубоко вдохнул сырой воздух, заполняя им лёгкие, точно хотел, чтобы весь Ренхевен оказался там.

— Докладывай.

Они направились по выстроенной из металлических листов дорожке к окнам конторы Радшора, проходя мимо Ринальдо и Дженкинса. Одно из окон было открыло и всегда служило одним из проходов внутрь. Они оказались в комнате, заставленной стеллажами и столами. Часть из них была перевёрнута и задвинута в углы, чтобы освободить пространство. Дауд и Томас двинулись дальше, по пустому коридору, к очередной тренировочной площадке.

— Не сказать, что у меня так много новостей, мастер, — начал Томас, внимательно следя за дверными проёмами, — но это должно заинтересовать вас. Так, в одной из бухт мы обнаружили довольно непривычную активность. Сначала мы подумали, что это район, заражённый плакальщиками, но он слишком далеко от зоны заражения. Мы подумали, что…

— Отправь Честера, Фёдора и Галию в тот район на слежку, — с нескрываемым равнодушием перебил Томаса Дауд, заходя в свой кабинет.

Просторная комната с металлической лестницей, ведущей выше, на этаж, с которого можно было наблюдать за происходящим ниже. Где-то были шкафы, заставленные книгами, а где-то лежали ящики. На них были и журналы, и припасы, и какие-то листовки — всё было заставлено. Конец кабинета и вовсе был завешан листами с заказами, картами, маршрутами… Дауд всегда предпочитал порядок.

Дауд подошёл к своему столу, открывая один из журналов, лежавший возле старенького аудиографа.

— Сэр, Тимш был арестован вчера днём.

Серые глаза напряжённо посмотрели на Томаса из-под густых бровей.

— На каком основании? — его голос был холоден.

— Насколько я понял по происходящему, его дом был заражён. А своему патрулю я приказал не вмешиваться.

Дауд ещё с минуту смотрел на него, после чего добавил.

— И правильно сделал, — он снова замолчал, замерев над журналом. — А что в Бригморе? Дмитрий и Коннор уже вернулись?

— Да, сегодня днём…

— Что-то произошло? — спросил Дауд, заметив, как Томас помедлил, нахмурившись.

— Я рассчитывал, что вам всё в подробностях расскажут Коннор и Дмитрий, но сейчас они патрулируют квартал… Если они и нашли что-то, так это ведьм. Вы были правы, когда полагали, что ковен осел в поместье Бригмор. Но они… все мертвы. До единой. Далила Копперспун, та, кого вы искали, была среди них.

Угловатое лицо Томаса застыло, с напряжением ожидая реакцию Дауда на это неожиданное известие.

— По их предположению, это могла быть городская стража, — добавил он, — так как они обнаружили одну из ведьм, заколотую офицерским мечом.

Дауд глухо хмыкнул. Процент того, что это сотворили офицеры равен нулю. Если ведьмы умело выводили из строя его ребят, как же тогда поумнели рядовые городской стражи, чтобы убить хотя бы одну из них. Больше всего его волновали несколько вопросов.

Как они смогли найти их? У банды Дауда ушло на это почти полгода, несмотря на то, что китобои отличные ищейки. Они по кусочку собирали паззл, тщательно скрываясь от ведьм, разбросанных по городу, пытавшихся следовать за ними и путать их. А тут кучка офицеров смогла так запросто найти ковен.

Вряд ли это были они… Да, это не вопрос, но сомнение. Что может противопоставить обычный человек меченному Бездной? Верно, ничего. Значит, тут замешан кто-то ещё… Конечно, это хорошо, что со стороны ведьм Далилы больше не будет угрозы, но разве это не значит, что тот, кто их устранил, в одиночку, не менее опасен для китобоев? В голове крутилась одна мысль, но допускать её так быстро было слишком рискованно и глупо.

— Сэр, — вмешался Томас.

Его глаза озабоченно осматривали Дауда.

— Что-то ещё? — он сделал пометку в журнал.

— Могу я задать вам один вопрос?

— Конечно, Томас.

Он помедлил спрашивать, делая пару шагов вперёд.

— Я понимаю, возможно, вы ожидаете, что я расскажу вам что-то и об Аттано, но насчёт него у меня ничего нет. Карло с новичками ещё не вернулся, однако… Прошло уже столько месяцев, а вы до сих пор отправляете патрули с приказом следить в оба глаза за бывшим телохранителем покойной императрицы. Но я абсолютно не понимаю, с какой целью вы это делаете? Аттано не опасен, и не будет. И этим обеспокоен не только я, Дауд, но и многие китобои…

Дауд устало посмотрел на свои ладони. Неожиданная волна тепла прошлась по ним, обжигая кожу. Точно что-то тёплое разливалось прямо по ним. Дауд попытался убрать это наваждение, возвращая своё внимание Томасу.

— Даже если он не меченный, не стоит терять бдительности, Томас, — начал он, закрывая журнал после пару быстрых записей и отходя от стола. — Мы не знаем, что и кто с ним подобное сделал, ведь вряд ли бы Аттано стал служить по своей воле Берроузу, и есть ли такая угроза китобоям. А потому мы и должны следить за Аттано, ведь, может, он приведёт нас к ответам на эти вопросы… Да и если у него нет метки Чужого, если ты недооценишь его в бою, вряд ли уйдёшь живым.

Последнее он произнёс с каким-то горьковатым привкусом, посмотрев на молчаливого Томаса. Парень смотрел на него из-под опущенных бровей, с поджатыми губами. Юношеское лицо на миг показалось таким взрослым.

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, сэр, — Томас глубоко вздохнул, а Дауд подошёл к сундуку возле небольшого стеллажа. Открыв его, он достал небольшой угловатый амулет из китовой кости с причудливыми вырезанными узорами на ней. — Вы направляетесь в молельню?

Дауд сильно сжал челюсть, смотря на костяшку в своих руках. У него не было ни единой капли желания идти туда, медитировать и ждать, пока этот черноглазый ублюдок появится и начнет свои монотонные, возвышенные речи. В последнее время он редко откликается, но Дауду было не до расспросов о его занятости в Бездне. Ему и самому хватало проблем на голову… Но даже такое ненавистное Дауду действие вошло в привычку. Может, это уже как зависимость, он не знал. Он просто шёл туда.  


— Да, — коротко ответил Дауд, закрывая сундук. — Томас, проследи, чтобы все, кто не участвует в ночном патруле, прибрались после тренировок…

— … и успели поужинать перед отбоем, — усмехнулся Томас, заканчивая за Даудом, — а вас не ждать и не беспокоить без нужды, пока вы у алтаря. Вы мне говорите так каждый раз, мастер, я помню. Я за всем прослежу, не беспокойтесь.

Дауд на это только хмыкнул. Томас всегда был ответственным парнем, одним из самых послушных среди остальных. Дауда удивляло, как он находил общий язык со всеми, особенно с бунтарями, что норовили нарушать правила Дауда из раза в раз. Он был смышлёным с самой их первой встречи, когда он, будучи десятилетним мальчиком смог найти его прошлое прибежище у берега Ренхевена. Томас был одним из самых первых учеников Дауда. Почти восемнадцать лет…

Молельня находилась дальше жилых помещений в конторе. Меньше шума, сильнее концентрация. Да и подслушивать очередные сплетни, споры о том, что испуганный Дженкинс кричит как кит, или что Галия могла победить Ринальдо в тренировочном бою за минуту, у Дауда уже просто не было сил. Конечно, он знал, что Дженкинс так кричит, когда его пугаешь, и Галия запросто победит этого болтуна. Но Дауд слышал это столько раз, что ему скоро сниться будут эти индивидуумы. Нет, лучше он будет вдали, но в тишине.

Однако в голове пронеслось: «А ведь действительно, как Дженкинс умудряется так кричать?». По коридору прозвучал басистый смех.

Метка на левой руке начинала сильнее пульсировать, когда он приближался к алтарю. Напряжение в воздухе в этой комнате, маленькой и холодной, было таким знакомым. Напротив двери у стены расположили небольшие ящики, обмотав лиловыми атласными тканями с золотыми узорами. Они точно цветок распустились, покрывая собой всю комнату. Даже с потолка свисали и кружили под струйкой сквозняка. Темноту рассеивало невесомое голубое свечение ламп у подножия алтаря и по углам комнаты. Дауда всегда завораживал вид у двери, когда он только собирался войти и закрыть за собой. Центр алтаря манил…

Дауд подошёл ближе, опустился на колени и аккуратно положил костяной амулет на поверхность ящика, перед замысловато торчащими обрубками досок, расставленных в разные стороны своими концами. Где-то виднелась колючая проволока, прочно обвивающая их.

Ещё с секунду он смотрел на сияющую в свете ламп кость, прежде чем закрыть глаза, отдаваясь тьме.

Он ждал.

Колени всё ещё ощущали под собой холодный пол, но это чувство не мешало Дауду. Это был не первый раз, когда ему приходилось ждать, но и не последний…

Резкий глоток воздуха заставил Дауда распахнуть глаза, наблюдая, как перед ним прорывается в этот мир дымовая завеса. Бездна не затягивала его внутрь, а сама стремилась прорваться к нему. Дауд затаил дыхание.

Клубы дыма становились всё плотнее и больше, застилая мраком голубой свет. И они бы стали ещё больше, если бы не проявлявшееся бледное лицо юноши с тёмными безразличными глазами. Дым растворился так же неожиданно, как и появился. Остался лишь он…

— Дауд, — пронизывающий до дрожи в теле голос рассёк тишину в молельне, — это было так давно, когда ты взывал ко мне с вопросами, будучи на грани отчаяния… И вот ты здесь.

Он приподнял брови, наклоняя голову вбок, но продолжая внимательно смотреть не то на Дауда, не то куда-то за его спину.

— Ты загнан в угол. Еле держишься на этом шатком пути, но продолжаешь идти. Это похвально, признаюсь даже, что не ожидал такого от тебя. У тебя ко мне много вопросов, но я не смогу на них ответить ни сейчас, ни когда бы то ни было, мой друг. Ты не обязан что-либо говорить сейчас, я чувствую трепыхание твоей души.

Дауд не понимал, к чему Чужой всё это твердил. Он лишь продолжал жадно вглядываться в глубь бездонных глаз.

— Я знаю, что тебя так тревожит, — безучастно продолжал он свой монолог, — и чего бы ты хотел. Человеческие желания легко предугадать, но… пути достижения и их последствия — гораздо труднее. Я давно ждал этого момента…

— Какого момента? — прервал его Дауд. Чужой точно только сейчас заметил его присутствие, замолчав на минуту.

— Дауд… Ты как всегда нетерпелив, — он снова замолчал, безразлично смотря на Дауда, — похоже, столько месяцев с того самого дня ничему тебя не научили. Ты продолжаешь куда-то спешить, словно боишься не успеть. Но ты лишь просто плывёшь против течения, тратя время попусту. Поддайся этому зову и плыви в нужном направлении… Перепутье ты уже миновал, избрав тут путь, который ведёт тебя сейчас, но оно не было единственным. На твоём пути они ещё встретятся…

Его глаза вновь устремились вперёд.

— Однако есть тот выбор, который нельзя изменить после.

Внимательно следя за Чужим, Дауд не обращал внимание на жгучую боль в ногах и спине, впитывая в себя неясный ему смысл слов существа.

— Я буду наблюдать с большим интересом, — холодно сказал он, хотя на секунду Дауду показалось, что в этих тёмных глазах что-то блеснуло, — за вами обоими.

Сердце Дауда пропустило удар.

О чём он?

О ком он?

Клубы дыма вновь окружили Чужого, содрогая воздух в прохладной комнатушке. Безразличное лицо растворилось, оставляя на своём месте лишь пустоту.

За вами обоими…

Тело Дауда покрылось мурашками. Существо Бездны исчезло, но присутствие чего-то инородного осталось. Дауд ощущал иногда чувство нахлынувшего одиночества после посещения молельни, но это было другое. Опасность.

И она нависала над ним прямо сейчас, стоя за его спиной.

Точно кто-то замахнулся клинком, рассекая воздух.


	4. Chapter 4

Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, когда почувствовали едва заметное волнение сзади. Дауд резко метнулся в сторону, как заметил, что в том месте, где он был секунду назад, клинок рассёк воздух, упершись со звоном в пол.

Кто-то проник сюда.

Дауд воззвал к силе, заставляя себя метнуться за спину противника — которого он даже не видел! — как его ноги подкосились. Похоже, он слишком долго пробыл на коленях, что ноги затекли и отказывались слушаться в полной мере. Телепортировавшись куда-то в комнату, он с грохотом упал. Он собирался подняться, как в его сторону опять замахнулся клинок — он почти достал. Дауд чудом увернулся.

Его противник действовал крайне агрессивно, но… чётко.

Выхватив свой клинок, Дауд блокировал последующий размашистый удар. Сжав левую руку до жгучей боли в тыльной стороне ладони, он попытался повторить перемещение за спину врага. Мир вмиг растворился в магии Бездны, уволакивая Дауда в нужном ему направлении.

Но перед ним никого не было.

Удар по пояснице ногой вывел его из равновесия, прибивая к стене. Вовремя развернувшись, он успел поставить блок, удерживая чужое лезвия в паре сантиметром от своего лица. Тело практически не чувствовало боли из-за нахлынувшей волны адреналина в крови, но стена, казалось, всё сильнее впивается в позвоночник Дауда.

Он пытался сдерживать натиск противника перед собой.

Взметнув короткий взгляд перед собой, Дауд нервно сглотнул. Каштановые волосы комьями свисали перед знакомым лицом. Где-то налипла грязь, но при таком освещении было трудно разглядеть, что-то ещё, кроме… Глаз. Он помнил их, как ничьи другие.

Они были чёрные, будто огонёк в них потух вовсе. Безэмоциональные. Пустые.

Корво смотрел на него с таким зверским безразличием, что руки подвели его и позволили тому взять верх в схватке. Уведя направление удара в стену, Дауд вырвался из засады, а клинок Корво опять повторил свой размашистый поворот, рассекая воздух.

В комнате вдруг стало жарко. Невыносимо жарко. Капли пота застилали глаза, мешая рассмотреть противника перед собой.

Дауд даже не успех отдышаться, как Аттано снова бросился в атаку.

У него были крайне быстрые выпады. Настолько, что Дауд еле успевал отбиваться и уводить их в сторону. В маленькой комнате было крайне проблематично как-то маневрировать.

Но, наверное, больше всего Дауда смущало не замкнутое пространство — абсолютное безразличие было в Аттано перед ним. Не то, чтобы это как-то задевало самолюбие Дауда, скорее тревожило. В голове противно мелькали перед глазами моменты, как этот же человек яростно бросался в бой с китобоями тогда, год назад. Однако сейчас будто совершенно другой человек напротив Дауда…

Не такой реакции он ожидал от бывшего лорда-защитника.

Гнев.

Ярость.

Ненависть.

Но тут будто было просто тело Аттано. Пустая оболочка.

— И ты ничего не скажешь? — язвительно проговорил, увернувшись от очередного удара, но Корво тут же сделал подобие поворота, направив лезвие ниже — на ноги.

Аккуратный, но тонкий порез заставил Дауда шикнуть от боли. Он отступил. Аттано повторил это ещё раз и ещё, раня его снова и снова, покрывая порезами по всему телу. А Дауд продолжал отступать, загоняя себя дальше в угол. Только тот собирался повторить движение, как Дауд перехватил его руку и, потянув на себя, попытался выхватить меч, но Корво тут же замахнулся свободной рукой по лицу. Дауд легко увернулся от кулака, но локтём Аттано дал задний ход, ударив того в ухо. На секунду Дауд потерял способность ориентироваться от боли, пульсировавшей в голове после удара. Он отпустил его руку и использовал силу Бездны, чтобы уйти от очередной попытки ударить его в челюсть.

Оказавшись за его спиной, он попытался его опрокинуть, схватившись за края его плаща, но тот в миг исчез из его рук, оставив за собой светлую дымку.

У Дауда засосало под ложечкой. Это нехороший знак…

Не успел он что-либо сделать, как он упал на пол. Корво занёс над его головой остриё клинка, как Дауд отвёл голову в сторону за мгновение до скорой кончины. Тот с силой вдавил лезвие в пол. Воспользовавшись тем, что Корво на мгновение безоружен, Дауд воззвал к силе и заставил того взлететь над землей. Он не успел схватить клинок, оставшись без оружия.

Требовалось немало усилий, чтобы удерживать Аттано, парящем в воздухе, но он пытался цепляться за каждую каплю сил Бездны. Дауд даже не уверен, хватит ли ему времени и сил на призыв кого-то из китобоев.

Да и стоит ли?

К удивлению Дауда, Корво был невероятно силён. Неожиданно для него. И если ему не показалось, что Корво действительно исчез прямо из его рук, то…

Глаза зацепились за нежное сияния на руке из-под повязки у Корво. Метка. У него есть метка Чужо!..

Мощный порыв ветра заставил Дауда отлететь в сторону, прямо в дверь. Её петли не выдержали, тело Дауда выбило её с лёгкостью. Он врезался в стену напротив.

Тело пронзила жгучая боль, она расползалась точно плющ, сковывая его. Из глаз посыпались искры. Он не мог пошевелить и рукой, как заметил, что Корво уже подходил к воткнутому в пол клинку. Вытащив его, он размеренным шагом направился прямо к Дауду. Их разделяло лишь пару метров.

Нет, он так просто не даст себя убить…

Из последних сил он телепортировался в другую сторону коридора, выставив перед собой клинок. Всё его тело ныло от усталости и боли. Дыхание сбилось, в глазах мутнело. Однако для Корво вряд ли было препятствием то, что он так «доблестно» пытался защититься.  


Аттано вновь взмахнул рукой, вызывая порыв ветра, снёсший Дауда с ног. Больно ударившись затылком о пол, он шумно выдохнул. Дауд еле открыл глаза, нашёл наступавшего ровным шагом к нему Корво.

Почему-то в голове пронеслась мысль, от которой глаза непроизвольно начали закрываться.

А, может, так и надо?

Только Корво замахнулся клинком для решающего удара, как за его спиной послышался звон, точно что-то упало. Он хотел было повернуться, как послышался ещё один оглушающий стук, а затем и грохот чего-то тяжёлого. С трудом приподнявшись на локти, Дауд посмотрел перед собой. У его ног валялся лорд-защитник, похоже, без сознания. А перед ним слышалось сбитое дыхание, почти всхлип.

— Мастер, вы в п-порядке? — пролепетал тонкий голосок Мише.

Девушка, до смерти испуганная, стояла и из последних сил сжимала железный поднос в своих руках. У её ног валялись разбитый стакан и металлическая тарелка, содержимое которой оказалось также на полу.

Обессиленный, Дауд упал обратно на пол, потирая переносицу, чувствуя, как тошнота подступает к горлу. Он жадно вдыхал затхлый воздух коридора.

И что это было вообще?

— Почему ты здесь? — вяло спросил он, пытаясь уложить всё произошедшее у себя в голове. — Ладно, неважно. Потом. Позови кого-нибудь…

— Но, мастер, вы… — запротестовала было Мише, сильнее сжав края железки, но Дауд уже рявкнул.

— Быстрее!

Напуганная девушка запинаясь кинулась прочь по коридору, а Дауд остался лежать. Голова раскалывалась, хотя, возможно, Аттано не позавидуешь. Испуганный человек может гораздо больнее и сильнее ударить, чем… Чем он.

Дауд сглотнул густую слюну, ощущая вкус крови.

Заставив себя подняться обратно на ноги, он шатко подошёл к Аттано. Без сознания. «Мише действительно сильно огрела его подносом», — мелькнула мысль.

Минуты не прошло, как рядом с Даудом оказались Томас и Ринальдо. Завидев Аттано, они незамедлительно связали его — хотя Дауд сомневался, что это поможет — и подняли, направившись к основной части здания. А сам Дауд хромая двинулся за ними, периодически осматривая закоулки коридора — возможно, Аттано мог быть не один. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что действительно пришёл только он.

Томас и Ринальдо, придя на место, ушли в сторону одного из пустых кабинетов на последнем этаже сверху. Коннор — юноша, который единственный что-то смыслил в медицине, ожидал Дауда в коридоре. Он помог ему добраться до импровизированного лазарета. Хотя, и лазаретом это было сложно назвать. Три койки, еле живых, пару ящиков для эликсиров Соколова и Пьера, повязок и других медикаментов. Они Дауду уже осточертели, но, признаться честно, иногда было увлекательно оперировать ими в деле, когда Коннора не было рядом в нужный момент. В конце концов, не зря он был сыном травницы…

Коннор усадил его на ближайшую койку и приступил к своему любимому занятию — лечение. Не знай его Дауд достаточно долго, решил бы, что он тот ещё псих. Но нет, он был просто чудаковатым. Вечно бубнил себе что-то под нос, хмыкал и непроизвольно улыбался в эти моменты, а когда оставался один на один с собой, что-то напевал и махал руками в такт. Бывало, кто-то даже шутил, что это его морлийская сущность рвалась наружу.

— Впервые вижу, чтобы вас так… –Коннор отвлёкся и взял ватку, обмакнув предварительно в спирт, — …отодрали, прям как собака кошку.

Дауд лишь хмыкнул, наблюдая, как тот обрабатывал рану на плече. Было терпимо, когда рану промывали и обмазывали спиртом, но он, к сожалению, до сих пор учился терпеть боль при зашивании. И когда игла в очередной раз вошла в кожу, он не сдержал шипение.

Коннор лишь на мгновение бросил взгляд на него, а потом снова вернулся к работе. Он с нескрываемым интересом разглядывал раны Дауда, аккуратно и бережно зашивая их.

— Я видел, как Томас и Ринальдо кого-то несли, мастер, — отстранённо сказал он. — Да и Мише была напугана, точно гончую увидела. Она же их видела? — Дауд устало посмотрел на его взъерошенную голову. — Так кто это был, мастер? А, Мише, проходи.

Его слова плыли в одном потоке, как если бы он просто читал какой-то текст. Иногда это пугало некоторых ребят. Иногда — самого Дауда. После его слов он поднял голову к дверному проёму, откуда выглядывала Мише. Он не слышал её шагов, так как Коннор понял, что она здесь? Это всегда его поражало — эта… способность через свой словесный поток ощущать мир вокруг себя.

— Коннор, не делай так больше, — пролепетала Мише, потирая предплечья и подходя ближе, — это пугает…

Коннор лишь выдохнул, сделав ещё один шов:

— А ты прекрати наступать на одну и ту же половицу, вот я и перестану понимать, что это ты. Как у тебя вообще получается так? Ты же не специально так делаешь?

— Да кто угодно мог наступить на эту половицу, — обиженно воскликнула она.

— Нет, только ты. Почему твоя стопа всегда попадает на одну точку на таком огромном полу?

Мише обессиленно выдохнула, почесала свой затылок, неловко осматриваясь по сторонам. Дауд продолжал слушать бубнёж Коннора возле своего уха, молча следя за девушкой. Он не впервые видел её беспокойное состояние, когда что-то случится с ним. Да и не только с ним — со всеми. Можно ли это сказать, что она слишком много волнуется о других, гораздо больше, чем о себе?

— Ну, вот, — довольно проговорил Коннор, отрезав конец нити, — теперь вы как новенький. Относительно. Но всё же. Я, пожалуй, пойду и проверю ребят. Мне показалось, там был шум. Интересно, Ринальдо опять что-то учудил?

Коннор протяжно зевнул, продолжая на ходу что-то бубнить себе, не замечая Дауда и Мише, и встал, направившись в сторону выхода из комнаты, еле взмахивая иглой в руках. Лице Мише было бледным, пока она смотрела ему вслед.

— Никогда не привыкну к этому… — протяжно проговорила она, поджимая губы.

Дауд не ответил на её замечание, касаемо Коннора. Порой, он сам не мог свыкнуться с его странностями, но это не отменяло его чудесные способности в области медицины. Конечно, его вряд ли получится взять с собой на миссию, требующую предельной концентрации, в этом спору нет. Было бы даже смешно, что кто-то из банды мог бы попасться, если бы их засекли из-за неумолкавшего рта Коннора в один день.  


Однако Дауда волновало другое: Мише точно пыталась направить в другое русло их разговор, при этом из мертвенно-бледной становясь пунцово-красной. Она всегда была такой, сколько Дауд её помнил. Вроде бы — Мише была в их команде около двух лет, попав к ним, будучи пятнадцатилетней девочкой, и должна была освоиться в коллективе за такой промежуток времени. Все осваивались. Тем не менее, Мише очень долго вливалась, отчаянно цепляясь за Дауда и Томаса. Первые месяцы ей было крайне тяжело общаться с кем-то, кроме них двоих. Она заикалась, тихо говорила с незнакомыми ей ребятами, сильно краснела, какими бы они осторожными не были по отношению к ней. Но, как показалось Дауду, она со временем привыкла к окружающим её китобоям, а потому проблем в дальнейшем не должно было возникнуть.

Но они были.

И Дауд заметил их только сейчас.

Он спокойно подозвал её к себе, похлопав по свободному месту на койке возле него. Мише сначала тушилась, но затем покорно подошла, присев рядом. Её щёки обильно залились краской.

— Мише… — начал было Дауд, но Мише его перебила, опустив голову.

— Я вас подвела, мастер, — она говорила тихо, точно боялась кого-то разбудить… или разозлить.

К удивлению Мише, Дауд отреагировал спокойно — он сначала взял бинты со стола и начал осторожно заматывать шов, опасаясь, что в рану могло что-то попасть. Он спросил её скорее с любопытством:

— И в чём же ты меня подвела?

У него и в мыслях не было желания как-то помучить Мише. Он действительно не понимал, где она могла его подвести. А только спросив человека, он мог рассчитывать хоть на какое-то подобие ответа, что таилось в голове испуганной девочки.

Мише нахмурилась, ссутулилась.

— Я… — она подбирала слова, это Дауд заметил, — Я не смогла отреагировать должным образом, увидев врага перед собой. Вы могли погибнуть из-за меня…

Дауду было не слишком удобно перевязывать плечо одной рукой, а потому он повернулся к Мише боком и попросил её подержать короткий кусок бинта. Когда он наконец завязал крепкий узелок, то опустил рукав блузы и посмотрел на Мише. Девушка смотрела на него своими большими глазами, часто моргала, будто она готова была расплакаться прямо сейчас.

— Напомни мне, Мише, почему наш незваный гость без сознания? — Дауд решил пойти окольным путём.

Она на мгновение замерла.

— Ну… Я ударила его подносом по затылку.

— И как Томас с Ринальдо так быстро оказались возле меня, чтобы помочь увести чужака?

В глазах заискрилось осознание того, что хотел донести до неё Дауд, но останавливаться он не хотел. Его целью было буквально вбить Мише в голову тот факт, что её вины в произошедшем нет.

— И кто только что помог мне перевязать плечо?

— Мастер,..

— Нет, Мише, послушай, — твёрдо оборвал её Дауд, — ты должна понять, что твои действия, наоборот, помогли мне. Конечно, у тебя не получилось быстро отреагировать на опасность, но ты пока ещё слишком юна, и это нормально. Ты думаешь, у Томаса такой прирождённый талант ловить концы палок налету? Нет, он столько раз получал ими по лбу, что выработал самый настоящий инстинкт, как не схватить подзатыльник древком.

Мише смущённо хмыкнула, засопев.

— Это приходит с опытом, через практику, — продолжал он, замечая, как плечи девушки чуть расслабились. — И ты сможешь встречать врагом с полной готовностью в любой момент. Но пока ты лишь идёшь к этому, ты учишься, и это тоже нормально. Сейчас тебя застали врасплох, но в следующий раз ты будешь готова как никогда, потому что ты уже прошла через это.

Дауд осторожно коснулся плеча девушки, намереваясь похлопать её по нему, но Мише резко вскочила, бросившись ему на шею. Она с силой прижалась к нему, что Дауд опешил от такой выходки. Его самого застали врасплох сейчас. И только он уже собирался приобнять девушку, как она так же резво отпрянула — Мише светилась от счастья и детского восторга. Улыбка расползлась почти до ушей, ставших розоватыми, как у младенца в пик радости от первых шагов.

— Спасибо, мастер, — всё, что она могла выговорить, прежде чем её улыбка сама поведала все её мысли, таившиеся у неё в головке.

Что ж, теперь Дауд искренне поверил, что наконец выбил из неё всю ту дурь, оккупировавшую её сознание.

— Идти спать, Мише, — косо перевёл он тему, слегка приподняв уголок рта, — завтра будет ещё одна тренировка вместе с Ринальдо и Дженкинсом, на этот раз ещё серьёзнее.

Мише тихо проскулила, точно щеночек, но улыбка не улетучилась с её губ. В глазах всё ещё стояли слёзы, но казалось, ей стало гораздо легче. Мише встала с кровати и направилась к выходу, опять наступив на злосчастную половицу у прохода, она исчезла за дверным косяком.

— Не ожидал от вас таких душещипательных слов, мастер, — вдруг проговорил голос из коридора. — И Мише снова наступила на то же место. Возможно, она и вправду не замечает?

Коннор выглянул из-за двери, изрядно напугав Дауда таким неожиданным появлением.

— Ты давно там стоял?

— Да нет, вы только начали говорить с Мише, — непринуждённо ответил он, проходя внутрь.

Значит, весь разговор. Неловкость неприятно заколола щёки.

— Я думал, ты ушёл к Томасу и Ринальдо, — попробовал перевести тему Дауд.

— Так я и хотел, мастер, — Коннор подошёл к небольшому столу в углу комнаты у входа и взял стакан воды, стоявший у груды бумаг и склянок, — но после краткого осмотра пойманного отпустил одного из них, а сам пошёл сюда обратно. Смысла дожидаться, пока тот проснётся, я не вижу. Где же они?

Коннор начал что-то усердно искать на поверхности стола, переворачивая всё вверх тормашками.

— И почему же? — Дауд не совсем понял причину такого быстрого умозаключения.  


— Аттано, как я понял, вряд ли проснётся в этот вечер, разве что утром или днём. Тут даже анализов никаких не надо проводить или глубокого осмотра, чтобы понять — тот изнеможён, что просто ужас. Где же они? Как ребёнок уснул крепким сном после удара Мише. Вряд ли кто-либо способен довести себя до такого состояния, мастер. Где… Они?

Дауд из-под густых бровей бросил взгляд на спину Коннора, который быстро закинул в рот пару таблеток и запил водой, буквально ощутив на себе тот горький привкус после судорожного вздоха парня. Он снова начал бубнить себе под нос, устало потирая глаза, почесав затылок.

— Усну сегодня? — рассеянно спросил он сам себя, проходя мимо Дауда. — Вам пора спать, мастер. Не задерживайтесь, а то снова придёте за снотворным — и так мало осталось. Надо будет посетить Вирмвудский квартал за новой порцией, верно?

Коннор уже как несколько лет принимал снотворное: либо его разговоры с самим собой, либо нечто другое не давали ему спать спокойно. Да и он был не один: Дауд сам не мог уснуть без помощи медикаментов. Сначала он просил у Коннора парочку, но из-за участившейся бессонницы он выбрал несколько путей: изматывать себя до изнеможения, либо осторожно «занимать» у Коннора часть. Однако, похоже, тот и так заметил пропажу дюжины капсул за две или три недели.

Он планировал сегодня уснуть без их помощи, но уж слишком тяжело будет отделаться от собственных мыслей.

Дауд молча посмотрел на Коннора. Тот ничего не отвечал, пока не сдался и не махнул рукой в сторону стола.

— Спасибо, Коннор, — только смог проговорить Дауд, подходя к груде бумаг, сверху которых лежала последняя овальной формы таблетка, на что Коннор лишь хмыкнул, бухнувшись на одну из свободных коек у стены.

Дауд взял таблетку и полупустой стакан, приготовившись вновь сморщиться от ужасного вкуса. В горло будто насыпали земли с тиной, вызывая тошноту, но он заставил себя проглотить чёртову таблетку, проклиная всё, что только можно.

Почему он не может уснуть нормально?

Он никогда не видел сны, даже когда не принимал снотворного. Пустота и ничего более. Лишь иногда кажется, будто его в чан с водой окунули, что он задыхался некоторое время после пробуждения, а холодный пот застилал глаза. Он ничего не видел, кроме пустоты.

Но что-то пугало его в этом же бесконечном мраке.

Дауд вернулся к себе в кабинет и еле поднялся по лестнице, постоянно оборачиваясь: создалось стойкое ощущение, что ему в спину кто-то пристально смотрел. Как тогда в молельне…

Он попытался отбросить эти мысли — Аттано связан, его охраняет один из лучших учеников, если потребуется, то и другие тоже успеют прийти на помощь. Но он сам еле справился с ним, так что могут они ему противопоставить… Так, стоп. Нельзя так легко поддаваться панике. Как сказал Коннор, у них ещё есть время до предположительного пробуждения Аттано.

В голове крутилось столько вопросов… но Дауд был не в силах сформулировать их, что уж говорить о поиске ответов на них. Самого ощущения их достаточно, чтобы почувствовать весь груз этого дня.

Дауд упал на свои посеревшие от времени и пыли матрас и подушку. Ночное небо, видневшееся сквозь дыру в крыше не навевало какого-то успокоения — лишь ощущение собственного ничтожества, одиночества…

Он практически моментально уснул.

Очередная ночь в пустоте.

Пустоте, которая скрывала за собой что-то, но Дауду было не дотянуться до ответа.

Возможно, что она была живой и смотрела на него своими бездонными глазами прямо сейчас. А может, и вовсе забыла о существовании человека по имени Дауд.

Возможно, её интерес был направлен не на него, а на кого-то другого. На того, чья роль в этой истории важнее роли убийцы.

Она.

Её глаза налиты кровью. Она была преисполнена немым укором, направленным на него. Смотрела и смотрела. Смотрела и смотрела. Смотрела и смотрела.

А он даже движения сделать не может, засасываемый тьмой, царившей вокруг него.

Смотрит и смотрит. Смотрит и смотрит.

Его глаза наполнены слезами, но их холод обжигает его щёки, а соль режет.

Сомкнутые губы оглушают его своим душераздирающим криком.

А она всё смотрит и смотрит…


	5. Chapter 5

Дауду показалось, что над ним кто-то навис. Волосы незнакомца свисали спутавшимися клочками, едва касаясь линии плеч, пряча лицо. Тот протянул руки к прямо нему… Дауд резко вскочил с постели, уже потянувшись к клинку под подушкой, как заметил перед собой не менее напуганного Дмитрия. Тот, выставив перед собой руки, отпрыгнул в сторону, с ужасом смотря прямо на Дауда.

— Я не хотел вас беспокоить, мастер, но меня Томас прислал, — Дауд отпустил подушку, выдыхая и собираясь с мыслями. — Он просил передать, что сегодня утром группа Честера уже отправилась в бухту. Правда, не уточнил какую, но настоял, что вы знаете всё.

Дауд вытер лицо, молча кивнув.

— А где сам Томас? Который час?

Дмитрий вздёрнул брови вверх, слегка поджав губы.

— Эм… Около полудня, мастер. Вы, — тот слегка гоготнул, зачесав волнистые волосы назад, — спали как убитый. Кхм, Томас отправился за ними следом, сказав, что хочет проследить за новичками и ситуацией в целом... Вы в порядке, мастер?

Дауд раздражённо зыркнул на Дмитрия, но потом тут же ругнул себя за это. 

— Аттано не очнулся ещё?

Дмитрий сглотнул, всё ещё прямо смотря на Дауда. Тому же стало не по себе от такого пристального взгляда парня. Чтобы не выглядеть беспомощным, он поднялся с постели и резкими рывками нацепил на себя сапоги и застегнул пару пуговиц у горловины рубашки. Пока Дауд надевал макинтош, Дмитрий после минуты молчания проговорил:

— В отключке.

Дауд остановился.

Сосущее чувство закралось внутри: то ли это от облегчения, не то от ещё более сильного напряжения после этой новости. Однако он тут же попытался избавиться от этого ощущения. «Будто я боюсь Аттано, пока тот рыб считает у себя во сне?», — гаркнул он сам себе, прежде чем словить себя на другой мысли.

А видел ли Аттано хоть что-то?

Воспоминания о вечере вновь подкинули ему тот взгляд. Настолько бесконечно пустой, будто с Бездной столкнулся лицом к лицу. Берроуз определённо что-то сделал с телохранителем, но что?

— Установите охрану, сменять пост каждые два часа. Сообщать о малейших телодвижениях. Кто пока остался в конторе?

Дмитрий выдал ему примерный список тех, кто отдыхал после очередного патруля по городу. Большая часть китобоев, прибывших на отдых, вполне себе могла подойти для данного дела. Только одного Дауд попросил не учитывать — Дмитрий заверил его, что Мише возьмут Александр и Юрий с собой в Деловой квартал проследить за приемником Тимша после её утренней тренировки. С ними она точно не пропадёт.

Когда Дауд и Дмитрий закончили, последний поспешил удалиться, точно заметил взвинченное состояние учителя и не захотел ещё сильнее раззадорить того. А Дауд и возражать не стал: оставшись вновь наедине со своими мыслями, он упал на кровать и запустил пальцы в волосы. Они были ещё влажными от пота — неужели его снова тревожили кошмары? Попытавшись успокоиться, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.

Голова наконец-то перестала походить на раскалённый шар, прохлада осторожно лизнула его разгорячённую шею.

Вчерашний день оставил немало забот и страхов, заслоняя собой все здравые мысли Дауда. Ему почти дурно было и от них тоже. Если до этого он лишь следил, выжидая возможный удар, точно так был бы готов к нему, то сейчас произошёл этот самый удар, а он был беспомощен, как котёнок перед стихией. Одна проблема заменила другую. Или всё это время это была одна и та же…

Дауд тяжело выдохнул и поднялся.

«К чёрту Аттано! — зло шикнул он себе. — У меня и так немало забот, помимо этого гада! Нужно!..»

На этом мысль его повисла в пустоте под свист ветра об обломки крыши над его головой. А что ему, собственно нужно было? Нет, с памятью у него всё было в порядке, просто помимо этой заботы у него… действительно ничего не было. Заказы в основном выполняли его ребята, да и и самих заказчиков особо не было.

Всё, чем он — вернее, его мысли — были заняты слежкой за ним.

К горлу подступила желчь от этой мысли.

Спустившись на первый ярус кабинета, Дауд подошёл к журналу — никаких новых записей, кроме сообщения о вылазке в бухту Старого порта. Дауд хмыкнул про себя. Он припоминал это место: там ещё находился какой-то паб с площадкой для боёв волкодавов, — но территория была огорожена властями и закрыта на карантин. Однако, Томас сказал, что там заметили какой-то шум и активность. И вряд ли крысы-гиганты там завелись...

С улицы послышался шум: что-то сильно грохнулось прямо на металл. Обойдя стол, Дауд заглянул в окно под лестницей и за стеллажом. Этим «что-то» оказался Ринальдо, упавший на нижний ярус дорожки из металлических листов, а с верхнего на него смотрели Мише и Дженкинс. Первая вся скукожилась, точно готова была заплакать, и кричала упавшему извинения, а последний — уже плакал, только от смеха, которым заливался, прислонившись к перегородке под боком.

Дауд вновь тяжко вздохнул и направился к выходу из кабинета.

— Это будет тяжёлый день.

***

— Мне кажется или я действительно попросил тебя не шуметь? — Фёдор взглянул на Галию из-под взъерошенных рыжих бровей, поправляя при этом свой мини-арбалет на руке. — Какой это раз? Пятый?

Прошло уже несколько часов после их прибытия в Старый порт, солнце уже было высоко, однако такой жары, как вчера, не было. Наоборот, погода стояла прохладная, даже холодная, а солнце категорически отказывалось греть земных букашек. От этого Галия сильнее закуталась в макинтош, но маску, провонявшую потом от долгого пути сюда, сняла и откинула на колени. Она шуршала своим сапогом по бетону, изрядно раздражая тем самым своего напарника.  


— Мне до лампочки, до скольки ты там досчитал, — фыркнула Галия, откинувшись спиной на кирпичную кладку на крыше дома. — Ты бубнишь и бубнишь что-то себе под нос, что я уже давно прекратила считать это беседой.

— Мы и не беседовали, — пропыхтел Фёдор, медленно выдохнув.

Галия отвернулась от него, полезла рукой под макинтош, отыскивая что-то там крайне настойчиво. Потратив на это минуты две, она наконец нашла металлическую флягу, обтянутую потрескавшейся и уже сморщившейся кожей. Глаза заблестели, но только она собиралась откупорить крышку, как её злобно окликнул шипением Фёдор:

— Нам нельзя пить!

Она лишь широко улыбнулась на это возражение.

— Нам тут ещё чёрт знает сколько сидеть, ждать неизвестно чего, а горло так иссохло уже. Да и холодновато на улице.

Только успела Галия открыть флягу, Фёдор, привстав, выхватил у неё из рук сосуд, чуть выплеснув содержимое. Горьковатая капля упала бетонный пол. Галия тут же попробовала отобрать свою собственность из рук напарника, но так он лишь ещё больше бренди выплеснул прямо на крышу.

— Да прекрати уже! — прикрикнул Фёдор, почти падая на спину. У него уже уши побагровели от злости, которую он с трудом сдерживал внутри себя.

Галия сдалась. Фёдор, удостоверившись, что она больше не будет пытаться отобрать флягу, поднялся, но девушка тут же выхватила у него из рук своё добро и залила часть в рот, жадно глотая. Хотя, последнее было уже больше для того, чтобы позлить рыжего.

Он глубоко вдохнул прохладный воздух и медленно выдохнул. Упрямо помолчав, добавил:

— Кстати, алкоголь не согревает, если ты об этом, лишь создает ощущение тепла. Помри же уже от обморожения, Галия.

Галия чуть не подавилась от данного заявления в её адрес.

— Молоко с губ смой, дорогуша, не дорос ещё для пожеланий мне смерти.

— Я старше тебя.

— На месяц.

Они замолчали в раскалённой тишине. Всё это время они злобно пыхтели друг на друга, при этом пригнувшись ближе к бортику крыши, наблюдая за внутренним двором паба «Песья яма», получивший название как раз от самих Песьих Ям, на крыше которых они расположились. Погода не спешила улучшиться, облака потихоньку заслонили солнце и всё небо, погрузив мир в тусклую пелену. И что такого тут произошло, что их сюда отправили? Хотя, это намного лучше, чем если бы им дали задание выкрасть гравюры голых девушек для какого-то старикашки-аристократа, которому художник отказался выдать их за прошлую плату, требуя большую цену. Его порадовало, что этим занялись не они, а Алекс с Юрием.

Сзади колыхнулся воздух. Дёрнув голову скорее от раздражения, Фёдор просверлил взглядом подошедшего Честера. Расслабленный вид того ещё сильнее его раззадорил, что он не сдержался и чуть ли не заскулил от напряжения. Галия постаралась сдержать смех, когда заметила, как жилка на лбу у того яростно пульсировала. Он сейчас взорвётся.

— Будь спокойнее, — прошептал Честер, точно не заметил этого.

— Я. Спокоен, — процедил Фёдор, ещё пуще покраснев.

Галии стало жутко смешно от этого помидора рядом с ней — только она хотела загоготать на всю крышу Песьих Ям, прямо напротив самого паба, как краем глаза заметила движение. Чуть пригнувшись, она полностью обратила своё внимание на высыпавшуюся группку людей.

— Вот и начинается веселье, — она косо глянула на Честера, но тот не обратил внимание на это, оставаясь безразличным снаружи. Вскоре и она поняла, что тут начиналось вовсе не веселье…

Не сказать, что людей было много — человек шесть, не больше. Все они, кроме одного, что встал перед ними, столпились в кучку, часть из них упала, споткнувшись о заплетавшиеся ноги. Они что-то кричали, но при малейшем движении дёргался тот, одиночка. Рослый мужчина в мундире направил пистолет прямо на них. Тот весь трясся, как и оружие в его руках.

— Нам стоит вмешаться? — как-то дёргано процедила Галия, но Честер продолжил сидеть, внимательно следя за людьми. — Или хотя бы ближе подойти?

Но не получив никакого ответа со стороны, она вновь устремила своё внимание на происходящее у паба: пока мужчина в мундире что-то кричал, из толпы вышел старичок. Он частично прикрыл собой двух девушек, упавших на колени и крепко сжимавших руки друг друга и, похоже, плакавших навзрыд: их возгласы и всхлипы были слышны даже отсюда. Неподалёку от них порознь стояли женщина, её прямая осанка и горделиво приподнятый подбородок выдавали её стойкость в данной ситуации, и парень, чуть ли не шатавшийся из стороны в сторону точно в пьяном дурмане, прикрыв рот рукой.

Старичок в поношенном костюмчике, довольно нелепом, выставил руки вперёд, что-то осторожно проговаривая, в то время как его оппонента было почти прекрасно слышно с крыши Песьих Ям.

— Это конец, разве ты не видишь, Бечворт?! Всё кончено, мать вашу! Всё!

Только старик хотел подобраться ближе, как прозвучал выстрел. Он упал навзничь на землю, окропив её кровавыми брызгами. Остальные закричали и кинулись было прочь — кто куда — но следом упали те две девушки, не успев вовремя вскочить на ноги, хоть и не с первого раза, но и затылок парня прострелили, когда тот пытался добежать до ворот к крохотному причалу. Женщина не двинулась с места, хотя с каждым грохотом револьвера содрогалась всем телом. Мужчина выставил и на неё оружие, но что-то помешало ему убить и её. Пули кончились. Яростно заводя курок вновь и вновь у него не получалось. Она не смела двинуться, либо ноги от ужаса отказывались идти. Рассвирепев в конец, он откинул револьвер прочь и в два шага приблизился к ней и схватил за горло.

— Честер… — напряжённо шикнула Галия, заметив, как рука мужчины потянулась к палашу в ножнах, но в этот миг мимо неё промелькнула фигура Фёдора, рванувшего вниз.

Он не успел вовремя направить силы за ограду, тем самым скрыв бы себя, и оказался чуть ниже ступеней, кубарем упав на землю. Приземление было немягким, но Фёдор смог собраться и подняться так быстро, как только можно. Ведь на него уже обратили внимание как женщина, так и стрелявший. Первый резко вынул из ножен палаш, направив прямо на Фёдора.  


— Ты кто, чёрт возьми, такой?! — потемневшие от безумия глаза мужчины пронзили Фёдора.

Тот же, в свою очередь, напряжённо хмыкнул, ища рукой свой клинок, но ножен не было — он их оставил на крыше. Чёрт! Фёдор, отходя понемногу назад и обдумывая дальнейший план действий, нарушенный такой маленькой проблемкой, которая могла стоить ему головы, заметил, как шею женщины ещё сильнее сжали, что та аж прикрикнула. Он вскинул руку и метнул болт из арбалета прямо в мужчину, но попал в плечо. Тот яростно вскрикнул, отпустив было женщину, и Фёдор решил быстро воспользовался этим: он телепортировался за её спину, оттягивая назад. Но в этот момент мужчина — его лицо исказила болезненная гримаса, что квадратный подбородок перекосило, а маленькие глазки, лежавшие близко друг к другу, выпучились — размашисто взмахнул палашом. Женщина не удержалась на ногах и упала, чуть не придавив собой Фёдора. Он попытался смягчить её падение, но последующий выпад со стороны врага заставил его отшатнуться в сторону — Фёдор чуть не врезался в металлическую рольставню, уворачиваясь от ряда хаотичных ударов. Казалось, что мужчина перед ним даже не понимал, что делал: он просто пытался убить всё и вся в приступе, охватившем его.

Фёдор выстрелил ещё раз и ещё, но из-за скорости, с которой происходил бой, стрелы летели мимо, либо лишь задевали оппонента — тот, казалось, даже не чувствовал боли. Он телепортировался вбок, чуть дальше, собираясь прицелиться, как мужчина, кинувшись в его сторону, упал замертво. Его затылок, еле прикрытый седыми волосками, украшал болт.

Посмотрев на небольшой балкончик у винного отсека паба, он заметил фигуру Честера. Вид того стал ещё мрачнее, чем на крыше. Следом появилась и Галия, которая громко гоготала, подходя к Фёдору.

— Ну ты, конечно, идиот редкостный! — она вновь громко засмеялась, вынимая стрелу из головы ещё тёплого трупа. Кровь заструилась ещё сильнее, впитываясь в холодную землю. — Вы тут самый настоящий балет устроили, что у меня и Честера не получалось прицелиться в этого психа.

Повернув наконечник к Фёдору, Галия показала оскал и тихо проговорила.

— Никогда не слышала, чтобы Честер так сквернословил от твоей выходки.

В этот же момент глаза Фёдора нашли Честера: тот ходил и осматривал тела, то опускаясь на корточки рядом с ними, переворачивая их или прижимая пальцы к горлу, будто надеялся, что те были ещё живы, то просто смотря на них в молчании. Каждый шаг его был спокоен и размерен, но лицо всё сильнее становилось хмурым и мрачным. Глаз в их сторону он не поднимал. Лишь когда закончил осматривать труп девушки в измазанном и изношенном переднике, Честер поднял взгляд на них, а потом и вовсе устремил его в сторону железной ставни.

Фёдор вспылил мигом от подобного безразличия. Осознание того, что всё это время он дрался здесь один, заставило его резковатой походкой подскочить к главе их отряда, буквально прожигая глазами угловатые скулы и брови.

— Какого чёрта вы меня бросили?!

Честер лениво вновь обратил на того внимание, отойдя от последнего, того старика, которого только хотел проверить. Щёки Фёдора покраснели пуще прежнего.

— Вы всё это время стояли в стороне!

— Ты сам полез в огонь, а безопасностью Галии я не мог рисковать.

— Я и сама могла за себя постоять, — обиженно вставила Галия, вынув клинок и направившись к дверям паба.

— Тем более, Галия уже объяснила причину моего невмешательства, — продолжил Честер, безразлично смотря на Фёдора. — Вы слишком близко друг к другу находились и быстро двигались. Прицелиться в данный момент не получилось бы. А потому остынь, иначе в вылазках больше не будешь участвовать не менее месяца.

Фёдор было хотел ответить — данные заявления изрядно задели его — но проглотил эти слова, которые приобрели привкус металла. Он терпеть не мог, когда Честер его отчитывал в своей привычной манере: спокойной и расслабленной, точно тот мартини попивал прямо сейчас. Да и угрозы свои Честер запросто мог воплотить в жизнь.

Сдержанный стон отвлёк его внимание от злости на Честера.

У рольставни к стене прислонилась та женщина, которую грозились застрелить. Конечно, сейчас она вся согнулась пополам, её русые волосы, собранные на затылке, выбились и липли к щекам и лбу, тонкая струйка крови исказила линию губ — никак не сравнима с той, кто гордо стоял здесь мгновение назад.

Фёдор подошёл к ней, но та сразу же попыталась отодвинуться, точно дикий зверь к ней подскочил, угрожая истерзать и загрызть жертву. Её лицо исказила гримаса ужаса. Но лишь на секунду. Дальше была лишь серьёзная мина, что и прежде, карие глаза твёрдо смотрели прямо на него.

— …Кто вы? — спросила женщина, глубоко вздохнув перед этим. Голос был не менее твёрд и строг, хоть в нём и чувствовалась боль: — Хотя, не отвечайте… Китобои.

— Тебе что-то известно про нас? — безразличный голос Честера вывел Фёдора из оцепенения.

Женщина перевела взгляд от присевшего рядом с ней Фёдора на Честера.

— Не больше, чем другим.

Из неё вновь вырвался протяжный стон. Дыхание участилось. Она приподняла руку, заставив себя посмотреть на живот. Из глубокой раны сочилась кровь, обагряя собой её иссохшие пальцы и чёрный сюртук. Но печальная серьёзность не сменилась ужасом, наоборот, какое-то облечение промелькнуло в глазах. Она откинула голову назад, задрав остренький подбородок.

— Кто был этот человек, что напал на тебя и остальных? — Честер присел на корточки рядом с ней так, что их лица оказались почти на одном уровне. — Кто ты? Что это за место?

Женщина с болью вновь посмотрела на него — осознание, почему тот так резко задал столько вопросов, но утешения она в этом не нашла. С мгновение она колебалась, но затем всё же облизнула губы и хотела было заговорить, как резкий вздох украл у неё слова.

Фёдор бросил взгляд на рану — тонкие руки закрывали её, но это не могло остановить кровотечение — у него засосало под ложечкой. Он попытался помочь прикрыть и придавить рану, но на этот раз женщина чуть ли не завыла, вовремя сдержав порыв, а потому он убрал руки. Слёзы засияли в уголках её глаз.  


Честер вновь повторил свои вопросы.

— Хевлок. Фарли Хевлок, — выдохнула она. — Он один из основателей лоялистов. Выкупил этот бар, организовав здесь… штаб-квартиру…

Она замолчала, часто задышав. Её лицо перекосила гримаса, сама женщина пыталась что-то сказать, губы её содрогались при попытке выдавить из себя хоть слово, но в короткий миг рука её ослабла, упав на землю с тихим шелестом.

Невидящий взгляд уставился вперёд.

Фёдору резко стало тошно: горло сковало, а нос заложило, — но сил подняться не нашёл. Он продолжал сидеть напротив ещё тёплого тела, жадно разглядывая потускневшие глаза, наблюдая, как они теряют свой насыщенный тёмно-карий оттенок. Казалось, вот сейчас она моргнёт, но они продолжали отдавать мертвенным блеском. Фёдор даже не сразу заметил, как Честер, пригнувшись чуть ближе, вытянул руку и прикрыл её веки, а потом и вовсе встал и отошёл в сторону.

Фёдор растерянно посмотрел на свои перчатки. Кровавые разводы не были видны на тёмной резине, но отблеск и дурманящий запах железа ещё сильнее провоцировали тошноту.

— Смотрите-ка, кто тут у нас спрятался! — раздался восторженный возглас из-под приоткрывавшейся рольставни.

Железный лист поднялся, приоткрывая вид на старую мастерскую: станки, точильное колесо, верстаки и многое другое, — а по центру стояла фигура Галии, придерживавшая за воротник обессиленного мужчину. Его жиденькие волосы чуть ли дыбом от страха не стояли, а круглые очки — перекошены, множество порезов и потёртых краёв на его изношенном пиджаке, а на глупой клетчатой жилетке и вовсе множество жирных пятен. В руках Галия держала крепкой хваткой клинок, так что её пленник и не думал двигаться против её воли.

— Стало интересно, что это за всхлипы были слышны аж из погреба паба, — она отшвырнула его вперёд, к Честеру и Фёдору, язвительно оскалившись. Но эта улыбка больше предназначалась последнему, точно служила намёком на её полезность в миссии. — Говорит, успел спрятаться перед стрельбой. Ой… какая жалость…

Она взглядом нашла тело возле стенки здания, оскал сменился неловким мычанием.

— Каллиста…

Мужчина, еле приподнявшись на локтях, подполз к телу женщины — Каллисты, как он выразился — и прихватил её. Теперь он уже не просто кряхтел и что-то пыхтел, а вполне себе чётко называл имя покойной. Всё настойчивее и настойчивее, встряхивая её, пока и вовсе не разразился в хрипловатый стон. Он раскачивался из сторону в сторону, точно это помогло бы ему успокоиться.

— Нет, нет… — всхлипывал он.

Фёдор посмотрел себе через плечо, заметив при этом, как Галия и Честер переглянулись. Прошло минуты три, прежде чем Честер прервал стенания мужчины — тот будто только заметил их, посмотрев своими опухшими глазками, которые испуганно вперились в окруживших его китобоев.

— К-кто вы…

— А-а! Задаём вопросы мы, дорогуша, — промурлыкала Галия, прищурившись. Тот не ответил на данное замечание.

— Кто такие лоялисты? — спросил Честер, приблизившись к мужчине.

Фёдор постарался не смотреть в сторону мёртвого тела, но после одного невольного взгляда его уши покраснели не то от не понятной ему злости, не то от холодного ветра, подувшего со стороны причала. Однако последовавшие следом слова заставили его дико оглянуться прямо на мужчину.

— Заговорщики… — протянул тот, отвернувшись от ребят. — Мертвые заговорщики против тирании.

Честер напрягся. Его желваки дёрнулись вверх, он оттащил в сторону Фёдора, больно впившись в его предплечье.

— Отправляйся сейчас к Дауду. Передай ему, чтобы срочно прибыл сюда, в Старый порт. Если он спросит причину, то просто скажи, что это касается регента.


	6. Chapter 6

Прошёл почти весь день, близился вечер. Пасмурная погода не давала никакого шанса на то, чтобы насладиться такими редкими лучами солнца. Да оно и само не спешило показаться из-за мутной дымки, прячась и прячась. Ветер, слабо и болезненно, пытался открыть его земным жителям, но попытки были тщетными — только промозглые сквозняки обеспечил. Он свистел, пробегая улочки, дыры и щели, крыши и балконы, разбитые или заколоченные окна многоэтажек, у которых первый этаж был затоплен. Вода была мутно-зелёного оттенка — казалось даже, что она гораздо темнее тины, собравшейся по краям. Волны образовывались под малейшим дуновением ветерка, но они были ничтожно малы, что их с трудом можно было разглядеть с высоты, с которой на водную гладь смотрел Дауд.

Он отошёл, чтобы чуть-чуть отдохнуть. Всё это время Дмитрий, Дженкинс и Ринальдо отрабатывали некоторые моменты под его руководством: все трое пытались разработать тактику боя на ходу, когда Дауд не давал им ни малейшей возможности на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Если с начала тренировки они не могли его даже коснуться, то чем больше времени проходило, тем больше ударов он пропускал. Пары затхлого запаха тины только раздражали.

— Может, вам отдохнуть, мастер? — излишне бодро спросил Дмитрий. — Мы работаем достаточно долго, когда Мише только собиралась уходить.

— За себя говори, — буркнул уставший Ринальдо, прислонившись к металлическим листам, упираясь шестом для равновесия. — Я тут и полетать с утра успел…

— Ранняя пташка, — хмыкнул Дженкинс.

Дауд обвёл всех троих взглядом, полным сомнения. Однако лишь вздохнул и положил шест на место.

— Час.

Парни тут же поторопились, побросав всё на землю и убегая внутрь здания; уже были слышны возбуждённые разговоры о многом и возгласы, которые вскоре затихли, когда силуэтов парней не было видно за стеклами окон. Теперь здесь, на улице, остался только Дауд и этот чёртов ветер, не спешивший прятаться подальше от своего мрачного спутника.

Мысли его уносились вслед за потоками воздуха: как беспокойные, так и простые, мимолётные, не оставлявшие после себя ничего, кроме приятной пустоты. Однако стоило ему хотя бы попытаться подумать о чём-то важном, как голова начинала гудеть.

Ему вдруг стало тошно.

Дауд вспоминал о былых временах под натиском лишних мыслей, твердивших ему, что раньше было лучше. Проще. Одна работа, деньги — ничего более не нужно было и ничего не волновало его. Теперь же в груди было так тяжело, что точно вырвали из груди нечто важное и необходимое для дальнейшей жизни в этом мире. Было ли это «что-то» у него раньше, может он просто не ведал, что этого ему не хватало всё время. Впервые ему показалось, что чувства, слишком сентиментальные и меланхоличные, управляли им, чего не бывало раньше. Каждый час. Каждую секунду.

Он посмотрел себе под ноги на небольшой мостик, змеёй тянувшийся над мёртвыми водами. С помощью метки Дауд смог бы переместиться на его листы мгновенно.

А что было бы, если он сам сделал бы шаг?

Почему люди так боятся высоты?

Того, что всё закончится слишком быстро или что этот полёт может продлиться вечность? Сам Дауд столько раз летал, парил над бесконечно быстрой и бесконечно медленной смертью, что уже и сбился со счёту. Он убегал от неё…

Всего шаг и…

А ведь не он один думал об этом. Дауд никогда не был один в таких мыслях.

Он глубоко вздохнул и отошёл от края, направившись в кабинет. Не сказать, что день от этого стал красочнее.

На столе он заметил записку от Томаса (разве она была здесь в полдень?):

_Мастер,  
Отправился в Старый Порт проследить за Фёдором и Галией, а то вы знаете, какими они буйными могут быть вместе.  
Томас  
P.S.: на случай, если Дмитрий всё же не передаст.  
P.S. S.: сегодня ночью должен вернуться Карло с Элосом и Доджем. Довольно странно, что Карло не отправил никого из них, чтобы сообщить о пропаже Аттано со двора. _

Дауд ухмыльнулся — Томас всегда слишком предусмотрителен, но за это ему полагалась награда. Он отложил записку в сторону и заметил под ней пару листов с письмами от заказчиков. Все анонимные, но разные места встречи: Дауд никогда не верил в переписки, ведь у человека достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать подходящий вариант своей речи; но когда стоишь лицом к лицу, у некоторых не получается сориентироваться. Конечно, это не отменяет той возможности, что человек мог изначально подготовиться, но… Дауду было гораздо легче понять человека, когда он видел его лицо. Люди, точно открытая книга.

Он пролистал пару записок с пометками некоторых из ребят, образно пометивших желание заказчика.

«Вернуть долг».

«Наследство».

«Вообще не особо понял, о чём он там бубнил», — Дауд узнал почерк Юрия.

«Долг».

«Интрижка».

Дауд даже дочитывать последние пару не стал: ничего не меняется в этой жизни. Сложив все обратно, он направился в библиотеку — журнала с выполненными заказами и заметками он не нашёл, так что подумал, что тот мог быть там.

Так он и вошёл бы, как приглушённые голоса оттуда заставили его резко остановиться.

— Да ладно тебе, Рин, больно стоит из-за этого волноваться, — Дауд скрылся за стеной возле прохода, как только услышал насмешливый голос Дмитрия. Через мгновение кто-то шумно выдохнул и послышался кашель. Запахло жжёным табаком.

— Нашёл, где этой штукой дымить, Дженкинс! — воскликнул Ринальдо, приглушённо кашляя. — Извини уж, Дмитрий, но у меня эта мысль уже давно сидит в голове.

— Что за мысль? — непринуждённый голос Дженкинса резко сменился кашлем, влажным кашлем.

Дауд придвинулся чуть ближе, но старался не думать, что вот-вот одна из половиц могла его сдать.

Ринальдо не отвечал. Он тушился, прежде чем ответить вполголоса:

— Дауд уже действительно не в той форме, в этом Додж прав. И она была права.

— Бездна тебя дери, Рин… — устало выдохнул Дмитрий, шурша о полки. — Можно подумать, ты бы отошёл от этого так быстро.

— Да ты посмотри, как он раскис, разуй глаза! — фыркнул тот. — Прошло достаточно времени, взять себя в руки. Верно, Дженкинс?

Прозвучал вновь тот плохой кашель вперемешку с неуверенным согласием.

Послышались размеренные шаги.

— Ну, может, и так, но мы всё равно продолжаем работать, — с неохотой поддался Дмитрий.

— Что будет, если Дауда вдруг не станет? Он уже не тот волк, что был десять лет назад, например. Кто знает, что будет с нами, если вся наша опора вдруг исчезнет?

Судя по звуку, Дженкинс вновь закурил, а Ринальдо приглушённо рыкнул.

— Билли просто повезло, что она легко отделалась после подобных мыслей, Ринальдо, — мрачно подметил Дмитрий, на что тот лишь наигранно фыркнул. — А вот кто-то из нас — вряд ли.

Дженкинс, минимально участвовавший в диалоге, встал и подошёл, судя по всему, к окну, пробурчав, что пойдёт выпить воды перед тренировкой. Ринальдо и Дмитрий этого не особо заметили, продолжив свой разговор, но уже пытаясь сменить тему и разрядить обстановку.

Жаль, что у Дауда этого не получилось.

Тошнота вновь подступила к горлу. Ему стало душно, хоть перед ним был пустой коридор. Заметив рядом с собой открытое окно, он залез на карниз и переместился на обломки соседнего здания. Ноги сами несли его по крышам здания, твёрдо и верно, точно он сейчас по тротуару какого-то переулка брёл и знал, куда именно.

Но он не знал. Хоть ощущение, что это всегда было одно и то же место, из раза в раз.

Дауд остановился у большого водяного бака на крыше, прямо на краю, что, посмотрев вниз, можно было увидеть водную гладь пристани. Хотя, к слову, эта вода заполонила собой почти весь причал: нижний ярус площадки у жироварни был весь под водой. Рядом с затопленным берегом покоились уже давно почившие китобойные траулеры, погибшие от ржавчины, времени и одиночества. Вдали мирно покачивались буйки, прорезая своим холодным светом густой туман над водой, придавая ей какой-то болезненный цвет. По другую сторону от здания, где стоял Дауд, точно наблюдая своими мутными окнами за ним, была жироварня Гривза. От одного вида этого злосчастного здания стало ещё хуже: словно затхлый запах, подхваченный ветром, норовил проникнуть в лёгкие и заполнить их собой, душа ещё сильнее.

Обессиленно упав на холодный камень, Дауд запустил руки в волосы. Он старался глубоко дышать, как если бы боялся забыть, каким образом это делать.

Вдох.

Не сказать, что Дауда это задело, нет. Нет. Его не могло как-то оскорбить чьё-то мнение: слишком уж чёрствым он стал за годы убийств.

Выдох.

Однако желчь не спешила отступать и жгла внутри, как оса. Руки дрогнули только раз, но страх потерять контроль вырос в разы. Контроль над собой.

Вдох.

Только он сам виноват в происходящем. Может, он действительно упускает множество важных вещей, пытаясь удержать всё и вся, нагнать свои ошибки и исправить их — всё буквально проскальзывало сквозь его пальцы.

Выдох…

Почему он пришёл именно сюда? Прошло достаточно времени с тех пор, как её не стало. Её больше не было для Дауда. А он вновь пришёл на эту крышу возле заброшенной пристани китобойных траулеров, забытых и покинутых, умиравших… точно вот-вот она могла прийти, присесть рядом с ним. Она была единственной, кто понимал его лучше, чем он сам. Когда впервые Дауд набрёл на это место в каком-то бреду, она смогла его найти, когда остальные — нет.

Дауд прикрыл глаза.

Вот послышались шаги — лёгкие и осторожные. Волна приятных мурашек прошлась от мысли, что кто-то мог быть сейчас рядом, прямо за его спиной. Даже подозрения, что так опасность подступала незаметно, развеялись от прикосновения к плечу, которое крепко сжали. Большая и тёплая рука.

— Теперь я понимаю её, — усмехнулся тихий голос.

Дауд приоткрыл глаза: всё-таки это было не видение, — и посмотрел на подошедшего. Томас. Действительно, кто это мог быть, как не он.

— Я думал, ты вместе с Честером в Старом порту, — Дауд отвернулся от парня, снова разглядывая унылый пейзаж. — Как ты меня нашёл?

Томас вновь усмехнулся.

— Честер заверил меня, что управится и один. Тем более, там было достаточно спокойно, чтобы поверить его словам.

Однако Дауд не мог ответить тем же смешком.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Помнится, вы не в первый раз так пропадаете. И, к моему сожалению, я не заметил это сначала. Вернее, не я первый, кто придал этому значение. Вы не против, сэр, если я присяду? — Дауд помолчал, но потом кивнул. Томас молча сел рядом, но продолжить не спешил: — … Однако она не была мной. Следом за вами, и она стала исчезать время от времени. Только потом поделилась со мной, что была с вами всё это время, даже сказала, где вас можно было найти. Вы не подумайте, она долго сомневалась, говорить ли со мной об этом, ведь… искренне ценила ваши личное пространство и секреты, не желая открыть их другим, — Томас помедлил, прежде чем сказать. — Она поведала мне обо всём только за несколько дней до…

Дауд глубоко вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что хотел сказать Томас, но вместо этого лишь нерешительно посмотрел на него, продолжая молчать.

— … до того, как смотрители ворвались прямо в контору Радшора. Точно чувствовала, — хмыкнул Томас.

— Чувствовала собственное предательство? — неутешительно проговорил в ответ Дауд. Ему стало тошно от звенящей обиды, проскользнувшей в его голосе.

— Чувствовать, что поступаешь неправильно. Даже сейчас мне тяжело верится, что она могла выбрать власть взамен вас, сэр.

— Это был её выбор, Томас. Ты не мог его предугадать. Как и я. И теперь мне уготовано гадать, что такого увидела она во мне, что заставило её поступить так.

— Однако, знаете, сэр, — вдруг добавил Томас, не дослушав, — что именно меня удивило и… даже порадовало в этой ситуации?

Дауд бросил взгляд на своего собеседника. Лицо Томаса засветилось от кроткой улыбки, но такой яркой, что Дауд ненароком готов был улыбнуться в ответ, хоть и не хотелось.

— Она жива. Где-то вдали, на островах или в море. И всё вы, сэр, — уголки его губ приподнялись ещё выше, а глаза засверкали, что он отвернулся, точно пытаясь скрыть это. — Я знаю, насколько вы мстительны: никогда не позволите обидчику долго оставаться безнаказанным, — но… Но вы — вы, сэр — дали Билли второй шанс!

Дауда передёрнуло от имени, которое Томас произнёс с излишней пылкостью.

— А это показывает, что вы не настолько уж чёрствый человек, коим себя зовёте лишний раз!

Челюсть Дауда сжалась, что боль отдала в голову. Он наскоро привстал и уже собирался уйти — он достаточно послушал Томаса, но всё это уже переходило границы.

— Сэр! — воскликнул Томас, вскакивая с места и поспевая за ним. — Дауд!

Дауд не хотел этого слушать. Он не потерпит этого.

— Вы позволили ей жить! Ей! Это самое главное, Дауд, ведь не взирая на её поступок, вы позволили ей начать новую жизнь, дали второй шанс!  
Дауд, не выслушав до конца, переместился, а соседние крыши, стремительно направляясь к торговой палате Радшора. Чувство омерзения и отвращения его захлестнуло с головой, закипая.

Шум торопливых шагов заставил его нервно обернуться.

— Прошу, не думайте, что я хотел заставить вас вспоминать о Билли, просто…

— Томас.

Тот тут же замолчал.

Дауд перевёл дыхание, но груди продолжала гореть — он постарался не подавать виду, как тяжело ему далось это. Однако он только набрался духу сказать Томасу, чтобы тот даже не смел заикаться об этом, сзади послышались громкие возгласы.

— Мастер! Мастер! — Дмитрий, запыхавшись, точно оббегал весь квартал, а сам не ожидал, что Дауд и Томас будут поблизости. — Угадайте, кто проснулся?

Однако после этих слов Томас смерил того таким взглядом, явно намекая, что тот не вовремя, и Дмитрий проглотил язык. Для Дауда же это был шанс поскорей уйти от разговора.

Руки его дрогнули.

Дауд и Томас тут же поспешили в контору — только Дмитрий как-то помедлил и намеренно отстал.

Ринальдо и Дженкинс чуть ли не вздрогнули от столь скорого появления мастера.

— Дмитрий вам уже сказал?.. — но Ринальдо не решился договорить, словно только сейчас заметил выражение лица Дауда.

Тот размашистыми шагами влетел в слишком большую комнату — возможно, она раньше принадлежала какому-то чиновнику бывшей торговой палаты Радшора — мебель была сложена у стен и по углам, образуя небольшие горки, только стул с незваным гостем одиноко стоял в середине комнаты, прямо напротив вошедшего.

Аттано сидел неподвижно: только взгляд точно резко поднял, заметив Дауда у дверного проёма. Руки у того были привязаны к спинке стула. Голова опущена так, что тяжело было разглядеть лицо из-за небрежно свисавших грязных прядей волос. Тяжёлый плащ сковывал тело узника, что нельзя было точно сказать, дышал ли тот или нет. Ведь даже взгляд не придавал жизни этому телу…

Зябкое чувство накрыло Дауда. Ему вновь стало не по себе о этих бездонных глаз, какой холод они источали.

— Мастер, вы не знаете, почему он отреагировал на ваш приход? — внезапный вопрос появившегося из ниоткуда Коннора заставил Дауда напряжённо зыркнуть на того. Физиономия парня не изменилась: воспалённые глаза продолжали смотреть на него, пытливо ожидая чего-то.

Дауд проигнорировал вопрос.

— Как давно он в сознании?

— Уже около двадцати минут, мастер. Двадцать же? Мы даже не увидели бы, если бы Ринальдо вдруг не взвизгнул. Он первым его заметил? Дмитрий пытался вас найти в кабинете, но там было пусто. Томас, рад тебя видеть. Он не реагировал ни на что. Ни на попытки Дженкинса его растрясти, ни на разговоры Ринальдо, ни на моё присутствие. Аттано всё это время смотрел прямо туда, — Коннор показал туда, откуда выбежал Дауд. — Также…

— Коннор, — выдохнул Дауд, больше не в силах терпеть монотонный поток мыслей, ему вновь стало противно от ситуации, — вы крепко его связали?

Коннор молча посмотрел на него, после чего кивнул. Однако мнимая тревога не покинула Дауда.

— Ну что ж… — протянул Дауд, вновь оглядываясь на Аттано, что продолжал сидеть и смотреть.

Нет.

Следить.

Дауд сделал пру шагов навстречу тому. Ни движения в отчет. Тогда Дауд решил оказаться с ним на одном уровне — он медленно подошёл к груде хлама и взял стул неподалёку от Дженкинса, и, не отрывая взгляда от Аттано, поставил напротив, присев.

Теперь их глаза были на одном уровне.

Ни Корво не говорил, ни Дауд. Казалось, в этой прохладной комнате не было никого. Только они. Лишь убийца и жертва, молча вглядывавшихся друг в друга, точно так они могли понять друг друга. Две книги, которые можно было бы прочитать без труда, но… только одна из них была чиста — без слов и пятен на своих страницах. Невозможно прочитать.

Пальцы у Дауда похолодели: его не покидало ощущение, что чем дольше он сидел напротив Аттано, тем более беззащитным становился.

— Тебе стоило быть внимательнее, когда пытался убить меня. Хотя, не сомневаюсь, ты не планировал, что кто-то может помешать тебе.  


Корво даже не моргнул.

Наклонившись чуть ближе к нему, Дауд смог разглядеть на краях мундира множество тёмных разводов и пятен.

— Молчишь? Что ж, это будет посложнее, но интереснее, — проговорил Дауд без особо энтузиазма в голосе. — Оно не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, Аттано. Ты скажешь всё, что мне нужно.

Дауд чувствовал на себе взгляды. Его спина будто горела под ними.

— Но обойдёмся без крови, ты так не хотел бы? — он почти прошептал это, говоря всё тише и тише. — Для этого тебе нужно лишь ответить. Тебя нанял Берроуз, это и дураку понятно, но с какой целью он держит тебя рядом с собой?

Потемневшие глаза Корво впились в него, обжигая своим безразличием.

— Но что меня больше волнует, так это то, что ты позволяешь, — продолжил он ещё тише, говоря уже больше самому себе. — Почему?

Всего на мгновение Дауду показалось, будто бы у него получилось достучаться до Корво, что крохотный огонёк загорелся в глубинах этой толщи тьмы, но… это мгновение прошло. Тот как был, словно камень, так таким и остался.

Дауд обернулся, пройдясь взглядом по остальным: «Видели ли они это?». Дженкинс и Ринальдо, кучкуясь у прохода, любопытно смотрели на него, Коннор сидел у двери и не отрывал от него взгляда, но было ощущение, будто его не было сейчас здесь, а Томас и Дмитрий… с каким-то беспокойством.  
Дауд прочистил горло и заговорил громче, как вначале.

— Регент не послал бы тебя без причины. Убить меня, может, ещё и пару моих ребят, что ещё?

«Конечно же, только меня».

— Ты был один? Или всё же стоит ожидать гостей, псин Берроуза?

«Ты пришёл один».

— Как ты нашёл это место? Берроуз и в помине не думал о нём, так как ты здесь оказался?

Особого увлечения Дауд не испытывал, спрашивая это всё — лишь крохотный огонёк разгорался внутри. Дауд не любил загадки. А ещё больше не любил их разгадывать. И сейчас сидящий перед ним стал той тайной, закрывавшей обзор навесь остальной мир.

С момента начала допроса вид у Аттано оставался неизменным, но у Дауда что-то в нём вызывало мутные ощущения: фигура была как-то неестественно сгорблена и поломана, грудь точно с болью поднималась, едва справляясь с весом мундира, зоркие глаза в миг тускнели, становясь мертвенно неподвижными — сами они были пусты. Чувство щемящей жалости к этому созданию зародилось внутри Дауда, прячась в некоем страхе за разгоравшемся пламенем.

Эта буря внутри продолжала усиливаться.

Это был не тот человек, которого Дауд видел год назад в Башне. Тот человек был живым воплощением ярости, пожаром, стремящемся поглотить рядом с собой всё живое. Всё, что угрожало ему и его собственности. Он бы сам сгорел…

Но сейчас перед Даудом был лишь пепел. Останки того самого, что стремился гореть.

Ничего нет.

Ничего.

Дауд вскочил со стула, опрокинув его, и со всего размаху ударил Аттано по лицу. В ушах стоял звон, что он даже не заметил, как вздрогнули некоторые из присутствовавших. Тошнота подступила к горлу, почти обжигая и душа его. Он ударил ещё раз и ещё. Капли крови упали на пол, совсем рядом с носком его ботинка.

Аттано лишь махнул головой.

Схватив его за края плаща, Дауд запрокинул его вперёд, но хлипкие ножки стула не выдержали такого давления со стороны, а потому подогнулись, уволакивая за собой Аттано и Дауда. Тот упал прямо на узника, но продолжая крепко стискивать плотную зашарканную ткань. Опершись ногой о пол, он приподнялся, вновь встряхивая Аттано — второй удар головой о дощатый пол. Из-за всех сил подняв его, Дауд остановился, собираясь наконец сказать то, что так долго томилось внутри, но лишь изумлённо посмотрел на открывшееся лицо.

Осунувшееся, болезненно-бледное лицо, беспорядочная щетина. Влажное от едкого пота — капля с кончика носа скатилась по перегородке вниз, прямо в ямочку над верхней губой. Те были пересохшими, треснутыми в некоторых местах; дорожка крови, грязновато-алой, размазалась ближе к уголку линии губ. Брызги запёкшейся крови на щеках и лбу почти стёрлись, потемнели. Глаза невидяще продолжали смотреть прямо на него…

Руки у Дауда ослабли. На лбу выступила испарина. Дауд медленно разжал пальцы и привстал, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Корво.

Дауд проговорил, еле выговаривая каждое слово:

— Что ты хотел сказать, мне, Коннор? — Дауд даже не заметил, как тот уже стоял возле него и что-то говорил.

— Ринальдо, можешь показать? А хотя, я сам, — поток слов Дауду вдруг показался незнакомым.

Коннор вынул из-за пояса небольшой перочинный нож и, дождавшись, пока Ринальдо и Дмитрий поднимут стул с Аттано, провёл по голой части кисти остриём лезвия, при этом не без скрытого интереса разглядывая лицо узника.

Ни один мускул Аттано не дрогнул, по крайней мере, этого не было видно из-под плаща.

Взгляд Коннора, который тот бросил Дауду, точно спрашивал, увидел ли он то же, что и Коннор.

Значит, Дауду не показалось. С Аттано действительно что-то сделали, но что и как — это предстояло узнать.

Узнать? Не собирался он помогать ему, нет. С чего бы? Это не его дело. Узнав у того всю нужную Дауду информацию, он сможет предотвратить ту же возможную участь для своих ребят. Не поэтому ли Аттано здесь — устранить его, а самих китобоев оставить беззащитными. Идеальные мишени.

Но Дауд, обратно посмотрев на Аттано, вновь почувствовал то жалостливое чувство внутри только при виде этого человека.

— Не знаю, на сколько это возможно, но он потерял чувствительность к боли, если у него вообще она когда-нибудь была, — продолжал бубнить Коннор. — Он близок к обморочному состоянию?

— Как эта махина может упасть в обморок, если он чуть не раскидал Дауда одним махом?! — возмутился Ринальдо, громко воскликнув.

— Именно, — поддакнул Дженкинс.

Коннор вяло посмотрел на них и ничего не ответил. Он вновь обратился к Дауду. Однако он помедлил, заметив, как тот продолжал пытливо разглядывать Аттано.

— Мастер, вряд ли человек может выдержать боль, любого вида. Или может? Выпил ли я обезболивающее утром? Думаю, мастер, стоит повременить с допросами подобного рода. Стоит уделить время изучению его состояния, может, так мы выудим больше информации. Больше же?

Коннор навевал лёгкую усталость, приятную, точно неосознанно пытался отвлечь Дауда от гнетущих мыслей.

— Так и поступим. Пока Аттано у нас, Берроуз будет делать более аккуратные шаги в будущем. А это значит, время у нас есть. Томас, — обратился он вдруг к затихшему парню, — отправляйся за…

В комнату неожиданно ворвался Фёдор, чуть не сбив Дмитрия у порога; его рыжие кудри так и липли ко лбу от пота, так и сыпавшегося градом по лицу парня. Он, запыхавшийся и растерянный, подбежал к Дауду и с придыханием воскликнул.

— Стар… пор… — он попытался быстро отдышаться, но выходило с большим трудом. — В па… ям…

— «Песья яма»? — переспросил Ринальдо, усмехнувшись. — Песика нашёл себе для вечерних игр?

На многозначительные взгляды Ринальдо Фёдор зло покосился на того, но он настолько устал, что даже на злость сил не было.

— Что там произошло? — вернул его Дауд назад, к причине спешного прибытия.

— Мы нашли заговорщиков против регента, сэр.

Дауд прищурился, разглядывая раскрасневшееся лицо, а потом тут же кинул взгляд на Томаса — тому даже говорить не стоило ничего. Тот сразу вышел. Оглянувшись вновь на Аттано и сказав Дмитрию следить за всем, Дауд, вместе с Фёдором, следом покинул комнату.


	7. Chapter 7

Фёдор их буквально гнал в Старый порт, что Дауд и Томас еле поспевали за ним, настолько тот пытался поскорее попасть на территорию паба. Не сказать, что порт был далеко от Затопленного квартала, но с таким темпом они добрались до туда за меньшее время, чем они могли предполагать.

Честер встретил их с уличной стороны: заброшенные улицы и дома, огромные металлические блоки, перекрывавшие пути в заселённые места Дануолла, — всё это навевало смутные ощущения неприязни и волнения. Конечно, это сделали, чтоб предотвратить распространение чумы. Однако был вопрос, что именно здесь произошло. Дауд сомневался, что тут появился вдруг заражённый: будь этот так, никто бы и на метр не позволил другим жильцам приблизиться к оживлённой улице. Его верный спутник, промозглый ветер, еле смог прорваться чрез эти ставни и прогудеть что-то, заставляя его поёжиться от одной мысли, что могло стать с теми, кто здесь раньше проживал. Вот во что медленно превращался город после смерти одного человека? Словно язвы, эти брошенные закоулки и дома разрастаются…

— Фёдор объяснил мне всё кратко, но хотелось бы подробностей, — сказал Дауд, надеясь на привычную собранность Честера.

И не прогадал.

Они двинулись вдоль линии мутных и треснутых окон паба к железным листам, закрывавших узкий проход между пабом и каким-то ещё одним небольшим зданием блёклого красного цвета, больше походившего на грязный оранжевый, обросшим множеством труб. Честер нащупал небольшую покорёженную ручку — та протяжно скрипнула — и открыл проход во внутренний двор.

Не сказать, что вид стал гораздо лучше: почти полностью заросшая кирпичная стена паба (лоза так и цеплялась за прорехи между камнем, угрожая тем самым схватить ими же зазевавшегося путника), пару проржавевших листов небрежно опёрлись о соседнее здание-каморку, прямо в проходе; часть бочек из-под пива или вина, наверняка уже пустых, с полной пепельницей на одной из крышек стояли у входа в само заведение. Дауд приподнял голову и увидел треснувшие стёкла окон; они не были особо грязными, точно недавно прибирались внутри. Вентиляционная труба соединяла паб и своего соседа; выше было ещё что-то, походившее на дорогу из листов, прямо как у них у конторы.

Возможно, двор смог бы скрасить печальный вид давно брошенного заведения своей голой землёй с редкими пучками пожелтевшей травы, если бы не грязно-коричневые пятна крови, уже впитавшейся в остывшую землю, и кучки трупов — они делали только хуже, что у Дауда засосало под ложечкой. Он напряжённо оглянулся на женщину рядом с собой, у ног. А чуть дальше лежал ещё один труп, больше походивший на медведя в мундире, чем на человека.

«Стоит полагать, что это и есть отставной адмирал Хевлок», — проскользнула мысль, пока он он разглядывал дыру в затылке.

— Мы задержались в Вирмвуде дольше, чем ожидалось, так что получилось добраться до сюда только к полудню. Приблизительно через четыре часа Галия заметила движение у входа в паб. По сути, все, кто здесь лежит на данный момент, стали жертвами стрельбы.

Дауд бросил быстрый взгляд на двор, сделав пару шагов вперёд, и присел возле одного из тел несчастных, чьи тела точно замерли в том мгновении, в агонии, которую они испытывали. Их руки были неестественно вывернуты, изогнуты; пальцы в грязи, больше походившие на ломанные ветви засохшего тростника.

Девушка у его ног лежала на спине. Её медные волосы распушились из-под упавшей рядом фуражки и слиплись от сгустков крови. Раскрытые глаза потеряли свой блеск и потускнели, став почти такого же пасмурного серого, что и небо, куда они были устремлены. Неправильный и слишком большой рот ещё сильнее исказился, точно неизвестной всё ещё было мучительно больно т огромной раны, зиявшей между ключицей и жилистой шеей, из которой уже перестала сочиться кровь. Ей уже успели пропитаться грязные рубашка и накидка.

— Её звали Сесилия, — вдруг раздался сиплый голос чуть поодаль от Дауда.

Дауд посмотрел на измотанного мужчину в круглых очках, делавших его голову ещё круглее, точно яйцо, а глаза — кучнее и мельче. Он сидел подле трупа женщины, прислонённой к кирпичной кладке — как он вообще его не заметил? — а возле него, скорее, за ним, в тени навеса, где виднелись станки и резаки, стояла Галия. Она прислонилась к косяку и лениво жевала траву. Её колючий взгляд и пинок в бок мужчины заставили того передёрнуться всем телом.

Привстав и подойдя ближе к ним, Дауд твёрдо спросил:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Пьеро Джоплин. Однако, стоит полагать, что «звали», ведь моя гибель уже близка, я прав, незнакомец?

Хоть голос его был спокоен, внешне же он побледнел со странной желтизной в щеках и ещё сильнее дрогнул. С долей страха в глазах он покосился на труп рядом с собой.

— Думаю, ты нам ещё пригодишься, Пьеро, — протянул Дауд, повернув голову к Честеру, надеясь увидеть подтверждение своим словам в его глазах, однако его ждало разочарование.

— По словам Джоплина, ему ни о не говорили, а если и делали, то только о мелочах или требованиях к будущей работе.

— Кто будет вообще считаться с простым механиком! — как-то обиженно воскликнул тот, подтверждая слова Честера. — Ну, не таким прям простым, но всё же… Единственная задача, стоявшая передо мной, и то не увидела даже шанса вырваться в свет!..

В этот же момент он резко замолчал, точно воды в рот набрал. Но эта неожиданная смена настроения только подогрела любопытство Дауда. Тот, оглянувшись на миг, лишь продолжал вглядываться в это истерзанное морщинами — теми, что появляются отнюдь не от старости — лицо; его интерес к небрежно брошенным словам не был полон радости, предвкушение от грядущих вопроса и ответа имело неприятный привкус. Что-то подсказывало Дауду, что сам он уже знал разгадку.

Сдавленный стон за их спинами заставил всех троих вздрогнуть и обернуться.

Рядом с двумя девушками дёрнулся мужчина — старик в поношенном пиджачке, воротник и край плеча которой окрасились в бордовый цвет, и со глупыми седыми бакенбардами. Дрожащими руками он опёрся о земля и попытался привстать, но болезненно сморщился и вскинул руку к уху. Вернее, месту, где оно должно было быть — правая часть его лица была также вся в крови, сочившейся из раны, что тяжело было разглядеть, осталось ли в том месте хоть что-то от ушной раковины. Старик еле держал равновесие, и завалился на спину.

Фёдор, стоявший в этот момент совсем рядом, стал бледен, как снег, его глаза расширились от ужаса. Он на миг оцепенел, но только подбежавший Томас вывел его из этого состояния истукана — вместе они помогли принять сидячее положение старику, смачно кашлявшему и тяжело дышавшему.

Дауд серьёзно посмотрел на Честера, хоть своего удивления он не смог скрыть.

— Ты сказал, что это «жертвы».

— Похоже, я пропустил одного… Моя оплошность, мастер, это не повторится, — Честер тут же потупил взгляд.

Мимо них на шатких ногах пробежал Пьеро.

— Сэмюель! Сэмюель! — он упал на колени перед стариком, встряхивая его не то от радости, не от испуга. — Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Сэмюель!

Тот будто только сейчас начал приходить в себя и увидел перед собой мужчину.

— Пытался, когда в море был… — прошептал Сэмюель сам себе, но, схватив свободной и чистой от крови рукой плечо Пьеро, крепко и успокаивающе сжал. — …где все?

Восторженный скулеж Джоплина прекратился после этих слов. Его подбородок по-детски дёрнулся вверх, а лоб нахмурился. Он чуть отполз от старика, неуверенно, точно сомневался, стоило ли тому показывать всё, но тот уже понял. Его каменное лицо молча осмотрело весь беспорядок, но ни один мускул не дрогнул на нём. Лишь тень горькой печали углубила эти морщины, когда он задержался сначала на Сесилии, а затем на женщине, позади Дауда…

Взгляд его блёклых глаз устремился на подошедшего Дауда. В течение минуты тот напряжённо смотрел на него, продолжая молчать.

— Что вам здесь нужно? — его скрипучий голос был холоден и твёрд, будто бы не он сейчас истекал кровью.

Старик не обратил внимания на то, как Пьеро непонимающе смотрел то на него, то на Дауда, чьи глаза сощурились, а губы сильнее сжались.

— Сначала мне бы хотелось знать имя того, с кем я говорю сейчас.

— А мне думалось, что вы и так обо всём осведомлены, раз вас занесло сюда в такой… момент, — он попробовал встать — Томас и Фёдор попытались ему помочь — но тело ещё не избавилось от шока в своих костях, мышечных волокнах, и он вновь сел; его лицо стало гораздо мрачнее после этого. — Сэмюель Бечворт к вашим услугам.

Только Дауд собирался ответить той же учтивостью, смешанной с неким любопытством по отношению к этому занятному старику, Сэмюелю Бечворту, как тот его перебил:

— Не сочтите за дерзость, но ваше имя в представлении не нуждается, — он сильно закашлял, дёргаясь в руках Фёдора, — …так как я уже имел честь познакомиться с ним на плакатах в Винном квартале два года назад. А потому… — он вздохнул, — … стоит думать, раз вы здесь, то регент нас всё-таки нашёл.

Дауд ухмыльнулся.

— Если бы регент нас действительно нанял, думаю, мы бы встретились с вами, мистер Бечворт, гораздо раньше, до этой резни, что устроил Хевлок тут, не так ли?

Вместо ответа Сэмюель вновь прокашлялся.

— А теперь осмотритесь. Все ли лица, участвовавшие в заговоре, находятся здесь, среди мертвых?

Старик долго вглядывался в глаза Дауда, точно пытаясь прочесть там что-то. Однако он всё же перевёл его в сторону трупов, но с таким трудом, что едва разглядывал каждого, быстро перебегая с одного на другого.

— Должно быть, тут все, — заключил Пьеро, тоже осмотревшись.

— Где лорд Пендлтон? — тут же парировал Сэмюель.

Пьер сначала, нахмурившись, смотрел на старика, прежде чем тихо выдать:

— Не уверен, что он ещё жив. Бездна знает, когда обезумел Фарли…

Дауд поймал на себе обеспокоенные взгляды Честера и Фёдора, явно без слов намекавшие, что здание само они не осмотрели. А если и осмотрели, то не до конца наверняка. Раздражённо вздохнув, Дауд приказал троим, в том числе и Галии, стоявшей у рольставни, смотреть за этими двумя, а он и Честер пойдут и проверят паб.

Только пройдя внутрь, Дауд понял, что оставаться здесь дольше у него не было желания. Всё перевёрнуто, бутылки, стаканы разбиты, рядом с барной стойкой опрокинут поднос с уже успевшей остыть едой — двор выглядел менее обезображено, если не считать трупы за часть ландшафта. Внутренняя сторона бара была мокрая от алкоголя, даже провоняла и источала отвратительный горький запах. Решив, что ловить на первом этаже нечего, Дауд двинулся выше по лестнице напротив прохода.

Дауд терпеть не мог узкие коридоры…

— Честер сказал, комнату 203 он уже успел осмотреть к нашему прибытию.

… особенно, когда кто-то неожиданно появлялся у него за спиной в тот момент.

Томас, слегка побледневший, что его родинки на лице казались каплями смолы, стоял в проходе и выжидающе смотрел на Дауда, ничего не говоря. Его тёмные глаза потускнели, как если бы он чувствовал себя плохо. Мало бы кто заметил столь крохотные изменения в нём — но только не Дауд. И он знал причину тому.

— Я сказал, чтобы Честер пошёл со мной. А ты и он ослушались моего приказа, — холодно заметил он, подходя к комнате 201 и открывая дверь. — Что мне думать об этом теперь, Томас?

— Ничего серьёзного, мастер.

Тот прошёл следом за ним, но тут же остановился, встретившись взглядом с серыми глазами.

— Просто… ощущение, что вы так и не поймёте, что именно я хотел донести до вас, мастер, — он достаточно виновато, исподлобья, смотрел на него. — Прошу вас, поверьте, я не хотел упоминать при вас о… — он замолчал, когда ноздри Дауда нервно дёрнулись, — … о ней, ведь знал, что вы будете недовольны. Но как ваш подопечный и… Как ваш подопечный, я не мог позволить вам переживать из-за необдуманных слов Ринальдо. В конце концов, он может их отработать, и отработает. А мне не стоило думать, что вы сами не в состоянии справиться… Прошу за это вашего прощения, это был мой промах, мастер.

Дауд, не шевелясь, внимал словам Томаса, волна болезненного смущения накрывала его, заставляя щёки белеть. Ему не стоило так бурно реагировать, в этом Томас был прав, — однако сейчас уже ничего нельзя изменить.

— Что ж, моё прощение достаточно тяжело заполучить, ты это знаешь, — Дауд заглянул в номер, — однако тут будет вполне себе простое…

Его голос стал чуть тише, пока взгляд внимательно осматривал помещение: его можно было бы охарактеризовать как уютное и просторное, однако вид облезлых и запятнанных стен и пола твердили о другом. По его правое плечо расположились у стены диванчик — что-то Дауду подсказывало, что он был далеко от понятия «чистый» — и небольшой стол, под которым была большая коробка; слева же была кровать, рядом с которой лежал раскрытый огромный чемодан. Вещи же оттуда были разбросаны у буржуйки — судя по холоду внутри, внутри неё уже была горка золы. Томас заглянул следом, точно заинтересованный, что могло отвлечь мастера; картина, конечно же, не изменилась, но в отличие от Дауда тот прошёл вглубь комнаты, ближе к кровати.

— Ты будешь следить за Ринальдо, чтобы он как следует отработал все свои промахи, а их у него предостаточно, — Дауд вышел чуть вперёд, пытаясь уловить, что могло находиться за спинкой кровати, но Томас того опередил и достал одну бутылку Тивианского вина.

Пустая. Впрочем, взгляд Томаса после объявления своего наказания также стал пустым, а губы неестественно сжались.

— Похоже, кто-то изрядно любил выпить по вечерам.

— Не просто выпить, — парировал Томас, чуть нагибаясь, чтобы посмотреть под каркас, — тут будто до смерти пытались напиться, ограбив предварительно винный склад.

— Рядом как раз погреб.

Дауд развернулся и подошёл к коробке под столиком, так явно выделявшейся из общего тона. Внутри неё оказался аудиограф и аккуратно сложенные дощечки с записями.

Что ж, это уже существеннее пустых бутылок.

Вдруг раздался хлопок, точно что-то разбили — Дауд развернулся в сторону шума, пристально уставившись на Томаса, но тот махнул находкой в своих руках.

Оставалась только последняя комната.

Как выяснилось, её заперли, но замочная скважина была темна: в ней был ключ с той стороны. Также от их глаз не улизнули пулевые вмятины в двери. Дауд и Томас разделились, когда вышли на крышу: так Томас направился с право стороны здания, где было одинокое окошко со стороны внутреннего двора, а Дауд — с правой, по каркасу вывески. Через мутные стёкла мало что можно было разглядеть, но размытые очертания чей-то фигуры сложно было не заметить. Когда неизвестный развернулся в противоположную сторону, что-то бубня себе поднос, Дауд быстро проникнул внутрь — невысокий взбалмошный человек шатко направлялся в сторону Томаса, но точно в бреду резко развернулся на шатких ногах.

Его истошный крик едва ли оглушил Дауда, однако направленный в его сторону тёмный осколок заставил протяжно и устало вздохнуть.

Дауд не сразу понял, о ком говорили ранее Джоплин и Бечворт, но теперь это стало ясным, как день. Пендлтон — одна из самых влиятельных семей в Дануолле, если не на всем Гристоле. Хотя нет, всё-таки в Дануолле. Их лица достаточно узнаваемы из-за заплывших щёк и нелепо высоких лбов, явно не показывавших, какой у них ум. Однако экземпляр, что был перед его глазами, был сплошным заплывшим пятном, раскрасневшимся и изрядно вспотевшим. Его и без того небольшой рост и перекошенный вид делали его ещё меньше в просторном кабинете, где стол был перевёрнут так, что можно было бы спрятаться за ним, книги из большого стеллажа были разбросаны по всему полу. Запах алкоголя смешался с ещё одним противным, который Дауд не хотел узнавать.

— Н-не подход-ди бл-лиже, — кричал мужчина, размахивая в разные стороны, явно ничего не соображая, осколком от бутылки.

Он шатался, что случайно наступил на стеклянную крошку у его ног, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

— Я н-не д-дамся этом-му переростку м-морск!..

Его тело вздрогнуло, прежде чем упасть бесформенным мешком на пол возле ножек кровати. В бедре у мужчины виднелся небольшой дротик, совсем маленький, которого вряд ли было бы достаточно, чтобы вырубить взрослого человека. Сзади Томас уже перекидывал ноги через оконную раму, пролезая внутрь. И на это он так долго времени потратил?

— Довольно опрометчиво было использовать такую дозу, — проворчал Дауд, явно подуставший от этого дня.

— Можно было бы просто ударить его по затылку, но боялся, что переборщу. В конце концов, он был изрядно пьян.

Томас усмехнулся, любопытно осматривая тело Пендлтона сверху вниз, предварительно вынув дротик.

Дело становится достаточно интересным, а также муторным — почему вдруг этот заговор так и не увидел света, а его зачинщики пытались друг друга убить? В горле сильно запершило от таких мыслей.

— Забирай его вниз, к остальным, — приказал Дауд, делая акцент на последних словах, — дальше я один.

Он не дождался реакции Томаса, явно полагаясь на то, что тот не решится вновь ослушаться мастера.

Дауду пришлось подниматься на самый чердак, так как третий этаж был запечатан — с каждым шагом он всё больше замечал пыли и грязи по углам. Воздух стал тяжёлым и сухим, пропитанный запахом засохшей плесени. Единственная комната в углу. Он помедлил её открывать, его руки вдруг потяжелели, а пальцы онемели. Но лишь на мгновение…

Пройдя внутрь, он попал на небольшую развилку, импровизированную, к слову: из окна по его левую руку выходила дорожка из листов — он заметил её ещё по приходу на территорию паба — ведущая в почти разрушенную башню, а прямо — проход в комнату. Дауд решил пройти сначала вперёд, чтобы не бегать туда-сюда.

Достаточно пыльное помещение, точно о нём и вовсе забыли на приличный срок, оставив протёкшей крыше, ветру и птицам. Где-то были кучки веток, перьев, комки пыли прямо на аккуратно застеленной постели. Едва использованные свечи в слое пыли покорно стояли у изголовья кровати, а треснувшие от влажности шкаф и стол — по другую сторону у стены. Чердак был просторным, можно было бы сказать уютным, если бы не беспорядок; тут можно было уединиться. Это место специально готовили для кого-то…

Дауд вернулся к развилке и направился к башне: дверь не поддавалась, да и замок не был слаб, так что выбить не получилось. Однако по краю здания у него получилось добраться до окна, смотревшего в сторону Ренхевена — оно было открыто. Аккуратно подняв его, он пролез внутрь. Крохотная комната, но над её устройством явно постарались, потратив не мало средств: пару кроватей, столы, бумага и письменные принадлежности в ящиках, книги на полках. Даже аудиограф прилежно ждал своего часа на нижней полке — к сожалению, не дождётся. Над окнами были установлены рольставни, а у входа в комнату — рычаг по их активации. На кровати Дауд нашёл небольшого плюшевого мишку, всего пыльного, но до сих пор не потерявшего свой насыщенный бирюзовый цвет.

Только от одной мысли у Дауда засосало под ложечкой — он хотел бы ошибиться, но понимал, что прав в своих суждениях. Положив на место игрушку, он вернулся во двор, где его уже ждали ребята и новые лица. Ну, двое из них — Пендлтон до сих пор был в отключке, что, в любом случае, было на руку. Честер и Джоплин пытались перевязать рану на голове Бечворта, ведь кровь продолжала неспешно обагрять его пиджачок. «Всех так просто по крышам не доставить…», — пытался придумать что-то Дауд, как на глаза попался причал.

— Кто-то из вас знает, как управлять лодкой?

Сначала послышался кашель, но после Бечворт откликнулся:

— Моя лодка пришвартована прямо рядом с пабом, за этим ограждением.

— Вы, мистер Джоплин и этот поплывёте под контролем Честера. Он выведет вас в нужное место.

Состояние Бечворта было достаточно удручающим, Джоплин вряд ли сможет управиться с Честером, а Пендлтон и вовсе ничего не сделает, — одному, особенно Честеру, с этим точно управиться. Убедившись, что все в порядке, он, Галия, Фёдор и Томас направились назад. С каждым шагом назад, в Затопленный квартал, Дауда охватывала неподъёмная и непоколебимая усталость, валившаяся на его плечи; голова была пустая, а в горло точно песок засыпали.

Ему хотелось курить.

Настолько сильно, что боль в глазах уже не настолько мешала и нервировала.

Грузные облака буквально готовы были свалиться прямо на них, их глубокий серо-синий цвет явно говорил о приближавшемся дожде. Его кабинет опять будет почти сырым, доски, влажные после него, будут едва скрипеть. Запах влажной земли станет ещё сильнее, заволакивая его в дурманящий аромат. Уже в воздухе чувствуется влажность, едва уловимые капли воды.

Они прибыли гораздо раньше остальных, но почти одновременно с Александром и Юрием — они были чуть позже. Дауд, усердно покуривая, ожидал Честера у выступа, следя изредка за листовой дорожкой, а в этот момент Юрий что-то громко рассказывал Мише, явно не привыкшей к его буйной натуре.

— … то ли дело, когда я выхожу! Бах, хрясь! И от стражника одно только слово! Или Алекс, — Юрий своими зелёными глазами стрельнул прямо на белокурую макушку, чья физиономия явно говорила о малой заинтересованности в разговоре, — он у нас тот ещё мастер выбивать должки.

С этими словами Юрий хлопнул того по плечу, на что Александр только закатил глаза. Однако Юрий тут же переключился на Мише, схватив её в крепкие объятия, приподняв так, что её ступни едва касались земли.

— Кто-то теперь тоже, а? — он опустил её, чуть пригнувшись ближе к ней. — А, Мише?

Уши Мише едва покраснели от такого пристального внимания на неё, но она рассмеялась, а после очередных крутящих объятий от Юрия, её и вовсе захлестнули эмоции, что Мише тут же захватила в своих руки Александра, крепко сжимая.

Он взвыл в самом прямом смысле, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться из её хватки и отходя чуть дальше от Мише. Та непонимающе застыла перед ним, её уши пуще раскраснелись, а на шее выступили пятка, едва заметные из-за высокого воротника.

— П-пр… — начала она, но тот её перебил.

— Ничего, Мише, просто… в следующий раз не стоит так неожиданно кидаться на меня, — хоть он и был изрядно взволнован, его голос не был сердит или груб.

— Знакомься, наш святоша-недотрога, — съязвил Юрий, едва сдержавший смех от сцены, развернувшейся перед ним.

Александр недовольно на него посмотрел.

— Ничего смешного в этом нет, Юрий.

— Да-да, скажешь об этом, когда позволишь женским рукам вновь коснуться тебя, — Юрий похлопал того по плечу, заметно толкая в сторону входа в здание.

Мише отстала от них, всё ещё в ступоре уставившись на свои руки, но потом тут же поспешила следом за ними, не забыв остановиться и поздороваться с Даудом — она не заметила его за время разговора с Юрием и Александром, а потому её маленькое открытие заставило её уши вновь стать багровыми.

Что ж, Дауд с опаской смотрел на их беседу: Мише редко с кем могла долго говорить, кроме Томаса и Дауда, а потому беспокоился, что у неё вновь будут проблемы. Когда-то она падала в обморок или её сильно рвало от долгих контактов с кем-то из ребят, её охватывала паника… Но, похоже, всё обошлось — однако не стоило пока оставлять её одну надолго. Удивительно, что и от бурной реакции Александра ничего не произошло.  
Честер прибыл только через полчаса, неся тело Пендлтона под руку вместе с Джоплином, Бечворт шёл чуть впереди них, хромая и шатаясь. Конечно, их удивлённые и настороженные взгляды не ускользнули от него — не каждый день вот так можно оказаться в «логове» сильнейшей банды Дануолла — однако они вряд ли успели насладиться видом, ведь их сразу направили в уже подготовленные комнаты и закрыли там; Коннор уже ожидал их там, чтобы оказать первую помощь Бечворту и осмотреть Пендлтона.

К тому моменту, как всё закончилось, небо уже приобрело тёмно-пурпурные оттенки, смешанные с глубоким серым. Чутьё Дауда не подвело: тяжёлые капли упали прямо на его лоб, когда он вошёл в свой кабинет, намереваясь готовиться ко сну — в эту ночь ему вряд ли понадобится снотворное… Чёрт, оно и вовсе закончилось, а Коннор вряд ли был в Вирмвуде в этот день. К тому моменту, как Дауд уже лёг в постель, дождь встал стеной, пропитывая собой каждый закоулок квартала, каждый выступ здания, каждую доступную щёлочку его полуоткрытого кабинета. Капли глухо, точно боялись хозяина комнаты, отпрыгивали от металлической лестницы и прутьев, растекались в огромные лужи на полу нижнего яруса кабинета. Воздушный влажный запах заполнял лёгкие, освежая его, успокаивая — только прохлада заставила Дауда накрыть себя тонким старым одеялом, найденным когда-то в одной из брошенных квартир. Эта ночь будет без звёзд, лишь тучи угрюмо наблюдали за ним — завтра их уже не будет, они убегут дальше разносить вести и свежесть на другие острова империи, а может, даже на дикий континент. О чём? Об ужасном дне, о крови, которую они лицезрели сегодня. Может, они и вчера её видели, а потому и спешат пролить свои слёзы на них, а они лишь не понимают этого…

Уже поздно.


	8. Chapter 8

Сон покинул Томаса куда раньше, чем сам он ожидал, но подняться с кровати не спешил. Все обитатели этой комнаты уже разбежались прочь. А его взгляд был устремлён на соседнюю койку, ближе к двери — на четвёртую. Сколько та уже пустовала? Полгода? Её так никто и не решился передвинуть во вторую спальню, оставив все вещи на своих местах, разве что заправив обратно шероховатое одеяло: в тот день чуть ли не всё здание незваные гости перевернули с ног на голову. Обладательница брошенной мебели никогда не любила подушки, а потому постель выглядела слегка неуютной.

А что бы Билли сказала на известие о смерти своих товарищей?

Томас ухмыльнулся, чувствуя явную горечь в своих мыслях.

Конечно. Та бы незамедлительно предложила бы расправу над теми, кто был виновен. Составила бы план, тщательно продумав. Но Томас знал, что виновники стояли слишком высоко. Даже если бы они и пытались провернуть всё, как с покойной императрицей, то на это потребовалось бы не менее полугода. Тогда на их стороне был эффект неожиданности, трезвый и беспристрастный расчёт. Но сейчас на них могли натравить свору чего-то похуже простых волкодавов… если уже не сделали.

Приподнявшись, парень взлохматил свои распушившиеся от влаги чёрные волосы. Пальцы не слушались его, норовя соскользнуть то со шнуровки его ботинок, то с пуговиц на рубашке, то с металлической оправы его ремня. Запах остывшей золы пером проходился по кончику носа.

Бросив мимолётный взгляд на кровать Билли, Томас в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли: «Тебя тут действительно не хватает, Вилли», — и с ней же поскорее покинул спальню.

Хоть ни крошки в его рту не оказалось со вчерашнего вечера, он и сейчас не ощущал точащего голода. Зато мрачное любопытство при виде приоткрытой двери напротив со слишком знакомыми голосами подстегнуло его подойти ближе.

— … а мы ему вон как приелись, оказывается! — голос Ринальдо звучал неестественно громко, даже слишком театрально, с хрипотой. — В прошлый раз он взашей послал нас из лавки. Старый олух, да, Дженкинс, а?

Дженкинс, опершись плечом о дверной косяк и смотревший перед собой своими посеревшими и потяжелевшими глазами, явно не участвовал в монологе Ринальдо, но был вынужден прийти. Опять. Он лишь промычал что-то несвязное и глухо прокашлялся. Впрочем, и у других слушателей не было желания на то, если не считать Джоплина, сидевшего на бочонке рядом с проходом внутрь и смотревшего из-под своих засаленных очков на парня.

Ещё с вечера успевший протрезветь Пендлтон — или его так речи Ринальдо взбудоражили — раздражённо шикнул, устало потирая переносицу:

— Господи, ты когда-нибудь заткнёшься?

— Это уж вряд ли.

Ринальдо отпрыгнул и истошно пискнул от ужаса, услышав за собой Томаса. Его опухшие и раскрасневшиеся глаза вонзились в того, а руки взметнулись вверх. Однако его испуг тут же сместила злоба и смущение.

— Какого чёрта, Томас!

Дженкинс даже не обратил внимания на них двоих.

— Что вы двое тут забыли? — Томаса не слишком интересовали их разговоры, а потому он перешёл к делу. — Был приказ от Дауда?

— Ну… Эт как сказать. Мы с Дженкинсом и Дмитрием рано встали, а он уже на ногах был. Я не имею ввиду, что странно видеть его утром, но он…

Он… Ладно, я реально не могу описать это, но он был…

— Взволнован, — вдруг закончил за него Дженкинс, опять закашляв, за что словил недовольный взгляд Ринальдо. — Что?

— Ладно, неважно! Но я подумал, что это так на него смерть ребят сказалась, вот и не стал лезть с вопросами.

— Удивительно, хоть где-то он смог заткнулся, — не то Бечворту, не то Джоплину проворчал Пендлтон, про которого уже все успели забыть.

Однако Ринальдо тут же так грозно шикнул на него, что ошеломлённое лицо лорда нельзя было описать никакими словами, а сам парень отвернулся обратно к двум другим китобоям.

— Так вот, — продолжил Ринальдо, почёсывая лёгкую щетину на подбородке, — Дауд был сам не свой.

— Коннор ещё за ним ходил… — Дженкинса тут же перебил взвинченный возглас Ринальдо.

— Дженкинс! Прекрати меня перебивать! Так, Коннор за ним ещё увязался, говорил, что-то про Аттано. Вроде бы, он всё ещё выглядит, как кусок дерьма, но уже получше. Да, что-то вроде этого.

Голова Томаса стремительно бухла от потока слов Ринальдо, неожиданно обрушившегося на своего напарника с язвительными комментариями, вперемешку с повторением одного и того же в разных вариациях. Основное он узнал, а дальше предстояла более сложная миссия: незаметно улизнуть от Ринальдо. Мысленно ему было даже жаль обычно весёлого и беззаботного Дженкинса, а сейчас затихшего, но время было себе дороже и его вытаскивать.

— Томас! — чёрт, кому он ещё понадобился.

Юрий — не менее болтливая и неудержимая особа, с последним пунктом даже похуже — своей кудрявой каштановой макушкой скакал в их сторону; казалось его мясистые уши помогают в этом деле.

«Я сегодня прямо притягиваю к себе неприятности», — вздохнул Томас, но виду не подал. Он внимательно посмотрел на подлетевшего парня.

— Слушай, можешь забежать к Дауду быстренько, а? — тут же прозвучало, из-за чего Томас не сразу ответил. — Мне Честер уши оторвёт, если ты не появишься у того в кабинете через минут так пять.

Юрий виновато бросал взгляды на Томаса, как ему на глаза попалась чуть плешивая голова Пьеро. Зелёные в крапинку глаза стали непривычно большими, словно от озарения мыслью, и вновь устремились на парня.

— И этого забери с собой. Впрочем, можешь их всех забрать, Дауд хотел их попозже принять у себя, но раз так… Пожалуй, я откланяюсь!

С этими словами парнишка тут же растворился в воздухе — чёртова магия Бездны, вовремя пригодилась она ему. В этом была доля правды. Лицо Томаса стало настолько неподвижным и полным раздражения и неприятной задумчивости, что даже Ринальдо рядом остановил свой поток мыслей и опасливо покосился. В голове у Томаса крутилось множество мыслей, что сложно было бы изложить их здесь. Одно было ясно: сам он был не настроен с таким началом дня на долгие разговоры. Редко что могло его довести до состояния, когда ему хотелось сломать что-то — даже Билли всегда смеялась над этой его «лицемерной» чертой покладистого мальчика, готового оставить кого-то без носа в неподходящий момент.

Поборов желание что-либо — может, даже кого-либо — ударить, Томас многозначительно посмотрел на узников комнаты. Пьеро тут же соскочил с бочки, точно был неимоверно рад отчалить из этой бухты «Ринальдо». Бечворт не особо изменился за вечер: всё те же каменные черты лица, изрезанные морщинами, но глаза чуть потеплели и с призрачным сочувствием смотрели на Томаса, — и всё же он без возражений встал и захромал к двери. Только Тревор Пендлтон, человек с тяжёлым кошельком за пазухой и заплывшими веками от тонны алкоголя, сморщился и вперился своими водянистыми глазёнками прямо на парня, не скрывая отвращения.

— Действительно рассчитываете, что я пойду с кем-либо из вас? Неизвестно куда?

Даже Дженкинс не сдержал неуклюжий смешок от данного заявления.

— Неужели я сказал нечто смешное? — смелость на грани глупости.

Ринальдо побледнел, почти став таким же, как и его белокурые волосы, вновь косясь своим чёрным глазом на Томаса.

Ох, Томас стал страшен, поистине страшен в глазах окружающих. Его взгляд стал пронзителен, точно не молодой парень был напротив непутёвого лорда, а некий дух Бездны, пришедший мстить Аббатству за их собственные грехи. Лицо окаменело, застыло в неподвижную маску карателя, ожидавшего малейшего движения жертвы, чтобы свершить свой безжалостный суд. Однако Ринальдо тут же захотелось вжаться в стенку, когда по лицу парня вдруг расплылась несомненно невинная улыбка. Только те немногие, кто видел Томаса в затаённых гневе и ярости, знали, каким холодом веет от этого ангельского лица — льды Тивии могут только позавидовать!

— Лорд Пендлтон, полагаю, мы с вами ещё не знакомы?

Вся небольшая компания из Пьеро Джоплина, Сэмюеля Бечворта и Тревора Пендлтона во главе с Томасом не заставила себя долго ждать и появилась у дверей в кабинет Дауда точно в срок — через пять минут, ни раньше и не позже. Придётся умолчать, что и как сказал и сделал Томас, чтобы выдворить Пендлтона за порог комнатушки, чтобы ненароком не напугать и читателей. Самое главное: дело было сделано, а настроение Томаса даже слегка приподнялось, что тёмные глаза загорелись загадочным огоньком.

Но вернемся к кабинету.

Дауду составил компанию Честер, придерживающий несколько свитков за пазухой. И если вид последнего был крайне озадаченный и уставший, то в глазах Дауда не было и капельки из этого — он кропотливо осматривал каждый миллиметр чертежа на своём столе, слегка свисавшего с края. Но когда все четверо вошли, он едва ли поднял голову.

— Хорошо, — всё, что вырвалось из него, прежде чем он вновь погрузился в свои мысли на несколько минут.

Когда Томас усадил Бечворта на стул неподалёку от столов в глубине кабинета, Дауд уже подозвал к себе Джоплина, хоть тот заметно помедлил выполнить указание.

— Помнится, вы говорили, что ваши люди — то есть лоялисты — тщательно готовили побег Аттано, я прав, мистер Джоплин?

Мужчина поправил очки, неуверенно бросив взгляд на Бечворта. Старик отвернул голову.

— Я не совсем понимаю, к чему ваш вопрос… сэр.

— Сначала на него ответьте.

— Безусловно, это правда.

Дауд отошёл от карты, но продолжал смотреть на чертёж, чуть выцветший от времени.

— И вы говорили, у вас был план по устранению заговорщиков. Записи покойного Хэвлока.

Джоплин замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Его озадаченный взгляд блуждал по лицу Дауда, однако его тут же сменил обиженный, словно его обладателя сильно задели такими речами. Дауд этого не заметил.

— Если вам вдруг захотелось поглумиться, то всё, что мне остаётся, так это призвать вас к остаткам вашей совести, — голос Пьеро был твёрд, хоть и не без потаённого страха вызвать гнев у хозяина этого места.

Дауд молчал.

В этой напряжённой тишине никто не смел двинуться. Однако, своим отличительным поведением решил дерзнуть Пендлтон: он своевольно прошёлся к книжному стеллажу у лестницы, рассматривая его полки с не менее раздражённым и брезгливым видом, чем прежде. Томас видел его лицо лишь в профиль, но случайно у него получалось ловить быстрые взгляды на Дауда. Касаясь корешков книг, его пальцы нервно дёргались, едва скрываемые слоем чуть грязноватых рюшек рукавов, выглядывавших из-под его зеленого камзола.

— Поверьте, мистер Джоплин, моей совести в действительности осталось немного, но у меня и в мыслях не было издеваться над вами, — однако тут же Дауд вдруг обратился к Честеру рядом, скручивая и передавая тому чертёж со стола. — Нужна более поздняя версия, что у нас имеется. На ней должны были остаться и пометки.

Честер всё взял, а спешить всё же не спешил. Он встал чуть рядом с Томасом, наблюдая за мастером с гордо приподнятой головой.

— Что же до вашего дела, — спокойно продолжал Дауд, выходя из-за стола навстречу Пьеро, — так оно и подавно не заслуживает ни насмешек, ни участи быть брошенным. Уверен, я являюсь последним человеком, от которого можно ожидать помощи в данном случае, но это так. И моего решения ничто не изменит.

Тишина обрушилась с новой силой, что в ушах невыносимо закололо.

Даже Томасу показалось, что мастер просто неудачно пошутил, даже когда он знал, что это было не так. Услышанное не могло быть правдой. Просто не могло. На мгновение он даже забыл, как дышать, делая глубокие входи и выдохи, одновременно с этим косясь на других присутствовавших. Лицо Бечворта стало болезненно-песочного цвета, а глаза туповато уставились куда-то в спину Джоплина. Пендлтон скорее протрезвел на глазах, стал более собранным; его водянистые глаза прищурились, а тонкие губы поджались и вытянулись в кривую линию. Честер был неподвижен, но быстро брошенный взгляд в сторону Томаса говорил сам за себя: его это удивило, даже больше — насторожило. И он, и Томас понимали: что-то заставило Дауда принять такое крайне серьёзное и неоднозначное решение, не иначе.

— Что ж, мы обрели союзника там, где и не ожидали, — промурлыкал Пендлтон, подойдя вплотную к Дауду, обращая внимание того к своей персоне протянутой рукой. — Лорд Тревор Пендлтон, но, думаю, это вам уже и так известно.

Тот смерил его безразличным взглядом, не ответив на рукопожатие. Он вообще никак не подал виду, что рад с тем иметь дело, и продолжал бы игнорировать, если бы не слегка откачнувшийся от того Пьеро, всё ещё выглядевший обескураженным заявлением Дауда — тяжёлая рука в резиновой перчатке крепко сжала тонкую и ухоженную, сотрясая её в своих тисках.

— Дауд.

— И только? — усмехнулся Пендлтон, высвободившись из мёртвой хватки. — Что ж, это неважно. И что же вы можете нам предложить в помощь в нашем деле, Дауд? Свои небезызвестные услуги?

Кривая улыбка на лице лорда явно контрастировала с неподвижной маской Дауда. Он ничего не ответил. Но зато Пьеро нашёл в себе силы, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, подать голос:

— Но… чем вызвано это?..

— Мистер Джоплин, я не спрашивал ваши мотивы вступления в данную организацию, а потому и свои я опущу. Это не играет важной роли. Что действительно необходимо, так это всё то, на чём вы остановились к тому моменту, как мы вас нашли. Все записи, все зацепки и планы. Всё, что может пригодиться.

— Это… можно устроить, — вдруг проговорил Бечворт хрипя, обращая на себя любопытные взгляды. — Если в Старый порт ещё никто не успел наведаться, всё осталось там, включая заметки Хевлока и инструменты Пьеро.

Честер недоумённо пробубнил:

— Инструменты-то на что сдались?

— Инструменты, Сэмюель, инструменты, точно! — воодушевился Пьеро, бросая благодарный взгляд в сторону старика. — Перетащив добрую часть сюда… Или даже переехав обратно в Старый порт, как вам идея?

— Категорически нет, — отрезал Дауд, явно испугав этим Джоплина, что аж очки подпрыгнули. — … Вы навели там достаточно шуму, чтобы привлечь любопытных. В Затопленный квартал ни одна душа больше не сунется, в этом можете быть уверены. Да и затопленные улицы позволили открыть новые лазейки для выхода в Ренхевен или передвижения по кварталу. С вашим оборудованием мы что-нибудь придумаем, в конце концов, старые мастерские чуть дальше конторы ещё в рабочем состоянии, а плакальщики до туда не добираются.

Сэмюель прищурился на данное предложение, но ничего не сказал оставляя это за Пьеро — тот слабо согласился, хоть и настоял на перевозе части его оборудования.

— Что же нам тогда делать с новой ручной собачонкой Берроуза? С того момента, как эта проблема нарисовалась, к лорду регенту достаточно тяжело подобраться. Всякий, кто выказывал недовольство, бесследно пропадал или с ним происходил… несчастный случай. Или это ваших рук дело было?

Вопрос Пендлтона заставил Томаса невольно ощетиниться, а взгляд пристально уставиться в этот тщательно приглаженный затылок. Однако Дауд остался непоколебим: лишь глаза с некой тенью глянули на лорда.

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, Пендлтон, если бы вас нашло… это «что-то», вы были бы мертвы. Забота об устранении целей лежит на мне, в то время как ваша… — Дауд обвёл лорда ленивым взглядом, прежде чем скучающе отвернуться и подойти обратно к столу, — … оставаться в здравом уме до конца. Включая оплату всего необходимого, чего не попросит мистер Джоплин или мистер Бечворт, а также мои подопечные, ведь и от этого будет зависеть вся работа. Но вы и без меня знаете, что заговоры стоят недешево, Пендлтон, верно?

Желваки дёрнулись вверх, однако лорд слащаво улыбнулся спустя мгновение.

— Безусловно.

В тишине послышался сдавленный кашель Бечворта, сразу же привлёкший внимание Дауда.

— Честер, отведёшь мистера Бечворта к Коннору, а также принеси нужные чертежи. Томас, Пендлтона и мистера Джоплина — обратно в комнату, потом собери всех, кому бы ты доверил бы Старый порт.

— Прошу прощения, — встрял Джоплин, поправляя сюртук, — но сомневаюсь, что ваши люди смогут разобраться в аппаратуре моей. Лучше будет, если я пойду с ними.

— Хорошо, — нехотя согласился Дауд, собираясь вновь приняться за карту, но уже другой человек привлёк его внимание — Бечворт.

— У меня достаточно сил, чтобы управлять лодкой.

Вот тут Дауд не спешил. Бечворт и он долго пронзительно и внимательно всматривались друг в друга, точно оба пытались прочесть что-то в своём оппоненте, но никак не получалось. Они оба были непроницаемыми людьми, теми закрытыми книгами, которые не получалось прочесть. Томасу даже показалось, что это была еле заметная дуэль, разразившаяся между ними, но цель этого зрительного боя не была ясна ему. Спустя минуту Дауд выдохнул и высоко приподнял подбородок, не разрывая контакта со стариком Бечвортом.

— Честер, как закончишь всё, отправишься вместе с ребятами Томаса и мистерами Бечвортом и Джоплином. У вас полчаса на сборы.

Разговор был закончен, и Дауд никого не хотел больше видеть в своём кабинете.

Все покинули его в каком-то странном — не то воодушевлённом, не то, наоборот, подавленном, а то и вовсе в смятённом — состоянии, быстро рассосавшись по своим делам. Честер пропал уже после спуска на этаж ниже, направившись в архив по коридору налево. Томас же завёл оставшихся в жилую часть: он всё равно оставил ворчавшего Бечворта и Джоплина у Коннора, чтобы тот осмотрел первого, а вот с Пендлтоном он держал путь обратно в их комнату.

Лорд после посещения Дауда был хуже всех. Глаза выпучились, а бровные дуги так низко склонились над ними, что встретить лорда ночью уж точно никому не пожелаешь. Его лицо исказилось, стало ещё более неправильным и неприятным на вид, что Томас и вовсе решил не смотреть в сторону того. Всю эту короткую дорогу Пендлтон что-то фыркал, шипел себе под нос и пыхтел.

— Могли и получше устроить место для своих пленников, — прыснул он в один момент, когда заветная дверь оказалась совсем близко. — Сомневаюсь, что ваши люди спят на полу.

Томас ничего не ответил.

— … Кх, конечно, «не сойти с ума — вот ваша главная задача», да что он знает! — ворчал себе Пендлтон, уставившись на дверную ручку. — Если бы не эта!.. Всё было бы по-другому.

— Вы о чём? — встрял Томас, отпирая дверь.

Ему было глубоко плевать, что тот бурчал себе под нос, но пусть тот хотя бы говорил это вслух, а не назойливо жужжал полушёпотом.

— Это уже не имеет значения! — встрепенулся Пендлтон, брезгливо озираясь на Томаса, точно только его заметил.

— Сейчас вы здесь, а потому имеет. Почему было бы по-другому? Если бы Хэвлок не начал стрельбу?

Пендлтон язвительно ухмыльнулся, смотря на Томаса своими водянистыми, но проницательными глазами.

— Хэвлок струсил в самый неподходящий момент. Вина лежит всецело на старике-лодочнике за произошедшее. У бывшего адмирала и без того разум помутился после известия об освобождении Аттано, но он хотя бы держался ещё. А стоило лодочнику обмолвиться, что он видел кого-то на крыше Песьих ям, так тот сразу запаниковал! Знай я раньше, отрезал бы лодочнику его длинный язык ещё до того момента, как решил Хэвлоку сказать. Самолично!

— И кого же он видел?

— Какая-то девчонка, судя по его словам. Но та не просто сбежала с крыш, как её заметили, а растворилась! Конечно, в голове и у лодочника помутнело от жары, раз он такую чушь говорил, но кто же знал, что Хэвлок поверит его бреду.

Томас уставился на Пендлтона, продолжавшего зло отзываться о работе Бечворта, вспоминая ещё каких-то Уоллеса и Лидию, также не слишком радостно о тех вспоминая, однако это последнее, что волновало его сейчас.

— Девушка, говорите?

— Что это ты такой болтливый, парень? Будь ты в моём поместье или у меня на службе, я бы тебе немедленно язык-то укоротил. Открывай уже эту чёртову дверь!

С этими словами Пендлтон залетел в уже и так открытую комнату, так что Томас сразу же закрыл за ним дверь, запирая её. Его дыхание вновь перехватило — не болен ли он? — а в носу защипало.

Заставив в груди сердце болезненно забиться сильнее, внутри вновь загорелся крохотный огонёк надежды, даже если здравый смысл твердил, что этой неизвестной могла быть вовсе не Билли. Но все известные ему женщины, кто имел какие-либо связи с Бездной и её силами, были либо здесь, в конторе, либо уже мертвы. Галия и Мише не могли там оказаться в тот момент, слишком привязаны к Дауду, а ведьм больше не осталось. Разве что были ещё меченные…

«Что ж, с такой крохой информации к Дауду идти смысла нет», — старался убедить себя Томас, ведь эта причина была наименьшей из тех, что могла заставить его молчать.

***

— Могу я пойти с вами?

Мише стояла возле небольшого причала рядом с лодкой Бечворта, обращаясь к Честеру, пока Александр и Дмитрий помогали Бечворту проверить двигатель. В тени высоких зданий и бликов мутноватой воды её кожа казалась чуть зеленоватой.

Александр заметил её только когда отодвинулся от лодки, едва удерживаемой Дмитрием. Их разговор с Честером был не долгим.

— Нет.

Его хмурое лицо тут же отвернулось от ещё сильнее побледневшей девушки.

— Честер, пожалуйста! –Мише импульсивно ступила ближе к его огромной фигуре. — Пара рук лишней не бывает никогда!

— Смотря каких рук, Мише, — холодно отрезал Честер, после чего тут же обратился к Джоплину. — С вами будет Александр, а мы с Дмитрием пойдём через крыши.

— Честер, прошу тебя, — взмолилась она уже.

Её большие карие глаза были точно стеклышки, сверкали и искрились, хрупкие руки заламывались, цеплялись за края своего макинтоша, небрежно накинутого. Однако Честер был непоколебим. Он даже не замечал её, уже обсуждая с Дмитрием линию маршрута и став к ней спиной. Мише опустила взгляд, косо осматриваясь по сторонам — её фигурка стала ещё меньше, она будто скукожилась на глазах. Её большие глаза на миг встретились, прежде чем она снова стыдливо опустила их в пол.

— Честер, — Александр прервал у того беседу с Дмитрием, словив пренебрежительный взгляд, — если всё так, как говорит Пьеро, то нам действительно могут пригодиться руки.

Тот ещё сильнее сморщился, но всё же вновь посмотрел на Мише, с менее холодным видом. Нехотя, но Честер всё же кивнул, бросив, что Мише будет вместе с ним в лодке, чтобы она не задерживала их с Дмитрием на пути в порт. Спорить с ним было бессмысленно, да и Александр не пытался.

Вот, когда все уже были готовы, лодка с четырьмя пассажирами — Александр сел рядом с Бечвортом, а Мише — рядом с Пьеро — тронулась, огибая затопленные улочки в поисках выхода из этого лабиринта, кладбища брошенных домов. Сэмюель Бечворт умело управлял своей лодкой, даже с оставлявшем желать лучшего состоянии здоровья, направлял её так плавно и нежно, что даже шум двигателя казался тише. Лодочник был и сам тих, а вот его друг был в меру болтлив. Тот говорил в большей степени про свои изобретения, иногда разбавляя всё рассуждениями на темы глобальных изменений вследствие технологического процесса и моральной составляющей. И если Александра уже потихоньку утомила беспрерывная речь Джоплина, то Мише всё с большим интересом вслушивалась. Она молчала.

Попав в Ренхевен, солнце игриво лизнуло лодку и её пассажиров — Александр с интересом осматривал простор, пытался разглядеть причалы с другого берега, но яркие лучи и отблески воды мешали, из-за чего приходилось сильно щуриться. Приятный прохладный ветер и едва гревшее солнце спелись в прекрасном дуэте, Александр расслабился. Его голова наконец смогла постепенно отпустить тяжёлые мысли вчерашнего дня и отдаться щекочущему ветерку и лёгкому солёному запаху. Однако, как назло, лодка резко подскочила, застав врасплох его — он мигом вцепился в края лодки.

Послышался смешок.

— Поймали волну.

Старик криво усмехнулся, но в этой улыбке не было холода. Лишь тщательно укрываемая радость, хоть та и прорвалась наружу ненадолго. Они вновь подпрыгнули.

— Так, что я всё о себе! — воскликнул следом Пьеро, мягко посмотрев на Мише. — Мне было бы интересно узнать о нашей спутнице, так неожиданно присоединившейся к нам.

Та не сразу ответила. Лишь спустя мгновение она вскочила и удивлёнными глазами глянула на мужчину рядом.

— А?

— Как ваз зовут, мисс?

— А-а… Я н-не мисс, сэр. Мише, просто М-Мише, — её лицо чуть позеленело, а у ушей пошли красные пятна.

— Мише, значит, — повторил тот сам себе. — Пьеро Джоплин, будем знакомы. А то вчера у нас не было возможности познакомиться. А вы Александр, я угадал?

— Всё верно, мистер Джоплин, — ответил с той же учтивостью Александр. — Мы уже встречались.

— Это верно, — он замолчал, пристально смотря то на Мише, то обратно на Александра, обдумывая что-то. — М-да, вы точно не похожи на китобоев. Точно не на тех, коих описывают розыскные листовки возле каждого кабака или рынка.

Сэмюель вопросительно покосился на Пьеро так, что не его лбу прибавилось морщин.

— А кого вы представляли? — усмехнулся Александр, чуть крепче прихватив край лодки.

— Ну, даже не знаю. Кровожадных убийц, готовых даже мать родную зарезать за мешочек монет. А увидел… простых людей? По крайне мере часть, я не знаю, сколько вас на самом деле, уж поверьте. Хотя… ваш главный мог бы потягаться за место страшного человека. Да-а, да…

— Это не так! Мастер Дауд!.. — воскликнула порозовевшая Мише, но тут же сама опешила от того, как громко это сказала. — Мастер хочет казаться бесчувственным или суровым, но это т-только внешне. Да, бывает, он-он злится, когда мы сделали что-то н-не так или натворили д-дел, но его рука никогда не поднялась ни на одного из нас. М-мастер всегда нам помогает, если какие-то трудности, и даже когда мы молчим об этом, он всё равно за-заметит и сделает всё, чтобы п-помочь.

Голос заикавшейся Мише становился всё тише и тише с каждым словом, а шея сильнее покрывалась красными пятнами. С силой сжав губы, она опустила взгляд. Пьеро удивлённо смотрел на неё: его очки чуть сползли вниз и вбок, когда он наклонился вперёд плечом, точно пытаясь заглянуть в устремлённые вниз глаза Мише, а руки упёрлись в острые коленки, проглядывавшие через старую штанину. Курносый кончик Мише дёрнулся было вверх, когда та заметила перед собой маленькие глазёнки мужчины.

— Так вот значит какой ваш мастер, Мише. С твоих слов. Совершенно другой человек, если сравнивать с бульварным чтивом.

— А каким его видит пресса? — поинтересовался Александр.

— Да разным, но определённый типаж сложить можно. Колдун, посланник самого Чужого из Бездны. Человек, который в одну секунду может убить сотню человек, а капли крови на его одежде и не будет. Как читал в одной брошюрке одного сумасшедшего, Дауд издаёт практически животные звуки.

Александр звонко засмеялся. Белые резцы сверкнули яркому солнцу, точно отвечая тому.

— Не та ли, где автор сравнивает Дауда с коршуном? Ох, Юрий долго смеялся и пародировал эти отрывки. Хотя бы здесь он плакал именно от смеха, — и он вновь засмеялся себе под нос. — Может, в этих слухах и есть доля правды, но я сомневаюсь, что так страшен чёрт, как его малюют сторонние люди. Хотя, всё же, не берусь утверждать, что знаю мастера полностью. Это было бы глупо, особенно сейчас.

— Почему же?

— Дауд уже не тот, что был раньше, вам это разве что Честер не скажет, только не напрямик. Сам он такого же мнения, — Алекс словил обеспокоенный взгляд Мише на себе. — Слишком многое произошло, чтобы судить наверняка, но… всё равно.

— Неужели? Не сочтите за грубость, но меня действительно раздирает любопытство.

Шум воды и двигателя лодки сплетались в удивительный дуэт — берега Дануолла окружали их, провожали своими окнами-песчинками, едва различимые издали.

— Видели бы вы его в этот год. Сначала я и не обратил внимания, но позже… его взгляд стал ещё тяжелее. Работой он практически не занимался, запираясь у себя в кабинете на долгие часы, если не до поздней ночи. Не знаю, что на него нашло… Понимаю, говорить об этом я не должен, и может показаться странным, что я вот так обсуждаю мастера за его спиной, но… Бездна знает как долго наше сотрудничество продлится. Разве есть смысл скрывать, если вы сами вскоре заметите.

— Мастер практически не спит, — тихо и неуверенно проговорила Мише. — Либо сны у него беспокойные. Иногда даже не ест целыми днями, что мне приходится приносить ему остатки или оставлять воду на столе в его кабинете, — её большие стеклянные глаза поднялись и устремились прямо на Пьеро, а брови нахмурились. — Но это второй случай за этот год, когда он так активно решился на действия. И он… выглядит л-лучше.

— Почему второй? — удивился Пьеро, сложив руки на груди. — Вы сказали, что он ничего не предпринимал всё это время, разве не так?

Александр устало выдохнул, воспоминая тот нелёгкий месяц, который и вовсе затянулся до настоящего времени. Когда это было, полгода назад? Охота на ведьм, как это прозвал Юрий, явно наслаждаясь тогда поисками следов последователей странной женщины — Далилы Копперспун. Та неожиданно свалилась на их голову, когда Дауд, точно одержимый мыслью найти этого человека, начал потихоньку собирать картину воедино. Но следы были тщательно заметены, а нити, ведущие к разгадке, — спутаны либо отрезаны. Поиски затянулись на полгода, а тут, буквально пару дней назад, неожиданно выяснилось, что те были мертвы. Убиты. Нити окончательно спутались, порвались — Дауд остался ни с чем. Кем была эта женщина, чего она хотела, почему вдруг объявилась, — ответы на эти вопросы ускользнули из рук Дауда, точно вода, не оставив и намёка на своё существование, кроме жалкого ощущения былого присутствия. Всё это Александр поведал спутникам, слушавших чутко и внимательно, на их лицах промелькнула тень беспокойства. Бечворт и Джоплин молча переглянулись.

— Что такое? — от вопроса Александра Джоплин встрепенулся и забегал глазками по краю лодки.

— Да так, просто… — неуверенно начал было тот, — … вспоминается презабавная ситуация с Пендлтоном. Он пытался выкупить у некоего Ротвильда траулер китовый с… именем «Далила». Вы о нём говорили как о первой зацепке. Однако тот уже сказал, что хозяин решил выкупить обратно его. Пендлтон был в ярости и активно писал Городскому поверенному Тимшу, как узнал, что это он, чтобы тот назначил цену, которую тот бы хотел. Так Тимш наотрез отказался, говоря, что подарок его «голубке» не продаётся. Лорд так вспылил, что постоянно подсылал к нему представителей своих, вызывая на дуэль… Вот и однажды, почти незадолго до стрельбы в порту, особняк Пендлтона вдруг пророс плющом, да так, что дымоход перекосило, а стены в некоторых местах треснули сильно. Окна были выбиты, а половина имущества была разграблена. Стоит ли говорить, что было потом? После ваших слов событие… приобретает другие краски.

Теперь Александр и Мише переглянулись, не заметив, как Бечворт недовольно покосился на Пьеро.

— Думаете, вы с ними столкнулись? С ведьмами.

— Бездна знает, — фыркнул Бечворт. — Конечно, это может быть совпадением, что тут косвенно замешан траулер «Далила». Хочется, чтобы это было так.

— А с чего лорду так понадобился тр-траулер? — Мише захлопала глазами, вглядываясь в черты Бечворта, точно именно от него и ожидала дальнейшего ответа. — Он мог позволить себе любой д-другой…

— Девочка, Пендлтон не выходил из запоя с тех пор, как узнал, что наш план с освобождением лорда Аттано провалился.

— Да, страшное зрелище было, — подтвердил Пьеро, сморщившись и поправив очки после очередного скачка. — Однако, его действия на тот момент казались достаточно осмысленными…

— Тебе показалось, Пьеро, — неутешительно вздохнул Бечворт, продолжая выруливать лодку, приближая всех четверых к Старому порту.

Осталось совсем немного. Но Александр уже не мог сосредоточиться на домах, лениво двигавшихся прочь от их — его взгляд опять ненароком упал на Мише. После разговора её кожа стала ещё бледнее, пятна пропали, оставив после себя едва заметную зелень. Казалось, что её вот-вот могло вывернуть от такой тряски и дурманящего запаха вокруг, но она держалась. Когда на воде вновь стало тихо — лишь мотор да свистящий ветер — её вид стал получше, хоть она и продолжала жаться к краю сидения и сжимать ручку с краю. Собранные в низкий хвост волосы чуть намокли от брызг воды, став темнее. Когда она смотрела по сторонам, её взгляд вновь становился теплее — наверное, она так же, как и он, отпускала в моменты спокойствия все тяжёлые мысли.

Лодка резко покачнулась, точно управлявший решил немедленно затормозить при повороте. Александр, покачнувшись, полетел вперёд, едва успев опереться о ручку сбоку — его рука больно упёрлась в железку, чуть содрав кожу на ладони, как бы он ни пытался удержаться прямо без этого движения. Его сердце, казалось, пропустило удар, когда глаза болезненно уставились в то самое место, куда уткнулась его рука. За металлическое ушко с другого края еле удерживались два пальца, побелевшие от напряжения.

Совсем близко от его собственных. Но не коснулся. Чувство мнимого облегчения едва ли могло его успокоить.

Александр, не сдержав своего испуганного взгляда, глянул на не менее напуганную девушку, уже смотревшую на него своими большими глазами. Мише быстро отпустила металлическую ручку и спрятала руку. Он не слышал, что та быстро пролепетала шёпотом.

Единственное, что он услышал, был хриплый возглас Бечворта:

— Вот опять мы здесь…


	9. Chapter 9

***

Александр любопытно осмотрелся, когда лодка наконец-то причалила к пабу «Песья яма». Земля, до сих пор влажная после утренних дождей, благоухала и зеленела по краям протоптанной дорожки, ведущей к каменной лестнице во двор. Молчаливые окна паба величественно, но как-то устало уставились в сторону противоположного берега; полуразрушенная башня рядом, казалось, ещё сильнее накренилась вбок, готовая вот-вот упасть, но держалась из последних сил. Металлическое ограждение вокруг территории «Песьи ямы» мешало заглянуть вглубь двора.

Однако по Бечворту и Джоплину нельзя было сказать, что те были рады вернуться: их лица приобрели земляной оттенок и осунулись. Движения наполнились неестественной тяжестью, угрюмостью.

— Скоро должны подойти Честер и Дмитрий, — проговорил Александр, заправляя прядь волос за ухо и ступая на причал, — но думаю, смысла дожидаться нет.

— Верно, верно, — тут же поддакнул Пьеро, затараторив неистово, — чем скорее мы начнём, тем скорее мы покинем это место.

Мужчина, на ходу поправляя пиджак и очки, взлетел по лестнице и скорым шагом скрылся за оградой — Бечворт не спешил. Он остался в лодке, потирая ногу, как если бы та причиняла ему мучительную боль. На подозрительный взгляд Александра старик глухо усмехнулся:

— Я оставляю впечатление крысы, сбегающей с тонущего корабля, паренёк?

Александру на миг показалось, что взглядом тот его чуть-чуть пристыдил за невысказанные мысли. Он ничего не ответил и направился вверх по ступеням. Терпкий запах застоявшейся тины с неприятным сладковатым ароматом был едва ощутим, однако когда он оказался во внутреннем дворике паба, все вопросы и подозрения махом снесло. Пять трупов были разбросаны по всему двору, замерев в своих предсмертных позах. Их остывшие тела впитали влагу проливных дождей, омывавших стены и дороги города, а яркое солнце всё тщетно пыталось напоить мертвецов своим рассеянным теплом. Внутри у Александра всё скрутило от этого зрелища, что он не выдержал и отвернулся.

Джоплин во всю крутился в небольшом отдельном здании: станки, столы с брошенными инструментами и генератор, — теперь парню стало ясно, что имел ввиду под «приборами» Томас. Не то чтобы Александр сам не догадался, что Джоплин был учёным и техником — изобретателем — но под таким словом явно виделись более мелкие и деликатные вещицы — колбочки, пинцеты и тому подобное, в чём он не разбирался.

За его спиной прозвучал сдавленный крик — Мише прижалась к ограждению, тяжело дыша и уставившись на мертвецов, лежавших на земле почти прямо у её ног. Да, от неожиданности действительно могло показаться, что они были прямо рядом с ней, что уж говорить о кровавых пятнах и брызгах, едва заметных на земле и металле. У страха глаза велики…

Она не могла пошевелиться.

— Мише, давай-ка… эм… — опешил Александр, растеряно оглядевшись по сторонам в поисках решения этого положения. — Мистер Джоплин, где был кабинет этого Хэвлока, или как там его? Мистер Джоплин?

Мужчина не сразу ответил — перед этим он больно ударился затылком о столешницу. Прокрутившись на коленях по грязному полу, он вылез и переспросил.

— Комната 202! — прокряхтел Пьеро, усердно потирая голову.

— Осмотришь её, Мише?

Девушка с огромным усилием оторвала взгляд от земли, уставившись покрасневшими глазами прямо на Александра. Ему даже показалось, что он видел в них собственное отражение…

— Конечно, — только смогла она проговорить и тут же бегом направилась к входной двери паба, споткнувшись один разок.

Только её макушка исчезла, Александр зашёл внутрь мастерской — правда, сначала его взгляд приковала женщина, голова которой повисла в неестественном положении. Склизкий холодок лизнул его позвоночник. Он поспешно отвернулся, глубоко вдыхая лёгкий аромат железа и травы.

— …где же она? — бормотал Пьеро, продолжая ползать по грязному полу возле ящиков и столов.

— Что вы ищете?

— Да так… Ага! Вот и она, — припеваючи воскликнул Джоплин, даже как-то слишком громко, его руки, придерживавшие небольшую коробку, дрожали.

Пьеро не поднял взгляда на Александра — он вообще старался смотреть только вниз или в сторону столов, тщательно избегая взглядом вид за спиной. Всё ещё сидя на полу, морщинистая и вся в порезах рука отряхнула пыль с деревянной коробки. Её резные края были украшены металлическими вставками, а медный замочек был в виде звезды. И стоила коробочка, наверное, не мало.

Джоплин поковырялся с крохотным замком, едва поддевая его своими большими пальцами. Но когда у него всё же получилось, воздушный аромат — свежеспиленное дерево и щепотка мяты, как показалось Александру — плавно и нежно коснулся носа обоих, наклонившихся над коробочкой, точно содержимое совсем недавно обрызгали духами для придания тому ещё более приятного впечатления после открытия. Внутри на красной атласной ткани лежала маска. Один взгляд на неё мог бы испугать, заставить дрожать от страха и желать забыть поскорее как страшный сон, увидь её ночью. Металлические пластины в форме дроблённого черепа крепились к оправе; через линзы с трудом можно было разглядеть красную ткань. Их окружали и переплетались между собой иные вставки, походившие на швы, скреплявшие части черепа воедино — также и у нижней челюсти, только правый край будто чуть подкосился.

Аккуратно достав маску, Пьеро с глубоким интересом её осмотрел, поворачивая и высматривая каждую деталь. Он развернул её внутренней стороной вперёд, проверяя зажимы и крепление линз.

— Прекрасная работа… — выдохнул Александр, всё так же заворожённо следя за каждым движением Джоплина.

— Да… Было бы кому её носить ещё.

— А кому она предназначалась?

Маленькие глаза грустно посмотрели на него из-под оправы засаленных очков.

— Самому лорду-защитнику Корво Аттано, — неутешительно прошептал он. — Не знал размер его головы наверняка, потому добавил регулируемые зажимы в районе висков. Снять можно было бы только либо их ослабив, либо очень сильно ударив по маске.

Лорду Аттано, значит? Александр не знал, стоило ли вообще тому рассказывать, кто соседствует с кладовой уже как пару дней, а потому лишь многозначительно проговорил:

— Возможно, вскоре тот действительно её примерит, мистер Джоплин.

В ответ он получил лишь тяжёлый вздох.

— Где девчонка, Алекс? — холодный, как лёд, голос заставил Александра дёргано обернуться, впрочем и Джоплин выглядел крайне напуганным и сконфуженным от внезапного появления Честера за спиной. Краем глаза Александр заметил Дмитрия: он весь сморщился, прожигая затылок Честера, прежде чем нервно зачесать волосы назад, крайне небрежно, и отправиться в сторону причала.

— Мише? — переспросил ненароком он, выпрямившись. — Я отправил её внутрь.

«Нечего ей здесь делать, на улице», — договорил про себя Александр, косясь на Честера. Тот подошёл к столу, одна из ножек которого подкосилась, точно едва выдерживала вес старенького аудиографа и парочки журналов, пыльных и в металлической стружке. Он небрежно взял один из них, открыл на середине и пролистал, едва вчитываясь в содержание.

— Вы уже определились, что заберёте, мистер Джоплин? Или так и будете сидеть на полу?

Колкий взгляд Честера заставил пожелтевшего Пьеро вскочить на ноги, чуть не уронив содержимое раскрытой коробочки в своих руках. Джоплин был ненамного выше Честера, однако большая и, казалось, неуклюжая фигура учёного стала меньше, скукожилась на глазах. С глухим хлопком закрыв журнал, парень метнул взгляд на Александра — тому также стало не по себе, однако отреагировал спокойно. Он уже успел привыкнуть к такого рода сменам настроения у Честера, однако в этот раз тот стал ещё более холодным и отчуждённым от остальных, чем прежде.

Ничего не сказав, Честер вышел из мастерской в сторону паба.

Послышался облегчённый выдох.

— Он у вас всегда такой? — боязливо прошептал Пьеро, прижимая к себе коробочку.

— Бывает… — только смог выговорить Александр.

Пьеро и Александр принялись за работу. Первым делом они занялись записями Джоплина, покоящихся в чемодане на втором этаже мастерской. Запах стали, дерева и каких-то трав ощущался здесь особенно сильно, точно хозяин этого места не техникой занимался, а был травником до мозга костей. Впрочем, в своих шуточных суждениях Александр не был не прав: Пьеро действительно хранил в своём чемодане пучки различных трав, засушенных и завязанных в небольшие букетики. Их Пьеро решил обязательно забрать. Парочка дневников нашлась сразу в нескольких местах: то в чемодане, то на столе, то вообще возле кровати на полу. За время сбора вещей Александр, на мгновение засмотревшись на открывшийся ему вид из окна, даже чуть было не разбил те самые колбочки, о которых фантазировал, представляя себе учёного. А ведь вид действительно был прекрасным. Да, Затопленный квартал, может, не настолько страшен, как о нём говорят, но порой солнечный и живописный вид на Ренхевен без проржавевших траулеров или зыбкой дымки по низу зданий был тем самым, в чём нуждалось сердце…

Когда со вторым этажом они кончили, спустив вниз средненький чемодан, Пьеро вдруг так жалобно и горестно осмотрел мастерскую.

— Ваш мастер сказал, что вблизи Радшора найдётся мастерская, верно?

Александр помедлил отвечать.

— Вряд ли получится перетащить всё это… — с грустью добавил Пьеро. — Разве что часть инструментов. Однако от мысли, что придётся уйти ещё глубже в заброшенные районы города, мне становится… так тяжело. Целый год жить и… Нет, не жить, а существовать! Существовать и надеяться, что в один момент за эти прятки воздастся. Но я же не крыса, чтобы прятаться, в конце концов!.. Однако я сам на это пошёл, а отступать было бы глупо.

Александру даже показалось, что эти мысли были адресованы даже не сколько ему, а самому говорящему, как если бы тот пытался самого себя убедить в сказанном. Поставив чемодан у края металлической лестницы, он облокотился о перила и просто смотрел на возившегося у столов Пьеро. Тот сам сказал ему, что справится с последними сборами один.

Год. Много ли это?

Судя по словам Джоплина, не сказать, что тот был счастлив заниматься всем этим, как бы не пытался прикрыть всё это словами: «Это во благо». Не всё, что во благо, может полюбить сердце. Да и в чём смысл сгорать ради образа, идеи? Александр не был гением, и сам не считал себя таковым — он хотел просто снова начать жить.

И ведь не сказать, что он жалеет о своей жизни с китобоями: он искренне рад, что нашёл людей, готовых принять его в свою семью. Однако до сих пор он чувствовал, как нечто его душило уже долгое время. Прошло столько лет, а он до сих пор ощущал на своей коже чужие руки, они касались против его же воли. Однако только у горла смыкались те костлявые, украшенные перстнями пальцы, не давая ему вдохнуть полной грудью. Тринадцать лет прошло, а он никак не забудет.

«Верно, — подумал он про себя, — плевать, где жить — хоть в тюрьмах Тивии — но главное, чтобы не там».

— … можно относить! — воскликнул возле него Пьеро, застёгивая замочки на чемодане.

Всё это время Пьеро, похоже, говорил сам с собой, ожидая, что Александр его слушал. Однако встретил лишь недоумённый взгляд, как бы парень не пытался сделать вид, что это не так. Пьеро, поправив чуть запотевшие очки, криво усмехнулся.

— Запашок зверобоя, перемешанный с мелиссой, может заставить заснуть на ходу, — его маленькие глазки посмотрели с пониманием на Александра.

— Да, наверное… — только проговорил парень, поднимая чемодан с пыльного пола.

Еле выпроводив Пьеро из мастерской, как бы тот не пытался ещё побольше рассказать о своём пристанище и каждой детали, хранившейся там, Александр хотел было направиться к Бечворту с чемоданом, как со стороны паба послышался громкий хлопок. Он и Пьеро остановились.

Из паба большими и скорыми шагами выскочил Честер. В руках он держал дневник, обтянутый бурой кожей, и обмотанную веревкой стопочку аудиопластин. Поначалу он даже не обратил внимания на стоявших у ворот Пьеро и Александра, но, когда одарил их всё тем же колючим взглядом, лишь бросил, обходя один из трупов:

— Мы достали, что нужно. Пора уходить.

— А где Мише? — Пьеро нагнулся ближе к уху Александра, боязливо оглядываясь на Честера. Тот уже говорил с подоспевшем Дмитрием — хотя, по последнему не сказать, что тот горел желанием выслушивать Честера. Дмитрий облокотился о металлическую ограду и молча слушал, подрагивая бровями и раздувая ноздри.

Вопрос Джоплина выбил Александра из колеи: он даже не заметил, что вслед за «начальником» не вышла и Мише, — он было хотел оглянуться, как рядом с ним тут же появилась маленькая фигура. Мише была бледна, жилка на шее резво отбивала некий ритм, разгоняя кровь, но краски на лице не прибавилось — только на левой щеке были красноватые пятна, как если бы та сильно нервничала. Она не то пошатывалась, не то дрожала всем телом; глаза, блестя на свету, уставились на затылок Честера — Александр не мог прочесть, что было в них.

— Ты в порядке? — Пьеро первым обратился к Мише, что та дёрнулась, как ужаленная.

Она не ответила, но её взгляд снова вернулся к Честеру. Тот уже прекратил отдавать очередные инструкции Дмитрию — недовольно пыхтя, Дмитрий вновь отправился вниз, по пути что-то стукнул, судя по глухому шуму — и повернулся к Пьеро и Александру, как заметил Мише.

На его лице и мускул не дрогнул, однако глаза раздражённо прищурились.

— Тебе всё же есть что сказать? — твёрдый, как сталь, голос обескуражил Александра.

Мише продолжала молчать, оглянувшись на тела во дворе. Желваки еле заметно дёрнулись вверх.

— Так я и думал, — больше он на неё внимания не обращал, обратившись уже к Александру: — Я и Дмитрий поедем вместе Джоплином и Бечвортом. Нам есть о чём поговорить, — чёрные глаза Честера уставились на пожелтевшего Пьеро. — Вы с ней отправитесь через оккупированные области в Затопленный квартал — через них ближе.

Александр ничего и сказать-то не успел, как Честер уже потащил Джоплина в сторону — тот пугливо оглядывался то на Александра, то на крепко сжимавшую его плечо руку Честера — оставляя самого парня одного. Ну как одного — рядом была и Мише, но та была настолько тиха, что казалось, та не дышит вовсе. Шум двигателя лениво отозвался с причала, через минуту другую — тихо стало и в самом Старом порту.

— Пойдём, Мише, — как-то устало проговорил Александр, привлекая внимание девушки. — Пора домой.

Слово «дом» не было чужеродным для него — после него сразу представляешь место, куда хотелось бы вернуться: тепло, лёгкий запах углей и тины, посеревшие простыни и смятые подушки, разговоры ни о чём или шелест страниц под ухом. Да, ему было там спокойнее. Там всегда помогут. Там его ждали.

Мише резко схватилась за живот и болезненно выдохнула. Её непривычно большие для девушки руки смяли желтоватую рубашку и края макинтоша.

— Тошнит? — Александр сжал кулаки, пряча их за спиной. — Да, зрелище не из приятных, особенно, когда впервые видишь…

— Я знаю, — глухо и всепонимающе ответила девушка, не смотря на него. Её большие глаза, чуть опухшие, продолжали смотреть на мёртвых, ожидая чего-то.

Александр ненавязчиво постарался привлечь её внимание, прежде чем и вовсе увести прочь со двора. Мише не сопротивлялась, напротив, она точно безвольной куклой стала: молчала, глаза, как стеклянные шары, плечи опустились, — лишь рука непроизвольно чесала щёку иногда.

Крыши города и прохладный ветер помогли избавиться от склизкого ощущения, прицепившегося к ним снизу — как пятно. Даже если Честер сказал, что путь через огороженные огромными металлическими стенами районы Старого порта и внешней границы Затопленного квартала будет короче, они не спешили. Мише то и дело оглядывалась назад, как если бы ожидала кого-то, идущего за ними следом. Порой в её молчаливом взгляде Александр видел что-то знакомое, давно позабытое чувство — он и не хотел его вновь вспоминать. Ему приходилось постоянно её возвращать в реальность, на выцветшею черепицу. А спрашивать было бессмысленно: сам того не осознавая, он понимал, что Мише не расскажет, не поведает, что было в клетке её разума.

***

Близилась ночь.

В глазах у Дауда уже расплывался текст. Мелкий и резкий почерк мешал быстрее прочесть его; втиснутые новые заметки по краям или исправления — тоже. Хэвлок успел написать почти собственную книгу из мыслей и планов, даже если уже после половины слова становились бесформенной кашей и бредом медленно сходившего с ума человека. Записи начинались чуть позже эпизода в жизни адмирала, когда к нему неожиданно приставили «отставной».

Гнев. Разочарование. Презрение. Адмирал умел удивить гаммой однотипных эмоций, направленных на Берроуза и его «свору», как тот постоянно выражался в предложениях. Однако дальше становилось только интереснее — первые мыслишки про свержение только установившегося строя. От каждого едкого слова и стоявшего рядом с ним более возвышенного и одухотворённого Дауду хотелось смеяться: звенящая обида читалась в них. Сам Дауд подозревал, что возложение благородной цели Хэвлока на самого себя было вызвано в первую очередь обидой и озлоблением, а не самой идеей возвращения всё на свои места.

Сообщников он, судя по всему, искал среди себе подобных: отброшенных обществом в сторону, свергнутых в самые низы. Что ж, это впечатляло. Как никак, этот человек умел управлять людьми и находить с ними общий язык, используя их в своих целях, когда те того не подозревали. Тем не менее, среди и этих же фигур выделялись две — Тиг Мартин и Тревор Пендлтон. Финансовая и военно-религиозная помощь. Почему же тот был так уверен, что эти двое, которые и так находились в выгодных положениях, помогут ему и встанут на его сторону? Это Дауду не давало покоя.

_«С нашей помощью наследница повернёт стрелку в иную сторону, в которую должно»._

Очередной забавный момент: лорда Хэвлок упоминал только в достаточно грязной части своего плана. Однако его дальнейшее «использование» опускается, а внимание смещается на дочь покойной императрицы. Похоже, Хэвлок ставил на возраст девочки и её неопытность. Возможно, в дальнейшем тот собирался сместить Аттано, ведь та своего телохранителя знала гораздо дольше и верила ему сильнее — влияние Аттано не позволило бы Хэвлоку подобраться ближе к наследнице и дёргать за ниточки. Эта мысль заставила Дауда непроизвольно и мрачно ухмыльнуться. Пытались уже, да что из этого вышло…

Хэвлок также составил список всех возможных сообщников Берроуза. Было интересно, откуда тот их достал, но пояснения к именам внушали подобие доверия. Тут было всего пять имен:

_• Таддеус Кэмпбелл — поддержка Аббатства  
• Морган и Кастис Пендтлоны — ~~спонсирование и~~ голоса в Парламенте  
• Антон Соколов — возможно, знает других сообщников ХБ –––> спонсирование?  
• ХБ_

Что ж, Дауд хотя бы видел опору, с которой можно начать. Сосущее чувство засело внутри. В тот самый день, когда его язык повернулся выразить согласие на то самое дело, он встречался только с самим Берроузом. О других он не слышал, да и зачем ему — у него была одна задача, и справился он с ней безупречно. Даже глуповатые стражники поверили в то, что Аттано мог это сделать, когда его меч уже был в крови китобоев, чудом унёсших свои ноги с ротонды, и куда-то дел девочку погибшей.

С хлопком он закрыл дневник Хэвлока и шумно выдохнул.

Он посмотрел на часы — доходило до восьми часов. Пора.

Ребята уже все вернулись назад, на Радшор. Некоторые ещё были снаружи: Галия и Ринальдо решили, похоже, подраться перед снов, бросая после каждого удара какие-то неприятные словечки, к ним случайно присоединился и Фёдор, вышедший подышать, но тот тут же схватился за шест из опрокинутой стойки и с размаху снёс Ринальдо с ног, когда Галия зарядила своей палкой Фёдору по ноге. Все трое завязали бой между друг другом, ощетинились и пытались подставить одного другому. Дауд даже не удивился подобного исходу — неделя выйдет неудачной, если эти трое когда-нибудь да не подерутся вместе. К концу сборов Дауд заметил их уже повалившимися на металлические листы, запыхавшиеся и еле державшиеся на ногах, они всё же повернули в сторону здания и скрылись из виду. Внизу Дауд услышал сдавленные возгласы:

— …заткнись, Рин… Сам вообще!..

— …кто бы говорил, рыжий!

— …мать вашу, оба фонтаны заткнули! Тоже мне…

Дауд поправил ремень с запасом дротиков, но их было не так уж и много. Если повезёт, ему и вовсе не придётся прибегать к ним. Он спустился вниз в своём кабинете — хотел забрать мини-арбалет и пару бальзамов из сундука — как петли входной двери тихо скрипнули.

Взгляд Дауда встретился с всё теми же засаленными очками и глазёнками под ними. Пьеро был без своего пиджака, аккуратно закатал рукава пятнистой рубашки, что на оголённых руках виднелись пучки тёмных волос и множество мелких порезов и шрамов. Зелёные подтяжки смотрелись крайне комично на вошедшем, даже если смеяться Дауду не хотелось. Невольно он посмотрел за его спину и не нашёл никого из сопровождавших.

Проследив за удивлённым взглядом Дауду, Пьеро смущённо улыбнулся и проговорил, подойдя чуть ближе:

— Ваши люди были столь любезны, что, кроме выделенной нам комнаты, установили и лестницу верёвочную на ваш этаж. Да и было бы неловко, подходи я к ним каждый раз, когда мне нужно было бы что-то вам передать или сказать, согласитесь? Хотя, всё же у меня сомнения, что мой друг Сэмюель не сможет радовать вас своими визитами без помощи ваших людей.

В свете ламп, установленных теперь по всему кабинету, кожа Джоплина была чуть красноватой — от лестницы, скорее всего — да и вид был бодрее, чем когда тот вернулся из Старого порта. Тогда Джоплин был бел, как мел, и никак не хотел говорить. Даже Бечворт постоянно косился на пришедшего с ними Честера, докладывавшем обо всём. Дауд не стал углубляться в выяснение причины их волнений: в конце концов, они вернулись из места, где погибли их товарищи, и им пришлось вновь их увидеть.

— А вам нужно со мной о чём-то поговорить, мистер Джоплин?

— Просто Пьеро, прошу вас, — поправил тот, качнув головой. — Да, думаю, что да. Вы же сейчас куда-то уходите? По делу, небось?

Дауд напрягся. Он предупредил только Томаса, что собирался осмотреть территорию канцелярии Верховного смотрителя, но даже ему он не поведал конкретной причины, надеясь, что Томас поймёт его и так, без слов.

Он промолчал.

— Мне хватило времени, чтобы приготовить не так уж и много снотворного, но надеюсь, что этого будет достаточно. Капсулы под него я одолжил из ваших запасов, если вы не против. Новая формула. Способен вывести врага из боя в течение пяти секунд, но это ещё предстоит проверить на практике.

Пьеро вложил ему в руки десять миниатюрных дротиков, в капсулах которых плескался зеленоватый раствор. Казалось, он даже сиял и переливался в полутьме кабинета.

— Используйте их с умом, — только добавил Пьеро, явно довольный своим изобретением, и многозначительно посмотрел прямо в глаза Дауду.

— Благодарю, мистер…

— Пьеро, — поправили его тут же.

— Пьеро.

Джоплин поправил оправу очков и громко зевнул, пытаясь прикрыть рот. Его глаза чуть заслезились.

— Желаю вам удачи там. Может, у вас и получится то, что не вышло у нас.

С этими словами он удалился, закрывая за собой дверь. Однако даже из-за стекла было слышно, как мужчина начал сдавленно кряхтеть, пытаясь спуститься на шаткой лестнице вниз.

Дауд сложил дротики в основной кармашек на поясе, где были и другие, обычные. И вновь тишина норовила сдавить его разум, пошатнуть его — только стук каблуков по деревянному полу нарушал её. Лезвие китобойного меча блеснуло при свете ламп с ворванью. Ледяной оскал лезвия вызвал волну мурашек по коже. Верно. Пора возвращаться к тому, с чего начинали ещё давным-давно. А вернее, положить достойный финал всему этому.

Когда в здании стало тихо, Дауд перенёсся вниз, в Архив — оттуда уже он направился на улицу. Стоя под ночным небом, когда Луна едва выглядывала из-за тяжёлых облаков, Дауд проверял, всё ли было на месте, как его окликнул хриплый голос. Напротив, опёршись о полуразрушенную кирпичную стенку, на него взирал Сэмюель Бечворт, докуривая вонючую сигару.

— Мальчик предупредил, что вы можете вот так сорваться на ночь глядя, — он потушил сигару о кирпич и кинул в карман пиджака — теперь ясно было, откуда столько мелких дыр на нём. — Подбросить?

— Пьеро он также предупредил?

— Безусловно.

Томас… Дауд не знал, хвалить его или бранить.

— Ну так что? — вновь спросил Бечворт.

— Мне казалось, вы меня недолюбливаете. Наёмный убийца. В конце концов, я человек, убивший императрицу и похитивший её дочь, но это вам и так известно от мистера Джоплина.

— А кто сказал, что вы мне нравитесь? — Бечворт сложил руки на груди и сжал губы. — Я не одобряю всего того, что вы и ваши люди делали и, вероятнее всего, продолжите делать, но не мне об этом судить. Я не святой, чтобы говорить о грехах других, упрекая их в этом. Я не поверил вашим словам, что вы так рвётесь помочь нам, хоть и был изрядно удивлён сегодня, однако слова детей навели меня на определённые мысли.

— Не поделитесь? — съязвил Дауд, но это не вызвало улыбку даже у него.

— Возможно, когда-нибудь, — Бечворт почесал свои пушистые седые бакенбарды. — Когда буду верить вам достаточно, чтобы сделать это. А поверьте, мне хочется верить вам… Но сейчас нам пора, не так ли? Верховный смотритель не будет ожидать вашего прихода всю ночь.

Дауд прищурился на старика. Сам он не отличался подобием наивности, способной заставить его поверить любому человеку без разбора. Однако Бечворт даже сейчас мог склонить его к себе своей честностью, не прикрытой ничем — удивительно, не правда ли? — а ведь он знал его чуть более двух дней.

— Раз вы настаиваете.

Оба в тишине направились к лодке. Шум воды и двигателя вызывал приятные мурашки по телу. Небо стало чище: тучи решили отступить хотя бы на час, открывая вид на застенчивый месяц, окружённый танцующими и искрящимися звёздами — те точно игриво следили за новой пьесой на земле, разыгрываемой каждую ночь. Вода чернела, всё больше походя на разлитые чернила, блестя на свету луны и редких огней на побережье.

Лодка уходила всё дальше и дальше по Ренхевену, унося Дауда прямо к причалу Винного квартала.


End file.
